Luz en las Sombras
by Anixita
Summary: Kurt Hummel sufre un grave accidente que lo llevará a la Academia Dalton donde nada es tan bueno como le habían dicho...
1. Chapter 1

Este nuevo fic es especial, es un pedido y un regalo a la vez, va dedicado totalmente a una amiga, **Yuna**, realmente lo escribí de todo corazón y espero te guste y agradece a los locos que tienes cerca porque ellos han hecho esto posible también =)

Agradezco como siempre a mi beta **julieloveskurt**, porque tramas como esta cuestan sacarlas bien y ella es de gran ayuda! Espero les guste lo que sigue y sí, terminaré todos mis fics, de hecho ahora estoy escribiendo el final de Olvidarte Jamás y de ahí en adelante comenzaré a terminar los otros fics =)

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No había sido una buena semana, para nada. Primero estaban sus calificaciones, desde hace un mes iban en bajada y no paraban, siempre sacaba la menor nota y eso que estudiaba lo mismo que siempre, lo mismo que cuando sacaba la mejor nota de todas, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación crítica, porque estaba sentado delante del Director Figgins y su profesor de Español, William Schuester, quienes lucían bastante preocupados o aparentaban estarlo, porque siendo realistas no muchos se preocupaban de lo que ocurría con él.

Hace quince minutos que estaba sentado frente a ellos y sólo lo miraban con cara de interrogatorio, como si él les pudiera leer la mente, pero si esa era su forma de hacerlo hablar estaban haciendo un muy mal trabajo, realmente uno muy malo. Y para su fortuna había ingresado hace un segundo la única persona que parecía ser capaz de hacerlo hablar y no morir en el intento.

-Déjenme sola con él, porcelana necesita a alguien más inteligente que un tipo con un kilo de gel en el cabello y otro con menos cerebro que un mono-dijo molesta.

-Sue, no permito que te dirijas así a...-iba a decir el Director, pero fue cortado de inmediato.

-Si realmente fueran más atentos e inteligentes habrían notado antes esta situación, le habrían puesto freno cuando debían-dijo indicando la puerta para que ambos salieran y la dejaran sola con el muchacho. Apenas estuvieron al otro lado azotó la puerta ante sus rostros de desconcierto.

El silencio era total en la oficina y la mujer se había sentado en uno de los sillones, justo delante de donde se encontraba el chico que aún no se atrevía a elevar la cabeza, que se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable en ese asiento, pero sabía que tenía a la persona indicada delante de él. Suspiró con fuerza y se atrevió a elevar la mirada, fue en ese momento cuando la profesora se le acercó y pasó uno de sus pulgares por su mejilla, corriendo así todo el maquillaje que él se había esforzado por poner en su rostro esa mañana.

El alumno cerró con fuerza sus ojos y sintió como las lágrimas querían salir, como luchaban contra su voluntad para mostrarse frágil y vulnerable, delante de quien tal vez lo podría ayudar. Pero aguantó y sólo sintió como sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo intentaba no temblar. Por más que lo intentaba la mirada sorprendida y a la vez reprobatoria de la profesora seguía ahí, Sue Sylvester se veía furiosa y extrañada, una mezcla habitual en ella, porque era su forma de ser.

-Porcelana ¿algo que decir?-dijo alzando una ceja y observando su dedo lleno de base para el rostro y luego girando a ver el moretón algo verdoso que se descubría en el pómulo derecho del chico.

-Un accidente en el taller de papá, sólo eso-dijo con una mueca y alzando los hombros.

-Entiendo-dijo haciendo una mueca-entonces ¿David Karofsky estuvo en el taller de tu padre y te dio una buena golpiza? Eso me estás queriendo decir ¿cierto?-dijo seriamente y notando como el castaño huía a su mirada, algo muy malo estaba pasando con ese chico y ella tenía que averiguarlo.

-No, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que no veo a David-dijo suavemente y bajando la mirada, se sentía descubierto y estaba seguro de que Sue no dudaría en ponerlo en evidencia de un minuto a otro.

Claro, esa era la mentira más burda y poco creíble que podía haber inventado, pero en ese momento estaba bien, porque no era algo tan falso después de todo, ya que David le había plantado un derechazo justo ad portas del taller de su padre y sin testigos, por lo que cuando lo miró su progenitor no encontró nada más sencillo que decir que se había golpeado con la puerta del casillero que utiliza cuando está en el taller, algo bastante creíble.

Pero no contaba con que eso su padre no se lo tragaría y sería él mismo el que encararía a Will y provocaría ese intento de conversación que habían tratado de tener hace unos minutos entre el director, el profesor y él, porque su padre lo esperaba afuera y no cesaría sus intentos hasta que él dijera la verdad sobre lo que ocurría, cosa que estaba muy lejos de ocurrir, porque ni Sue Sylvester sería capaz de sacar la verdad que lo avergonzaba.

-¿Niegas rotundamente que Karofsky te haya golpeado?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y notando como Kurt bajaba la mirada y ahogaba un suspiro.

-Totalmente ¿por qué tendría que culparlo cuando todo sucedió en el taller de mi padre?-dijo alzando una ceja e intentando poner su mejor cara de molestia, aunque con Sue no resultara.

-Perfecto mentiroso, realmente no creí que te someterías a sus amenazas Porcelana, eres mucho más que un costal de huesos al que ese mastodonte puede golpear, realmente eres más que eso y lo sabes ¿por qué permites todo este abuso?

-No existe ningún abuso-dijo seriamente e intentando no perder el control.

-No soy sorda, tampoco ciega, he escuchado como te molestan porque eres gay, porque vistes mejor que el resto y te preocupas de mantener tu cabello con fijador que no daña el medio ambiente, eres el perfecto gay, y por lo mismo te detestan y hacen la vida imposible, sabes muy bien que aquí no estás a salvo y que tal vez las cosas empeoren aún más, pero ¿te importa realmente lo que pase contigo?

-¿A alguien realmente le importa?-dijo seriamente-Nombre al menos cinco personas que estén genuinamente preocupadas por mi, que estén interesadas en defenderme y tratar de que no me ocurra nada-dijo levantándose del lugar de donde había estado sentado durante ese rato, realmente ya no toleraba parecer la _chica_ indefensa de la película de terror, no le interesaba ser el saco de box de nadie, pero tampoco el chico que todos miraban como una víctima.

-Tu padre, yo...-comenzó a nombrar la profesora, pero hasta ahí llegó su discurso.

-Gracias por su tiempo-susurró Kurt totalmente consternado-muchas gracias por preocuparse, porque sé que tanto usted como mi padre son los únicos a los que les preocupo, pero estaré bien, pierda cuidado-dijo seriamente y salió de la oficina, no miró al directo ni a Will, pero sí se detuvo para hablar con su padre, para decirle que se marchara, que estaría bien y que Sue ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con él, que ya no había nada que temer, que todo era remediable y esas cosas eran meros accidentes escolares, nada de qué preocuparse.

Aún recordaba toda esa situación, esos malditos momentos de aquella mañana, justo cuando Sue Sylvester le decía que él estaba mintiendo, los segundos en los que convenció a su padre de que estaría bien en la escuela y de que se quedaría al coro como siempre, que no le ocurriría nada y que volvería en su auto a casa, sano y salvo, lo había jurado. Y al parecer todo había sido en vano, porque nada había ido como él quería, nada había resultado de la forma esperada, simplemente todo había sido un caos absoluto en el que él era víctima y no hacía absolutamente nada por defenderse y mucho menos por pedir ayuda, tal vez porque se acostumbró a que lo vieran como la víctima y estaba cansado de serlo, tal vez porque sabía que pedir ayuda no lo llevaría a nada, que con gritar conseguiría que lo golpearan más fuerte para acallar sus gritos.

Se sentía vulnera y cómo no estarlo si lo tenía sujeto por la solapa de la chaqueta, lo había pegado a los casilleros hace unos segundos y se notaba que disfrutaba todo lo que le hacía, pero él sinceramente no daba más. No quería más. Se sentía vacío, sucio y bastante magullado, por unos segundos se ponía a pensar en los vehículos chocados que llegaban al taller de su padre, si era sincero debía reconocer que ahora más que nunca les tenía cierta estima e incluso compasión por lo golpeados que quedaban luego de los choques. Pero ¿quién era él para saber sobre un golpe bien dado? Él jamás había sido violento y mucho menos se había dirigido de malos modos a nadie, no, para nada. Pero sí era día a día usado como el saco de arena con que los chicos de fútbol americano se deleitaban después de sus prácticas, era el muchacho al que golpeaban y molestaban solamente por ser homosexual.

Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su boca y salía como un fino y delgado hilo de entre sus labios, cayendo en las manos de su agresor y posteriormente en su propia ropa. Otra tenida arruinada por su propia sangre y la suciedad de esos lugares donde a los chicos de fútbol americano les gustaba golpearlo. Realmente no tenía caso intentar detener a ese mastodonte, no tenía caso evitar que ese sujeto lo golpeara, porque nadie lo defendía y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar cada uno de sus golpes.

-¿Nena estás lista para hoy?-susurró el muchacho en su oído y luego lo azotó contra los casilleros.

-¿No…-intentaba hablar, pero estaba mareado y algo choqueado con todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, cuando él iba recién caminando hasta su auto para marcharse a casa.

-¿Crees que es suficiente por hoy?-susurró el futbolista mirándolo seriamente y comprendiendo que el chico quería que lo dejara en paz por ahora-lamento informarte que lo que digas no me interesa-dijo escupiendo en su rostro y tirándolo al suelo de una vez-pero estoy cansado, la práctica de Beiste ha sido muy dura, por lo que debo ir a casa y ducharme, luego cenaré con papá-dijo tranquilamente y cogiendo su bolso-cuídate Hummel, y ya sabes, mañana quiero mi dinero para el almuerzo-dijo seriamente y se retiró de ahí.

Se sentía horrible, intentaba respirar, con cada jadeo trataba de tomar algo de aire, pero le era imposible, sentía que se ahogaba y que en cualquier minuto su cuerpo caería inerte al piso. Toda la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca era un detalle comparada con la que le impedía ver bien, ya que estaba viendo borroso y sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, tenía que salir de ahí e intentar llegar a su auto para luego limpiarse y no dejar rastro de la golpiza que había recibido, pero debía reconocer que a diferencia de otras veces todo había sido mucho más violento, realmente ahora David Karofsky se había sobrepasado y no había sido para nada cordial como las últimas veces en las que no lo había magullado demasiado, sino que había tenido algo de compasión, si es que se puede decir eso de alguien que golpea sin miramientos.

Sacó su teléfono celular, marcó sólo un botón, el que usaba para marcado rápido y a los segundos alguien contestó, pero él no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo jadeaba intentando obtener aire, nada más, comenzó a escuchar la voz del teléfono, pero no pudo hablar, no lo logró y luego de unos segundos sintió como su cabeza pesaba demasiado y el suelo era el lugar más acogedor para apoyarse, por eso se mantuvo casi en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado el futbolista y sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía, de un lado a otro, su vista estaba bastante nublada y no tenía fuerzas ¿qué pasaba con su cuerpo? Aún no tenía idea, pero ardía y todo se estaba volviendo desesperante, porque no podía hacer nada por sus propias fuerzas, era totalmente inútil en ese momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había marcado su teléfono, pero sentía que a cada instante su cuerpo se sentía más frío y pesado, porque había tratado de moverse y había sido inútil, no importaba lo que intentará porque no lograba avanzar más de tres o cuatro centímetros y sentía su propio jadeo en ese cuarto, lo que hacía todo mucho peor. Por unos minutos observó sus manos y parte de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no distinguía nada, que todo estaba borroso y que un notorio rojo cubría todas las escenas, los golpes habían sido mucho peores ahora y temía que las cosas fueran mucho más graves.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos y eso lo hizo sentir más aliviado, porque dudaba mucho que fuera Karofsky quien venía ahí, fue por eso que se relajó y dejó que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo de la situación, por lo que antes de poder ver quién venía se desmayó y se rindió ante quien fuera el que paseaba por ese sector en ese momento, confiar no era un lujo que se podía dar, pero realmente estaba agotado y no estaba seguro de durar por más tiempo, por ello se había permitido desvanecerse, rendirse antes de ver el rostro del que podría ser uno de sus peores atacantes.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en ese lugar, ni quien había sido el que se le acercó, pero sí estaba seguro de que ahora sí estaría en problemas bastante grandes, porque se encontraba en una camilla según lograba detectar con sus manos, lentamente palpaba a su alrededor y podía sentir que las cosas estaban bastante complicadas, por el vendaje y algunas mangueras que se unían a uno de sus brazos, probablemente era suero y sangre para estabilizarlo, cuando intentó tocar su rostro fue automáticamente detenido, volvió a intentarlo y ahí estaba esa mano callosa que identificaba muy bien, esos dedos gruesos que tantas veces lo habían sostenido y acariciado su rostro, esas uñas poco cuidadas que identificaba solamente con su padre.

Se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo, porque con esto estaba haciendo que su progenitor tuviera el peor de los momentos, podría tener otro ataque al corazón y tal vez no se salvaría de esta. Y todo gracias a él, porque como su hijo era un desastre, nunca hacía las cosas como se las pedía y por eso todo terminaba en un desastre mucho más grande del que habían iniciado. Sinceramente se sentía miserable y no sabía qué hacer o si decirlo.

-Doy gracias a que ese muchacho te encontró, no sé qué habría sucedido si él no hubiese estado visitando las instalaciones de Mckinley-dijo su padre seriamente y con un tono de voz cansado, realmente lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-¿Qué…-intentó decir pero su voz fue más un quejido que otra cosa y se dio cuenta de que podría estar peor de lo que realmente pensaba.

-Kurt…-susurró su padre totalmente acongojado-no te puedes mover, no ahora-dijo intentando no llorar, haciendo lo imposible porque las lágrimas no volvieran a caer y porque su hijo no lo escuchara derrumbarse junto a él.

-Pa…-su voz seguía sin salir bien, era sólo un grito ahogado en su garganta, algo que molestaba y provocaba que perdiera el sentido por leves segundos, lo hacía sentir mareado y extraño.

-Tranquilo, no intentes moverte…-susurró suavemente, su voz estaba rota y el llanto parecía haber estado en su rostro, aunque su muchacho no lo pudiera ver, Burt Hummel estaba destrozado por las condiciones de su hijo, no podía creer lo que habían hecho con su pequeño ¿y las razones? Ser distinto al resto, como si todos esos niñitos de secundaria fueran iguales de algún modo ¿por qué no entendía que nadie en este mundo era igual al otro? Realmente no podría hacer nada por su hijo en ese minuto, porque sabía que quien lo hubiera atacado estaría bien refugiado y en caso de no ser así, Kurt no revelaría su identidad, no lo había hecho hasta ahora, mucho menos lo haría con esto.

Solo se sentía tan inútil como cuando su padre había caído en coma, la diferencia era que estaban en la posición contraría ahora, pero seguía sintiéndose tan miserable como aquel entonces y lo peor de todo era que tenía vendas en su rostro y no lograba ver nada, había intentado hacerlo, pero su padre le recordaba a cada instante sobre las pequeñas mallas que habían puesto sobre sus ojos, ya que se habían visto seriamente dañados en la golpiza que había recibido.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días, en los que sus compañeros de coro iban y venían por la puerta de su cuarto, incluso el señor Schuester lo había visitado junto a la entrenadora de fútbol y fue en una de esas visitas que se sintió con la confianza para hablar con la mujer, porque nunca antes se habían dirigido mayormente la palabra.

-Debo retirarme-dijo Will levantándose de su lugar-pero Burt aún no…

-Descuida, yo me quedaré con Kurt-dijo Shannon Beiste-después de todo tengo esta tarde libre, dijo con una sonrisa y tomando el lugar que había desocupado el otro profesor.

-Gracias, Kurt cuídate mucho, volveré mañana-dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Descuide, no me moveré de aquí-dijo seriamente y tras esas palabras el profesor de español se marchó de ahí.

Se produjo un silencio que provocó que el castaño se sintiera horriblemente incómodo, todo eso había provocado que él se comenzara a mover y tratara de hacer algo, pero no lograba nada, porque la profesora no emitía palabra y parecía estar pendiente de algo más.

-¿Necesitas algo?-la escuchó preguntar.

-No, gracias-susurró suavemente y se quedó quieto.

-Nunca he estado en una situación como la tuya, pero realmente no entiendo cómo alguien pudo llegar a hacerte esto-dijo con pesar y una mueca en el rostro.

-No es primera vez que me golpean e insultan así-dijo bajando la voz-no es la primera vez que él me hace esto-dijo suavemente y se sintió en confianza para seguir hablando.

-¿Quién fue?-susurró la mujer incrédula ante lo que le decía el ojiazul.

-No tiene importancia, el punto es que estoy aquí y él sigue por ahí tranquilamente, jugando fútbol americano, cenando con su padre y obteniendo buenas calificaciones, nadie lo toma mayormente en cuenta ¿y cómo hacerlo si su porte hace temer?

-¿Qué?-dijo Shannon sorprendida-¿Uno de mis chicos te hizo esto?-dijo asustada-Dame un nombre-dijo fríamente y dispuesta a lo que fuera.

-No, eso le daría problemas a papá y a todos, no quiero eso, sólo necesito alejarme de ahí, que me deje en paz o cualquier otra alternativa que lo mantenga lejos.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Beiste decidida a hacer lo posible por ayudar a Kurt.

-No le diré, solamente mantenga a raya a sus chicos, porque yo no les he hecho nada como para que él me esté molestando en nombre de todas las super estrellas de ese club-dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué no le quieres decir el nombre? Nos ayudará saber quién fue-dijo Burt Hummel desde el marco de la puerta, su voz se escuchaba claramente molesta, estaba desilusionado de su hijo, pero por sobre todo sentía como la rabia se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

-Papá…-murmuró el castaño sin entender cómo no había oído a su padre, siendo que estos últimos días lo sentía entrar al lugar, tal vez porque estaba más atento a Shannon que a otra cosa.

-Dime el nombre para matarlo-dijo su padre seriamente.

-Señor, con todo respeto el chico que atacó a su hijo es de su misma edad, por lo mismo quiero saber el nombre y hablar con él, antes de que usted decida tomar cualquier acción en su contra.

-Así no son las cosas, Señorita-dijo fríamente el mecánico-es mi hijo el que está en esta cama de hospital, no cualquiera de sus jugadores de fútbol sobre los que puede decidir qué hacer, yo veré cómo tomo acciones sobre ese muchacho, porque no se las llevará gratis.

-¡Basta!-gritó Kurt y pudieron ver cómo algunas lágrimas bajaban por entre los vendajes-no puedes disponer de nada papá, esto es mi culpa en gran parte, no te dije antes ni lo detuve, pero no tienes por qué involucrarte e intentar que pague alguien, esto ya está hecho y no hay…

-No me digas que no hay vuelta, eres mi hijo y si te están juzgando por ser homosexual y por eso te han hecho esto seré yo quien le dé su merecido a ese tipo, así que dime su nombre.

-No-susurró Kurt-no te diré nada, ni harás nada, esto queda hasta aquí-desde ese momento Kurt dejó de hablar, y sólo escuchaba como su padre le pedía el nombre del muchacho que le había hecho eso, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, solamente lo veía ahí recostado, y como su hijo tenía los ojos vendados, no podía saber si estaba despierto o no.

Habían pasado dos semanas, en las que fue curado de todas sus heridas y en las que se mantuvo acostado en esa camilla, pero había algo que no entendía del todo ¿por qué no habían quitado las vendas que estaban en sus ojos? Pero como había decidido no hablar más con su padre no tenía forma de preguntar o saber, fue por eso que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el médico que lo trataba se enteró de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Quiero saber cuándo me dan el alta-susurró Kurt algo desanimado.

-Mañana por la tarde te la daremos, así que no te preocupes-dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

-¿Y ahí podrán quitarme el vendaje y volveré a ver?-dijo suavemente e intentando averiguar por qué esa parte de su rostro seguía tapada.

-Sí, te quitaremos el vendaje, pero no podrás ver-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-murmuró sintiendo como perdía el aire-¿alguna herida que no haya sanado?-susurró algo alterado-¿tal vez necesito quedarme por más tiempo?-dijo desesperándose e intentando comprender.

-Kurt, te hemos hecho todos los exámenes que corresponden y hemos esperado alguna evolución, pero todas las veces que han venido a cambiarte el vendaje y revisar tus ojos, estos siguen igual y no hay ninguna probabilidad de que sanen pronto o que recuperes la vista.

-¿Volveré a ver alguna vez?-susurró sin salir de su asombro.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero podemos…

-Ya…-lo cortó algo inquieto.

-Podemos intentar…

-¡Dije que ya!-gritó alterado y sin poder creer lo que ocurría, podía llorar y tener sensibilidad en sus ojos, pero no veía y ellos no sabían cómo reparar el daño, no tenían idea de cómo solucionarlo.

-Kurt-dijo su padre-tienes que…

-¡No veo papá! Quedé ciego por culpa de esa bestia de Karofsky ¡Ese idiota fue el que me dejó así!-gritó descontrolado y escuchó como algo caía fuertemente al suelo.

-¿David Karofsky?-susurró la entrenadora Beiste-¿él te hizo esto?-dijo sin reparar en la caja que traía en sus manos y que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Sí-susurró intentando parecer tranquilo, pero se sentía descontrolado y alterado.

-Gracias por decirme-susurró Shannon y salió inmediatamente de ahí, incluso Burt Hummel intentó detenerla, pero no había sido posible, porque ella iba alterada y fuera de control, ya que sabía que todo eso estaba muy mal y que no tenía ninguna forma de librar a uno de sus chicos de eso, porque tenía claro que uno de sus mejores jugadores debía pagar por su error, y ella no iba a interferir en su favor, porque él jamás tuvo compasión del chico que estaba en ese cuarto, incluso lo había dejado ciego.

Ante la huída abrupta de Shannon fue Burt quien cogió la caja que ella cargaba y la depósito sobre la cama del castaño. La abrió con cuidado y vio que la entrenadora había traído una torta y algunos refrescos para su hijo, todo con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor, por ello decidió dejar eso a un lado y luego le diría, cuando estuviera más tranquilo, bueno, si es que eso era posible de algún modo.

Ese día pasó tal como las semanas anteriores, en absoluto silencio, Kurt no hablaba y sólo se limitaba a llorar suavemente, intentando que nadie lo escuchara, pero eso era imposible, porque habían muchas personas entrando y saliendo de su habitación, pero la persona que permanecía ahí sin retirarse era su padre, quien lo observaba detenidamente e intentando que su hijo no lo escuchara llorar, porque ya tenía suficiente con lo que le estaba pasando para tener que preocuparse porque él lloraba.

Pudo ver cuando su pequeño se quedó dormido, por lo que lo arropó y se quedó a su lado acariciando su cabello, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de una cosa, si ese tal David Karofsky y los chicos del equipo de fútbol molestaban a su hijo por ser gay ¿qué le harían al ver que estaba ciego? Serían capaces de las peores cosas, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su muchacho, aunque Kurt tampoco le permitiría estar como su lazarillo junto a él para protegerlo, y un Hummel jamás huye, pero la vida de su hijo está en juego, no puede permitir que le sigan pasando esas cosas y tampoco puede perder ese año de estudios, tenía que encontrar una solución pronto, porque sabía que Shannon tardaría en hacer justicia por sus propias manos y que las represalias caerían en contra de Kurt, sin importar que estuviera ciego.

Fue por eso que sacó una tarjeta de presentación que estaba en su billetera. Pertenecía a un hombre al que había ayudado hace unos tres meses en la carretera, al que se le había descompuesto el auto y él se detuvo a ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, pero ese sujeto le había dado una tarjeta y le dijo que cuando lo necesitara lo llamara, que él haría todo lo que pudiera por él, que nunca dejaría de ayudarlo. En ese momento estaba convencido de que alguna forma ese hombre podría entenderlo y darle una solución, porque también había mencionado que era un prestigioso empresario, por lo que no tenía problemas de dinero o contactos.

Por eso Burt Hummel sujetó su teléfono y marcó el número que estaba en la pequeña tarjeta, espero unos segundos y comenzó a llamar, pero estuvo esperando en el teléfono por lo menos un minuto y nadie contestó, tal vez era por la hora ¿quién contestaría a la una de la madrugada? Seguramente era un hombre muy ocupado y él había sido un idiota al llamarlo a esas horas, aunque el empresario había asegurado que no importaba la hora, que lo contactara. Aún así era una locura llamar a esas horas, pero pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que era el mismo número que él había marcado antes, por eso contestó y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Hola-susurró y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

-Hola, tengo una llamada de este número ¿con quién hablo?-dijeron desde el otro lado.

-Soy Burt Hummel, yo lo…

-¡Burt!-dijo con confianza el hombre-cómo olvidar a quien me ayudó en la carretera-dijo alegremente-dígame qué necesita, porque para que me esté llamando a estas horas es porque es urgente-dijo de forma seria.

-Sí, disculpe la hora señor Duval-susurró.

-Hey, hombre, tranquilo puedes llamarme Alex, no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alex, tengo un grave problema con mi hijo y no sé qué hacer-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo que todo estaba demasiado mal.

-Cuéntame y veré cómo ayudarte-dijo seriamente.

-Bien, él recibió una golpiza hace dos semanas-dijo de forma directa.

-¿Por qué lo golpearon?-dijo intentando entender.

-Porque es gay-dijo de una vez y sintió el silencio que se formó del otro lado de la línea-entiendo si…

-¿Quién lo golpeó? ¿Tienes el nombre?-dijo seriamente-si quieres podemos iniciar acciones legales en su contra y…

-No-dijo de inmediato-quiero proteger a mi hijo, sé que la justicia no protegerá a un chico gay, que le darán la razón al chico que lo golpeó.

-Entiendo-murmuró suavemente-entonces podrías cambiarlo de escuela-dijo algo pensativo-mi hijo se encuentra en una Academia para varones, donde existe tolerancia cero para los matones y todo tipo de discriminación.

-No tengo el dinero para…

-Burt, te estoy diciendo qué haremos, no es pregunta ni nada, yo me ocupo de esto ¿algo más que quieras decirme?-dijo seriamente.

-Kurt quedó ciego y no sé cómo podrá acostumbrarse a un lugar así-dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se sentía impotente y alterado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su muchacho.

-No puede ser-dijo intentando contener la rabia que nacía en él-te ayudaré con Kurt, mañana te llamaré para reunirme con ustedes y ver qué opina de todo esto, y no me pidas que no haga nada en contra de quien lo golpeó, porque no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que ese sujeto pague.

-Yo tampoco, pero fue Kurt quien me pidió que…

-Burt, mi hijo también es gay, también sufrió lo que tu hijo, con la excepción que a él le rompieron algunos huesos y ahora no tiene ni cicatrices de lo que le ocurrió, pero no puedes permitir que alguien agreda de esa forma a tu muchacho y quede impune, haremos algo y yo te ayudaré, lo prometo-dijo seriamente.

-Gra…-intentaba hablar, pero no lo conseguía-gracias Alex, muchas gracias-dijo comenzando a secar sus lágrimas y sintiéndose totalmente idiota por no querer hacer algo más por Kurt.

-No agradezcas, mañana nos vemos y los ayudaré con todo esto.

-Gracias, hasta mañana-cortó la llamada y sintió como todo podría estar mejor para su hijo, porque en ese momento era lo único que importaba.

Luego de esa conversación las horas pasaron tranquilamente, Burt estaba algo ansioso por hablar con Alex Duval, pero estaba seguro que sería todo más sencillo de ahora en adelante, que las cosas podrían estar bien. Además, esa tarde le daban el alta a su hijo y lo podría llevar a casa, para que estuviera más cómodo y no tuviera problemas con nada. Así fue como llegó la tarde y el médico le dio el alta a Kurt, quien permanecía en absoluto silencio, lo subieron en una silla de ruedas y lo llevaron hasta la puerta del auto de su padre, una vez ahí se subió al vehículo y se marcharon a su hogar.

El ojiazul había seguido en silencio y su padre le había informado que iría un amigo a hablar con él cerca de las siete, por lo que cenarían todos juntos, ya que tenía que proponerle algo también. Kurt no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, después de todo ¿qué más le quedaba si no podía ver nada? Si incluso subirse al auto había sido complicado, porque golpeó su cabeza y casi se dobla un pie. Realmente las cosas no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante, cuando llegaron a casa el castaño ingresó con ayuda de su padre y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, pero casi al mismo tiempo que hacía eso sonó el timbre de la puerta y su padre fue a abrir. A los segundos escuchó pasos, los de su padre y dos personas más, no se molestó en levantarse ni hacer nada.

-Kurt, llegó un amigo que quiere hablar con nosotros, vino con su hijo-dijo suavemente, pero el castaño no contestó.

-Buenas tardes, soy Alex Duval-dijo el hombre tomando asiento en uno de los asientos-tu padre me ayudó hace unos meses en la carretera y ahí nos conocimos-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando el aspecto del joven que permanecía en silencio.

-Yo soy Nicholas Duval, soy su hijo y mi padre me habló de ti Kurt, de lo que te había sucedido y…

-¿Viniste a compadecerte del chico gay al que golpearon y dejaron ciego?-dijo alzando una ceja y aunque no podía ver, ellos si notaban la molestia e ironía que nacía en él.

-No, vine a ayudarte, porque también estuve en el hospital después que me golpearon en la escuela, permanecí ahí tres meses, estuve grave y me rompieron varios huesos, pero apenas salí de ahí me llevaron a una nueva escuela, la Academia Dalton para varones, ahí existe tolerancia cero a los matones y todo tipo de discriminación y violencia, ahí estarás seguro, porque es un internado en el que estamos resguardados y todos nos protegemos y ayudamos, estarás bien ahí.

-Hablé con el director y dijo que no tendría problemas en que te incorporaras cuando pudieras, puede ser esta semana como la siguiente, tu decides-dijo Alex con seguridad.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con tus clases y pero no te quedarás conmigo en la habitación, deberán asignarte una donde no tengan compañero de cuarto, ya que todas las habitaciones son de a dos.

-¿Qué?-aún no lograba procesar toda la información que los Duval le estaban entregando, eso era mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los que se decían sus amigos habían hecho por él, porque ellos eran unos completos desconocidos y habían hecho más que cualquier otra persona, realmente no podía creer que existieran.

-¿Qué dices Kurt?-dijo Nick acercándose y cogiendo una de sus manos, y fue ese momento en que el ojiazul sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo-¿necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?-dijo suavemente y notó como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro suavemente.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-susurró sin soltar la mano del otro chico.

-Porque nos necesitas-respondió el mayor de los Duval con una sonrisa-Burt aquí están los papeles de Kurt, está todo en orden, sólo deben presentarse a Dalton y ahí se encargarán de él.

-Ah por cierto-dijo Nick separándose de Kurt-te trajimos algo que podría servirte-dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la casa para ingresar nuevamente a los minutos. Pero esta vez no venía solo, traía un perro de color negro con sus patas y hocico de color café claro, se veía un animal serio y portaba una especie de arnés junto a una asa de metal, caminó hasta quedar al centro de la sala y en ese momento Nick lo soltó y el animal caminó hasta Kurt y se echó a sus pies, lo olfateó y reconoció de inmediato.

-Es un perro guía, es de la raza dóberman, son bastante dóciles y protectores, te ayudará si lo necesitas, tanto para defenderte como para guiarte en la Academia o incluso en la calle.

-¿Un perro?-susurró bajando su mano hasta el animal, el cual lamió sus dedos y se dejó acariciar. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, había sido golpeado brutalmente y por lo mismo había quedado ciego, pero ahora esos desconocidos le estregaban un perro guía, para que lo ayudara y estuviera con él, además, le habían dado la oportunidad de estar en una escuela donde estaría seguro y a salvo de todo, donde podría estar tranquilo y no temería morir a manos de cualquier idiota que tratara de reprimirlo.

-¿Qué dices, Kurt?-preguntó Alex-¿aceptas todo esto?-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo comenzar esta semana en Dalton?-susurró acariciando a su nuevo amigo.

-Cuando tú quieras, hijo-dijo al fin Burt, quien lucía notablemente emocionado.

-¿Irás mañana?-dijo Nick con una sonrisa y cogiendo nuevamente una mano del castaño.

-¿Papá?-dijo suavemente el ojiazul.

-Mañana será un buen día para empezar-dijo suavemente y notó como Kurt sonreía, como no hacía hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces los esperamos mañana en la entrada de la Academia Dalton ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Alex despidiéndose-no se arrepentirán de esto-dijo con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Burt, mientras Nick abrazaba a Kurt y se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de unos minutos los Hummel estaban completamente solos y parecía que las cosas irían bien y que ellos no tendrían problemas. Tal vez en unas semanas todo eso parecería normal, pero por ahora las cosas no estaban del todo bien, aunque comenzaban a ser mejor que hace unas horas atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**ValeAsencio: **Sí, fue un capítulo bastante triste y Karofsky... nada puede perdonar lo que hizo, pero eso ya se verá mucho más adelante. Los Duval son un encanto! amo a Nick y por eso lo hice participe de esta forma, ya que en la serie su aparición es mínima y ahora Kurt conocerá Dalton y verás qué ocurre con él... Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando! gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo! =)

**Adriana11: **Hey! sí, Kurt realmente la está pasando mal con lo que le ocurrió... pero acá está la continuación de este fic! espero te guste lo que sigue y gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Dani DC: **Con qué no se encontrará Kurt en Dalton? ahora verás lo que pasará con él allí, realmente espero te guste lo que sigue! cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Berenice: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Sinceramente me encanta Nick! es adorable y juega un papel importante en todo esto, ahora verás por qué el resumen dice que no todo es tan bueno como parece, eso comienza a quedar aclarado. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Faberry-Dianna: **Hola! Esa duda que me plantes, sobre "donde nada es tan bueno como le habían dicho" la verás aclarada ahora, entenderás por qué eso está ahí... gracias por leer! realmente espero te guste lo que sigue, cuídate mucho! suerte en todo! nos leemos pronto =)

**Kurttana: **Aquí está la continuación y sí... Kurt quedó ciego, pero ahora verás lo que sigue luego de lo que le ha ocurrido... cuídate mucho! qué estés muy bien y mucha suerte en todo! =)

**Team Warbler: **Me alegro que les gustara y realmente me gusta estar haciendo algo por ella, porque lo merece! Y ahora verán qué más hay de similar con el perro que tiene Yuna... Thad no será tan maltratado en este fic, así que no te preocupes! simplemente... será Thad xD Cuídense mucho y obviamente cuiden mucho a Yuna! los quiero chicos! =) hablamos pronto y un gran abrazo a cada uno de ustedes, qué estén muy bien!

**Anónimo: **Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien! =)

**Dany de Criss: **Aquí está la continuación! Los Duval serán muy importantes en este fic, y sinceramente yo los adoro! Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Paris-loquita: **Verás que Nick es adorable! sinceramente siempre me ha gustado mucho ese personaje, aunque su participación en Glee es menos que mínima... pero bueno. El perro será una buena y gran ayuda para Kurt... bueno, ahora verás que ocurre y más temprano que otras veces tengo listo este fic! gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien! =)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Realmente me alegra que haya tenido esta recibida este fic... ojalá les siga gustando, porque ahora verán la llegada de Kurt a la Academia Dalton, y... bueno ahora verán qué ocurre...

Agradezco a **Julieloveskurt** por su tiempo para revisar todas las locuras que escribo, lo mejor es tenerte como beta! =) y este fic va dedicado a **Yuna**, chica eres muy fuerte! Realmente agradezco conocerte!

Bueno gente querida, espero les guste lo que sigue y...

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No sabía cómo mantenerse equilibrado con su bolso y además con el perro tirando de él, porque como había dicho su padre tenían un gran parecido, ambos imponentes y orgullosos. Al parecer ese perro había nacido para guiarlo y ayudarlo, lo agradecía, pero le costaba enormemente no chocar con las cosas si el perro estaba intentando meterse entre sus piernas cada vez que había un muro en uno de los costados.

Aunque su padre le había dicho que el perro hacía eso para que él no chocara, por ese lado bien, pero el problema estaba que cuando el animal se metía entre sus piernas lo tiraba al suelo y la vergüenza la pasaba él, no su nueva mascota, insistía que Pavarotti era mejor guía, el pequeño canario no molestaba y por si fuera poco no exigía nada, sólo cantaba y alegraba sus tardes, pero su padre decidió que se quedara en Lima, y que solamente él junto al perro se marcharan a la Academia Dalton que quedaba en Westerville.

Academia Dalton, si lo pensaba bien sonaba demasiado lindo para ser cierto, porque en Mckinley High lo habían discriminado por ser homosexual e incluso habían destruido parte de su ropa en los múltiples ataques que habían sido con bebidas, arrojándolo al basurero y el último con su propia sangre, realmente no entendía el fanatismo que habían tenido con él solamente por ser quien era, por ser abiertamente legitimo, porque no era el hecho de ser homosexual, sino que al resto no le gustaba que fuera él, porque al final ninguno de ellos estaría en la misma cama que él cuando quisiera meterse con un chico, así que no era como si supieran lo que estaban "defendiendo".

De alguna forma esperaba que Nicholas Duval y su padre tuvieran razón respecto a esa dichosa Academia, porque no quería llegar a un lugar que fuera igual o peor, porque para eso se quedaba donde estaba, ya que luego de un ataque como el sufrido por Karofsky faltaba que todos se fueran en su contra por haber _inventado_ algo como eso, claro, como si una ceguera y golpiza fueran tan sencillas. Aunque agradecía no tener moretones o marcas permanentes, ya que ahora que ingresaría a Dalton tenía que verse lo mejor posible y se había asegurado con su padre que no tenía marcas, porque si le mentía se enteraría de todas formas, respecto al maquillaje y su peinado no tenía problemas, porque era algo hacía a ojos cerrados, por lo que no era un infortunio.

Pero había algo que lo estaba inquietando y lo mantenía a la defensiva, realmente eran dos cosas. La primera, ningún alumno de McKinley se había preocupado por saber de él, no era como si esperase tener algún admirador que fuera a saber de su salud, pero al menos habría esperado que sus amigos o incluso uno que otro chico del Club Glee se preocupara al menos lo suficiente como para ir a verlo, llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero nadie había hecho su aparición en esas semanas, excepto cuando estuvo en el hospital, donde una que otra persona lo fueron a ver, pero entre ellos destacaba a la entrenadora Beiste, quien aseguró hacer lo pertinente porque David Karofsky pagara e incluso cada dos días recibía un llamado de Sue preguntando como seguía y si necesitaba ayuda de algún modo, pero incluso Will, su profesor de español y el que estaba a cargo del club fue algo más indiferente, si bien fue a verlo no hizo nada más que eso, ir en representación de el resto que no se había atrevido a ir o que de plano no les interesaba verlo, porque a él no le venían con cuentos de interés justamente cuando estaba mal en el hospital.

Aunque si quería ser sincero, no extrañaría a nadie de McKinley High, tal vez a Sue y sería todo, porque nadie más había estado con él antes de su ataque, simplemente se había sumado Beiste, pero nada más. Pero por otro lado sí había algo que extrañaría, su vista. Aunque se mostrara fuerte delante de su padre, se sentía condenado por algo que no debía ser así, se sentía horrible por ese ataque tan horrible, por haber estado en el momento equivocado en la escuela, por no ser más fuerte, por no ser más valiente, por ser un estúpido chico que no tenía fuerza, que era afeminado y por sobre todo porque luchaba por sus ideales ¿y si mejor se hubiera quedado dentro del closet? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? La vida era muy sencilla si negaba lo que era, si no reconocía su sexualidad delante del mundo, si no luchaba por surgir en la vida, eso era sencillo y podría hacerlo, pero jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo y eso valía más para él, porque había sido su padre quien le enseñó a respetarse y valorar lo que era, a que no debía mentirse y mucho menos aparentar algo que no sería jamás.

Pero ahora qué le quedaba. Nunca había besado a ningún chico, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de un romance de ensueño y si siendo vidente nunca tuvo probabilidades ¿qué le quedaba siendo un no vidente? ¡Un maldito ciego! Un chico que vestía bien y que ahora tendría que enclaustrarse en un sitio que no conocía con gente que en su vida vería, porque a un idiota se le ocurrió dejarlo sin visión, sin algo que realmente valoraba, algo que lo hacía estar pendiente de los detalles importantes de la vida. Pero ahora no tenía nada de eso, se lo habían arrebatado de forma violenta y poco sensible, si le hubieran dicho que luego de la golpiza iba a quedar así, le habría gustado que Karofsky lo matara, que lo dejara bien muerto para no tener que agonizar de esa forma, porque si alguien le decía que los ciegos igual vivían de forma cómoda y sin problemas en esa condición, estaba muy equivocado.

Siempre escuchaba a personas defender a los más débiles y a los que _lo necesitaban_, pero ¿alguien sabía cómo se sentían realmente? Porque el hecho de tener un perro y un bastón no era nada agradable, no era muy lindo estar chocando con cosas para darse cuenta que no iba por buen camino, no era lindo caer al suelo y golpearse las manos, piernas, rostros e incluso sus partes intimas para darse cuenta que había algo que no le permitiría pasar a menos que fuera transparente, realmente era frustrante que alguien más intentara animarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ya se adaptaría y eso sería algo cotidiano con lo que aprendería a vivir fácilmente, claro, como si fuera fácil quedar ciego, a pesar de que habían pasado un par de semanas desde el ataque y desde que había quedado así. Estaba seguro que no lograría acostumbrarse totalmente a eso, por mucho que lo intentara, y lo peor del caso era que la persona que lo intentaba animar día a día era su padre, Burt Hummel, ese hombre que había sobrevivido luego de un coma y para más tenía a un hijo homosexual y ciego, ese hombre que lo había criado prácticamente solo, porque nunca había rehecho su vida, su madre murió cuando él tenía 8 años y de ahí fueron solamente los dos.

Burt Hummel era su inspiración y razón para ser quien era y para seguir levantándose cada día, porque escuchaba como su padre lloraba durante las noches, escuchaba como se levantaba en la noche y lo iba a ver dormir, lo observaba durante horas y sollozaba en el marco de la puerta, se reprendía mentalmente y golpeaba con sus puños las paredes y puertas al verlo de esa forma, chocando y golpeándose con las cosas, porque su padre se sentía culpable del ataque, sentía que había condenado a su hijo ¿cómo sabía él todas esas cosas? No podía ver, pero sí podía escuchar, porque por instinto había comenzado a afinar su oído al momento de levantarse e irse a dormir, con cada cosa que hacía en el día intentaba poner más atención a esos sonidos que antes no verificaba del todo, incluso cantaba junto a Pavarotti y se dio cuenta que su voz era más fina que la del pajarillo y que Pavarotti canturreaba lo mismo que él, pero en su idioma y antes jamás había notado algo así. Era impresionante lo que podía provocar la falta de uno de los sentidos más importantes, la vista.

Aunque de ninguna forma podía agradecer algo así, porque cada día sentía que estar vivo era un peso que no quería cargar, era un dolor que no quería dar a su padre, pero ni el suicidio era una opción, porque ¿cómo matarse sin que su padre alcanzara a sujetarlo cuando bajaba las escaleras? Sí, había pensado en esa forma, pero no lo había hecho porque sabía lo que sufriría su progenitor, sabía lo mal que estaría si lo veía de esa forma, por eso seguía mostrándose fuerte y valiente, decidido como todos los días y con una lengua afilada como siempre, pero eso era para el resto, no para Burt Hummel, no para su padre, no para el pilar dentro de su vida, no para la única persona que había hecho lo imposible por verlo sonreír y que lo aceptaba abiertamente, porque a pesar de toda esa aceptación sufría horriblemente cada vez que notaba como le costaba encontrar las cosas y eso era terrible para su alma, pero sabía que de algún modo se acostumbrarían a todo ello, pero no por eso dejaría de ser importante y todo un tema dentro de su pequeño hogar.

Ahora que iba viajando junto a su padre hasta Westerville, a la Academia Dalton, se ponía a pensar que no había sido sencillo marcharse después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en McKinley, tampoco era sencillo saber que Karofsky estaba prófugo y que seguía siendo buscado por su familia y los profesores de la secundaria. Las cosas no eran más sencillas que antes, incluso todo se había complicado un poco más, pero de alguna forma todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, pero no le gustaba mucho los tintes que tomaban las cosas en esos momentos, todo era bastante extraño. Porque un radical cambio de escuela no le haría muy bien que digamos, algo le hacía pensar que podría sufrir un poco más en Dalton que en otro lugar, porque una cosa era ser abiertamente homosexual y otra muy distinta era ser ciego.

Durante el viaje se había ido conversando con su padre, escuchando música de la radio y pensando en todo, en esos momentos fue realmente agradable el viaje, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el vehículo se había detenido y que la música del radio había sido bajada fue cuando un nudo se formó en su estómago y todo le pareció abrumadoramente pesado, habían llegado a la Academia Dalton, y en el momento que se bajó del vehículo para ser guiado por su perro y su padre se sintió totalmente desorientado, porque no conocía ni el lugar ni a las personas, por lo que no se podía dar una idea del horrible uniforme que le habían dado ni de cómo eran los chicos que estaban junto a él, pero hubo algo que lo alentó, una colonia que olió a lo lejos, con eso se daba cuenta que el olfato también se había activado al momento de perder sus ojos, al momento de quedar ciego, porque si bien su oído era una cosa, otra radicalmente distinta era su olfato, lo que provocaba que hiciera más gestos de desagrado que de costumbre o que sonriera sin que nadie entendiera las razones.

Se había sumido en sus pensamientos, pero en ningún momento dejó de prestar atención a lo que pasaba junto a él, en ningún momento dejó de darse cuenta y de saludar a los Duval, porque tanto Nick como su padre se encontraban en la entrada de Dalton para recibirlos, ambos los esperaban y aunque no podía verlos estaba seguro que lo miraban con una sonrisa, porque de alguna forma extraña esos dos hombres eran completamente distintos al resto de la civilización, venían de algún lado de la galaxia donde había que ayudar al otro y donde ser generoso no era mal visto, porque ¿Quién regalaba un perro y gastaba dinero en inscribir a un chico ciego en una escuela tan cara como Dalton? Solamente alguien generoso, porque la ayuda que prestó su padre no había sido gran cosa, aunque para los Duval si lo fuese.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba y cogía por el brazo-soy Nick-dijo con una sonrisa el chico y notó como el ojiazul hacía el mismo gesto-ya solicité tus papeles en la administración, así que tengo tu horario y la llave de tu habitación, logré que te incorporarán en todas mis clases, así te puedo ayudar y estar contigo en todo momento.

-¿Serás mi sombra?-dijo suavemente el castaño.

-No tengo problemas con eso-respondió el joven Duval cogiendo la maleta del nuevo muchacho y caminando junto a él, sin soltarlo del brazo-primero iremos a tu habitación.

-Kurt-lo llamó su padre seriamente y el castaño simplemente se quedó quieto, estaba seguro que su padre estaba frente a él y ahora lo sujetaría por los hombros como hacía siempre-si tienes problemas avísame, por favor-dijo con la voz rompiéndose a cada palabra-si ocurre algo me llamas y estaré en menos de dos minutos aquí-dijo carraspeando para que las lágrimas no cayeran-hijo, si este es un buen lugar para ti, quiero que me lo digas y verte con una sonrisa cada fin de semana, pero si no lo es te saco de inmediato-susurró suavemente y abrazó a su hijo-solo te quiero ver bien y feliz.

-Gracias, papá-murmuró suavemente y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego separarse y sentir como Nick cogía su brazo y lo encaminaba por los pasillos de la Academia Dalton, habían subido un par de escaleras y escuchaba mucho ruido a su alrededor, incluso logró notar como algunos susurraban a su alrededor y las veces que Nick saludaba a algunos chicos, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Kurt, algo que jamás pensó notar.

-Hola, Jeff-eso fue todo lo que escuchó por parte de su nuevo amigo y se dio cuenta de algo, su voz había bajado algunos tonos, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y la sensación de añoranza y tristeza se había apoderado del ambiente, si era sincero eso jamás lo había _visto_ en ningún sitio, pero ahora que estaba incapacitado de uno de sus sentidos más importantes se daba cuenta de otras cosas.

-¿Un amigo?-susurró el joven Hummel suavemente, lo más bajo posible por si aún estaba cerca el otro chico.

-Solamente un compañero de los Warblers, vamos en los mismos cursos e incluso compartimos habitación, pero no pasamos de ser compañeros, no hablamos casi nada-dijo con algo de decepción en la voz, se sentía la tristeza por parte del muchacho.

-Entiendo-murmuró suavemente y sintió como Nick apretaba su brazo un poco más fuerte-¿ocurre algo?-dijo extrañado y comenzando a andar un poco más despacio.

-Nada, está todo bien-dijo suavemente y jalando un poco el brazo del castaño para seguir caminando.

Siguieron su camino en absoluto silencio, Kurt intentaba percibir cada aroma y oír múltiples conversaciones, necesitaba orientarse respecto a ese lugar y esa sería la única forma, porque verlo era totalmente imposible, aunque podría preguntarle a Nick, pero el chico parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y en lo que fuera que pasara hace unos segundos atrás, porque ese apretón en su brazo había sido bastante extraño.

Pero no solamente ese había sido un contratiempo, sino que también el hecho de que muchos chicos se habían acercado al perro que él llegaba, acariciándolo o simplemente susurrando a su alrededor, todos preguntándose para qué necesitaría un perro con él si se veía bien, a menos que lo fuera a proteger de algo, pero en ningún caso alguien pensó en que Kurt estaba ciego y que ese era un perro guía, nadie se había dado cuenta y eso que el animal llenbaba todos los implementos que él necesitaba.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta el cuarto de Kurt, pero una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta fue Nick quien golpeó e hizo esperar al castaño, diciéndole que se aseguraría que no hubiera nada, pero ¿por qué tenía que asegurarse si se suponía era su habitación y tenía tanto derecho como su compañero de cuarto a entrar en ella? Pero no dijo nada, no preguntó ni comentó, simplemente se limitó a hacer caso y obedecer lo que le había pedido su amigo.

-Ahora puedes entra-dijo Nick mirando a todas partes por el pasillo, mientras Kurt entraba con cuidado, siendo guiado por su perro, el que olfateaba todo lo que estaba cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre? Siento como si estuviéramos invadiendo el espacio personal de alguien más-se atrevió a decir Kurt cuando sintió como Nick cerraba la puerta y se quedaban solos en la intimidad de ese cuarto.

-Algo así-suspiró con pesar-Ocurre que te pusieron en la habitación del líder de los Warblers, Blaine Anderson-dijo quedamente y respirando con fuerza.

-¿Y qué diferencia a ese chico del resto? Porque no creo que esta habitación sea de oro o que sus cosas no deban ser tocadas o vistas por alguien más-dijo suavemente y de forma calmada, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Fuera de lo guapo, buena voz y dinero que tiene, la gran diferencia con el resto del mundo es su arrogancia, es lo malditamente detestable y esa mirada despectiva que nos da a todos los que no somos de su círculo.

-Pero tú perteneces a los Warblers ¿no?-dijo extrañado.

-Sí, pero soy prácticamente uno de los tantos ecos de Blaine Anderson-dijo con algo de amargura-y eso no es suficiente para pertenecer a su círculo de amigos, porque para él somos solo los chicos que deben estar ahí porque es nuestro deber acompañar su voz, es responsabilidad de nosotros que él se siga escuchando mejor que el resto-bufó con molestia el joven Duval.

-Realmente lo pintas como todo un ogro ¿debo tener cuidado con él?-preguntó suavemente e intentando no sonar impertinente o de alguna forma algo inseguro. Aunque si era sincera ya le caía mal ese tal Blaine, porque si había algo que detestaba eran las personas engreídas que no eran capaces de hacer algo mejor por el resto, sino que se dedicaban a hacer más miserable la vida de los demás.

-Primero que nada, detesta que alguien entre en su habitación e incluso tiene una orden en dirección de no compartir con nadie su cuarto, pero lamentablemente por esta vez se hizo una excepción para que pudiera compartirla contigo, porque si no te quedas a dormir en el pasillo. A eso debes sumarle que odia a los perros y que es un chico orgulloso y poco grato.

-¿Por qué es líder de los Warblers? ¿Por ser popular y lindo?-dijo alzando una ceja, porque realmente no entendía cómo alguien así podía ser tan especial para liderar a un grupo de canto, aunque de cierta forma le recordaba a Quinn, quien era similar, pero con la diferencia de que no era arrogante, simplemente poco dada a hablar con los que no eran de su círculo.

-Y además por ser el mejor cantante de todos, porque somos un coro, el mejor de Westerville-dijo con orgullo Nick, y eso hizo sonreír a Kurt, porque le había parecido adorable que su compañero no entendiera su ironía y sarcasmo al hacer esas preguntas.

-Entiendo, entonces tienen a un arrogante porque les gana al resto de las escuelas-dijo con una sonrisa y escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de su amigo-existía ese tipo de personas en Mckinley y realmente entiendo ese estilo, pero no lo comparto para nada-dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo tampoco, pero tal vez hace una excepción contigo y es menos apático y algo más accesible, lo digo porque necesitarás algo de ayuda para adaptarte, aunque yo estaré ahí para ti, pero en estas paredes no puedo permanecer por mucho tiempo, porque él me sacará fuera de un momento a otro si me encuentra aquí.

-No te preocupes, sé protegerme en ese aspecto, porque dudo mucho que sea violento y me deje peor de lo que me hizo el matón de mi escuela, así que estaré bien, solo te pido que me ayudes a llegar a mis clases y me ayudes a estudiar, ya que dudo mucho poder hacerlo por mi mismo-dijo suavemente y bajando un poco la mirada.

-No hay problema, te ayudaré con los estudios y todo lo que necesites, incluso, si quieres podemos almorzar juntos-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias, será un placer-dijo sonriendo y sintiéndose algo más tranquilo de no tener que andar solo por ahí o de reprobar todo debido a su ceguera.

-Por cierto ¿ya le pusiste nombre al perro?-dijo Nick alzando una ceja.

-No, no tengo ningún nombre para él-murmuró Kurt pensativo, realmente no se le había ocurrido ponerle un nombre al animal, no pensaba que lo necesitara, aunque Pavarotti siendo un canario sí tenía un nombre.

-Yo quería ponerle uno, pero me dijeron que no era apropiado si otra persona iba a ser el dueño, por lo que no pude-dijo con una mueca.

-Acepto sugerencias-dijo Kurt de forma coqueta y riendo junto a su compañero.

-Zeus-dijo suavemente y notando como el animal movía la cola al escuchar su nombre, al parecer le había gustado al animal que le dijeran así.

-Me gusta ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-dijo curioso Kurt, realmente no le llamaba la atención el nombre, pero había notado la tristeza en Nick hace un rato y si de alguna forma lo podía alegrar con eso era bueno.

-Dioses griegos, soy fanático de la historia y las antiguas civilizaciones-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como Kurt seguía sonriente-así que ya sabes uno de mis extraños gustos, porque no a todos les agrada la historia.

-Descuida, yo soy uno de sus detractores, pero hay cosas interesantes de todos modos-dijo suavemente y adaptándose algo más a ese lugar, donde habían permanecido más tiempo del necesario, porque a su parecer ya habían comenzado las clases y estaba casi seguro porque había escuchado un timbre cuando caminaban por uno de los pasillos a la habitación.

Justo en ese momento lograron escuchar una campana, que por lo que le dijo Nick, anunciaba el cambio de clases y daba a los alumnos algunos minutos para cambiarse de aula e incluso ir a sus habitaciones por el resto de sus libros. Por lo que lo mejor era irse de ahí y asistir a clases, porque no sería bien visto que Kurt siendo alumno nuevo se saltara las materias de la mañana solamente por conocer su habitación o el lugar. Después de todo era su primer día y como tal debía dejar una buena impresión ante los profesores y alumnos de Dalton.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Nick cogiendo a Kurt por el brazo.

-¿Qué clase nos toca?-susurró Kurt sintiendo como Zeus se pegaba a él para que pudiera coger el asa , pero al instante notó como Nick le arrebataba el asa y lo alejaba de él.

-Lo lamento, él no puede ir, porque los profesores se pueden molestar o no entender que lo necesitas. Además, muchos se distraen y no les gustan los animales y pueden darte más problemas de los que podrías llegar a tener aquí, así que por ahora es mejor que nuestro amigo se quede aquí-dijo acariciando al animal, quien movió la cola y se acomodó a un lado de una de las camas que habían en el lugar.

-Entiendo-susurró suavemente-entonces vamos-dijo sonriendo y siguiendo el paso de su amigo.

-Vamos a la clase de Biología ¿estás preparado para conocer al resto?-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo como Nick le imprimía cierto apuro a salir de ahí.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo Kurt tirando un poco del brazo de su compañerol-¿Nick?

-Blaine-susurró el joven Duval quedándose en el mismo lugar que había tomado hace un par de segundos y con eso haciéndole entender a Kurt que el chico nombrado se encontraba frente a ellos, por lo que el castaño supo adoptar la postura necesaria para no parecer ciego y mucho menos para ser menos que el "gran líder Warbler".

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pudo escuchar una voz fría y totalmente molesta-¿quién los autorizó para entrar a mi habitación e husmear en mis cosas?-dijo dando un paso hacia ellos, y Kurt pudo notar que de forma instintiva Nick daba un paso hacia atrás. Había algo que no terminaba comprender de eso ¿Nick le tenía miedo a Blaine? ¿Miedo? Realmente no comprendía como un líder era tal si le temías, eso no era un líder, era cualquier otra cosa, menos un líder, alguien a quien se le teme y no respeta no es líder.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo el castaño adelantándose un paso y estirando su mano en forma de saludo-soy nuevo y me asignaron esta habitación, Nick me guió y me ayudaba con mis cosas, por eso estamos aquí-dijo seriamente y bajando la mano al no percibir respuesta. Una vez su padre le había dicho, siempre da la mano al saludar, pero si pasados cinco segundos no hay respuesta bájala y no habrá mayor problema, esos eran algunos datos de cortesía que había que tener entre caballeros, lo que le hacía ver a Kurt que Blaine no era para nada un caballero.

-Blaine Anderson-dijo sin mayor emoción o explicación el otro chico-supongo que Nick te habrá dicho por qué puedo estar tan molesto de que ustedes dos estén en mi habitación-dijo seriamente y pasando por el lado de Kurt, por lo que el castaño dio inmediatamente la vuelta para quedar mirando hacia ahí y con un pequeño jalón de Nick logró alinearse de la forma correcta hacia donde había ido Blaine.

Duval, vete de aquí, esta habitación no es tuya y no tienes por qué…-iba diciendo Blaine, pero fue interrumpido.

-Es mi amigo-dijo Kurt suavemente y haciendo que Nick no se moviera de su lugar.

-No me interesa, yo llegué primero a esta habitación y son mis reglas las que se respetan, no la de un chico nuevo que pareciera totalmente perdido de la realidad y espacio-dijo de forma despectiva y acercándose a él-porque para tu información esto no es un concurso de modas como para que lleves el cabello con ese estilo y tengas esas maneras tan correctas y delicadas.

-Es lo que corresponde, es lo mínimo de deferencia que hay que tener por el resto.

-¿Deferencia?-dijo Blaine alzando una ceja y sin creer el vocabulario que ocupaba el castaño.

-Atención-susurró el ojiazul suavemente, para que el otro chico no se sintiera ofendido.

-Sé que significa-dijo con una mueca y molestándose bastante-lo que no entiendo es cómo ocupas un vocabulario así.

-Kurt vamos a clases-indicó Nick cogiéndolo por el brazo.

-Vamos, hasta pronto Blaine-dijo Kurt suavemente, pero cuando se iba a girar le pareció que Blaine había hecho un movimiento brusco y sintió como su perro se levantaba del lugar donde se había quedado. Por ello, el ojiazul se quedó donde estaba y escuchó atentamente lo que decía el joven Anderson, porque sí, habló inmediatamente después de que Zeus se movió de su lugar.

-¡Qué hace esta bestia aquí!-gritó retrocediendo levemente y mirando con total atención al animal.

-No es una bestia, es mi…-iba a decir Kurt, pero fue interrumpido.

-No me interesa si es tu padre reencarnado ¡Sácalo de aquí!-gritó molesto y comenzó a tirar cosas cerca del animal para que se moviera de donde estaba.

-¡No le hagas nada!-dijo molesto el ojiazul-¡Basta!-pero se dio cuenta que Blaine no se detenía y seguía arrojando cosas, por lo que se movió de donde estaba e intentó llegar hasta donde estaba Zeus, pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y cayó fuertemente, ante eso Blaine lo miró cansado y lo cogió por un brazo levantándolo violentamente.

-Llévate tu mugroso animal de aquí ¡Fuera!-gritó furioso.

-No-susurró Kurt mirando a otro lado, no tenía idea de dónde estaba Blaine-es mi perro guía.

-¿Qué?-dijo el joven Anderson soltándolo y mirándolo con asco, como si fuera lo peor del mundo-¿ciego? Lo que me faltaba-susurró pasando su mano por su cabello lleno de gel-si creen que te ayudaré y todo lo demás, ni loco. No tienes mi ayuda, por mí que ni hubieras pisado Dalton ¿qué tienes que hacer aquí si no eres más que un maldito ciego? ¿Sabes hasta donde lograrás llegar en la vida?

-¿Qué?-susurró Kurt sin poder creer que ese chico había comenzado a agredirlo de esa forma.

-A ningún lado, ahí vas a llegar, porque no eres nadie-dijo de forma despectiva-eres un maldito ciego que es un estorbo y es imposible que hagas algo por la vida ¿no te das cuenta que esta vida es de los que ven?

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así ¡No tienes idea de lo que me pasó!-dijo Kurt intentando defenderse de los mejores modos, ahora estaba frente a Blaine.

-¡No me interesa! Te lo explicaré así niño nuevo-dijo de forma suave-no tienes derechos en todo Ohio ni en el resto del planeta, los ciegos son y siempre serán un estorbo ¿te das cuenta de cuánta utilidad has tenido desde que eres ciego?-dijo de forma fría-espera responderé por ti-dijo con una sonrisa-cero, porque te has caído más veces de las que quisieras y debes depender de algo o alguien más, sinceramente te podrías haber muerto, eso habría sido mejor para ti y para todos, porque ¿sabes hasta donde llegarás en la vida? ¡A ningún lado!-dijo con burla-porque pasaste de ser alguien normal a un chico que nadie querría a su lado, al chico que simplemente sirve para tener de mueble, porque si alguna vez te llego a necesitar será para ocuparte de mesa e incluso de perchero, es lo máximo que se puede hacer contigo-dijo palmeándole un hombro-bueno, fue un placer conocerte Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa-nos vemos pronto ¡Oh, espera!-dijo con sarcasmo-yo te podré ver pronto, tú no-dijo fríamente y se marchó de la habitación.

Tanto Kurt como Nick se quedaron en silencio, el ojiazul no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, no podía entender por qué un chico que apenas conocía lo trataba de una forma tan cruda e hiriente, se sentía horrible, fuera de que no podía ver había sido denigrado totalmente y ¿cómo se defendía? No podía defenderse porque no sabía cómo, porque el mundo sin imágenes era nuevo para él, realmente nunca había estado privado de su vista, solamente de sus piernas cuando el señor Schouster los hizo estar una semana en las sillas de ruedas para comprender cómo se sentía Artie, fue un buen ejercicio, pero lo que le ocurría ahora no se comparaba en nada a eso, porque esto era real, era difícil e incluso imposible, porque ¿de qué forma un ciego puede ver sin sus ojos? No existe tal respuesta, y lo peor era que Kurt estaba aprendiendo todo eso de la manera más cruda.

Nick se sentía más inútil que nunca, se sentía totalmente inservible, porque Anderson había basureado a gusto a su amigo ¡Al que llamaba amigo! Y él qué había hecho, nada. Absolutamente nada, lo había dejado sin escudos ante Blaine, incluso Kurt había ido a parar al suelo y él no fue capaz de acercarse a ayudarlo ¿qué clase de persona era? Kurt lo necesitaba, Kurt estaba siendo dañado, herido y cruelmente golpeado psicológicamente y él no había hecho nada, solo se había quedado de pie mirando y escuchando todo lo que le habían dicho.

El joven Duval alzó el rostro para mirar a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que lloraba en silencio, que las lágrimas caían por su rostro e iban a parar al suelo, se veía dolido, molesto, roto. Realmente estaba vulnerable en ese momento, pero en absoluto silencio se había quedado sin hacer gesto alguno o demostrar cosas. Solamente vio como Zeus se les acercó y se echó a los pies de Kurt, apoyándose en él y acariciándolo levemente, se veía triste.

-Kurt hay que…-iba a decir Nick, pero vio como el ojiazul negaba.

-No iré a clases hoy, no puedo, no es justo para el resto-murmuró suavemente y secando sus lágrimas-solo necesito que me lleves al baño y luego te puedes marchar ¿es posible?-dijo con suavidad.

-No hay problema, ven-dijo guiándolo, y una vez en el lugar le indicó dónde estaba cada cosa.

-Gracias, Nick, realmente te has portado como un buen amigo-dijo casi en un susurro y cerró la puerta del baño dejando al joven Duval del otro lado.

-No lo he sido, he sido de lo peor contigo-murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí.

Se sentía horrible, pero no podía llamar a su padre para contarle algo así, al parecer sus días en Dalton serían similares a los que vivió en McKinley, pero acá era diferente, porque no podía resguardarse en sus palabras, porque estás no tenían fundamente ni valor, simplemente tendría que intentar no salir tan maltrecho, porque de momento no podía hacer nada contra Blaine ni contra nadie que lo agrediera, estaba perdido en esas paredes, absolutamente perdido, porque nadie se arriesgaría a ayudarlo ni a defenderlo, porque lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación había sido un hecho mínimo, por lo que ni se quería imaginar lo que le esperaría estando en medio de los pasillos de Dalton, ahora sí que se había metido en problemas, porque si Blaine Anderson era tan soberbio y tenía tanta importancia dentro de la Academia como le había dicho Nick, estaba absolutamente perdido y se podía dar por eliminado de ese lugar en poco tiempo, por primera vez Kurt Hummel sentía que perdía una batalla antes de pelearla.


	3. Chapter 3

**pamboydontetto: **Blaine... es un completo idiota hasta ahora, cierto? Bueno, ahora verás que todo puede empeorar... sí, puede ser peor y ahora lo demostrará. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! =)

**FeerHummel: **Es tan hermoso Blaine... y tan idiota también, sí, es cierto que trata horrible a Kurt y como bien dices, todo tiene su por qué. Ahora verás cómo se sigue moviendo Kurt en esta historia, espero te guste como sigue, me gusta que tomes en cuenta esos pequeños detalles, así como mencionas lo del primer capítulo... eso es bueno =) Espero te guste lo que viene ahora! porque aquí Kurt... dios! espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo!

**Adriana11: **Kurt sufre mucho... demasiado para mi gusto, ok, yo estoy escribiendo el fic, pero hay cosas que deben ser así aunque yo no quiera u.u Blaine... bueno, sí en parte es cierto, Blaine tendrá su infierno personal... pero eso aún no viene, de momento él es el infierno de Kurt y se pone cada vez peor, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Sí! tu comentario se envió y muchas gracias! Bueno... Kurt seguirá pasándola mal y realmente dolerá todo lo que sigue y para qué decir Blaine... es un asco de persona, pero llegara alguien a poner freno a algunas cosas. Pronto habrá respuesta a por qué Blaine es así, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Faberry-Dianna: **Veamos hasta cuando les dura lo de compañeros de cuarto, porque este capítulo trae muchas cosas y Kurt será quien lo pase peor, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**Dani DC: **Esa es la idea, que el fic te tenga con los pelos de punta y... no! Blaine te tiene con los pelos de punta, no el fic! Ahora verás como se portan los demás... cómo es Dalton realmente, y aquí está la actualización, gracias por leer y comentar!

**ValeAsencio: **Pero si Blaine no es todas esas cosas! bueno sí xD realmente es malvado y cada capítulo que pasa se pone peor! Cierto, ser lindo no siempre le ayudará... y Kurt realmente la está pasando muy mal... y cada vez empeoran más las cosas para él. Y sí, aquí nuestro querido Kurt tiene otro amigo, alguien que está dispuesto a todo por él. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! realmente gracias por tus palabras, ojalá te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! qué estés muy bien! =)

**julieloveskurt: **realmente te agradezco mucho mucho que seas mi beta, porque haces un maravilloso trabajo al revisar cada vez que se me da la gana xD gracias por aguantarme! y sé que quieres bañarte en las lágrimas de Blaine, pero calma... ya llegará su momento, así que tranquila... eso ocurrirá. Gracias por todo! un abrazo, cuídate mucho mucho! :D

**Paris-loquita: **Ahora verás que Kurt tiene a alguien más además de Zeus y Nick... se suma otro personaje, y sí, fue un muy mal día de clases, el que sigue aquí. Además, Blaine no se detendrá y puedes odiarlo aún más. Burt es un amor! es increíble ese hombre! Blaine... bueno algo se sabe de él ahora, pero no es mucho, pero Kurt... bueno Kurt... uyy me gustaría decir lo que ocurrirá pero no se puede aún, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! y sí, Nick y Jeff serían hermosa pareja! xD

**Anita: **Totalmente quiero Niff... pero veamos si se da =) Y Blaine... ufff este Blaine es increíble! Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo! nos leemos!

**Anónimo: **Blaine está siendo muy odiado últimamente y aquí aún más, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Dany de Criss: **Realmente Blaine es lo que dices, repulsivo y atrayente, es una combinación algo extraña, algo inusual, pero es lo que queda bien en este fic, aunque él también la ha pasado mal. Aquí está la continuación, donde realmente Kurt no la pasará nada de bien y verás que Nick será una gran ayuda para el pobre de Kurt y pronto verás que Jeff comienza a aparecer un poco más. Blaine... Blaine es parte de los males de Kurt, verás que no ayuda en nada su actitud y provoca que todo salga muy mal. Espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien! =)

Y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, realmente me costó un poco más sacarlo por falta de tiempo, pero la idea e inspiración siguen conmigo y realmente aprecio mucho sus reviews y que me lean. Este fic va dedicado a **yuna**, quien es una chica muy valiente y realmente ha hecho todo lo posible por seguir, insisto, falta más gente como tú en este mundo! Y por supuesto agradezco a mi beta **julieloveskurt** que maravillosamente se hace el tiempo para revisar a la velocidad de la luz cada cosa que escribo! mil gracias =)

Espero les guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por seguir esta idea! Aquí verán algo más de Kurt... y como ya vieron, Blaine no será de los mejores y aquí las cosas toman tonos peores... ojalá les guste.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se había quedado en el mismo sitio, no sabía si habían sido sólo algunos minutos o un par de horas. Pero desde que Nick se fuera que él se había puesto a llorar como no lo hacía desde que su padre estuvo en coma, lloraba sentado debajo del lavamanos, porque estaba seguro que ese sitio era el único que estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para no tener tantos gérmenes, intentaba no gritar por el dolor que se había depositado en su pecho, por toda la angustia, rabia e impotencia de no saber defenderse de sujetos como Blaine Anderson, realmente lo detestaba sin conocerlo más ¿por qué tenía que tratarlo así? Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba sufriendo y aún así agregaba más dolor a todo lo que le pasaba.

Intentó levantarse de su lugar, pero le costaba enormemente, por lo que gateó hasta que su cabeza pasó a llevar algo, luego tocó con las manos y se dio cuenta de que era el retrete, se afirmó en él y luego se puso de pie, porque según le había dicho Nick, ese objeto no estaba a más de seis pies de distancia de la puerta. Suspiró con pesar y giró la manilla suavemente, abrió la puerta, pero sintió como un pequeño tirón sacudió todo su brazo. Sí, aún quedaban secuelas de los golpes que le había dado Karofsky. Realmente no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría su padre si se enteraba de donde estaba, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para que no siguiera al futbolista su progenitor igualmente lo había hecho.

Estaba cansado de esa situación, porque de todas formas él se había cambiado de escuela y tenía una secuela permanente, estaba ciego, por lo que daba igual si a David Karofsky lo metía en un reformatorio o si lo mataban a golpes, porque nada de eso haría que él recobrara la vista y mucho menos que pudiera ser feliz con alguien, de algún modo el futbolista se había encargado de quitarle lo gay que tenía, porque en esa condición ¿quién lo querría? Y por sobre todo ¿cómo sería él si ni se podía mirar a un espejo? Durante los días que había estado en casa pudo pedirle ayuda a su padre para vestirse o que le diera indicaciones de los moretones que tenía que cubrir con el maquillaje, pero en la Academia Dalton solamente tenía a Nicholas Duval, quien no era su compañero de cuarto, solamente era un chico muy amable que había accedido a ayudarlo a cambio de nada, ojalá pudiera hacer que Nick fuera su compañero de habitación, y no Blaine Anderson quien había tenido razón en todo lo que dijo porque ¿a quién le sirve un ciego? Realmente ¿qué utilidad tendría ahora si estaba en esas condiciones?

-Ninguna-suspiró el castaño débilmente y llegando hasta su cama, pero antes de poder sentarse sintió como Zeus lamía una de sus manos y luego lo tiraba del pantalón para que se sentara donde correspondía-gracias-murmuró amablemente y buscando la cabeza del animal, al que acarició por unos segundos, luego se recostó de espaldas a la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque sinceramente no tendría razones para hacerlo si de igual forma no veía, pero al parecer era un acto instintivo y reflejo de su cuerpo, algo que no podría modificar en tan poco tiempo.

Lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido y pudo sentir que alguien había entrado a la habitación, seguramente era Blaine quien venía a insultarlo o a buscar algunas cosas y de paso insultarlo y hacerlo sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, porque sinceramente era su primer día de _clases_ –a las que no había ido – y ya se quería largar de la tan prestigiosa Academia Dalton, la que le estaba trayendo más sinsabores que otra cosas, realmente no soportaba estar entre esas cuatro paredes sintiéndose totalmente inútil.

Escuchó como Zeus se ponía de pie y comenzaba a gruñir, caminando lentamente hasta la otra persona que estaba ahí. No escuchó mucho más, porque a los segundos quien fuera que había entrado se había largado de la habitación cerrando suavemente y sin decir una sola palabra, es como si hubiese entrado a espiar y se hubiera encontrado con la sorpresa de que ese cuarto no estaba del todo solo. Al parecer sería alguien que buscaba a Blaine y se había encontrado con él. Realmente no soportaría por mucho más esa situación, porque hasta ahora su vida no era la que él quería, no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, ya que estaba ciego, entonces ¿qué le quedaba? Su padre lo amaba y apoyaba, pero ¿eso sería suficiente para seguir viviendo?

Kurt Hummel toda su vida había soñado con ser amado por un chico tan guapo como él mismo se consideraba, por un chico que fuera inteligente y cantara bien, por un muchacho que fuera capaz de estar con él sin importar lo que pasara, si le preguntaban él había planeado un romance al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta, aunque en este caso fueran dos Romeos en la historia.

Tenía que mantenerse lo más firme posible, por su padre, aunque el ya estar pensando en que ninguno de sus sueños se haría realidad lo comenzaba a deprimir, aunque si lo pensaba mejor desde que había sido sujetado por Karofsky en los vestuarios, desde que lo había azotado y golpeado hasta cansarse que se había dado cuenta que sus sueños no se harían realidad y que probablemente moriría en las manos de ese chico, pero ahora que se daba cuenta estaba semi muerto, porque ¿para quién era vida el no poder ver?

Se mantuvo en la misma posición por la próxima hora, y sin saber cómo se quedó dormido y por fin su cerebro descansó de tanta tortura que él se estaba dando, porque insistía con darle crédito a las palabras de Blaine Anderson, insistía en creer en lo que ese muchacho le había dicho de forma cruel y fría, insistía en sentirse amargado y triste, pero por sobre todo solo. Aunque algo le decía que de algún modo el resto de los alumnos no lo rechazarían como su compañero de cuarto, aunque tampoco estaba tan seguro de ello.

Fue así como se durmió e ingresó en un sueño profundo y tranquilizador, donde nada ni nadie le podría hacer daño, donde todo era más tranquilo y si le preguntaban, más alentador. Por eso amaba el mundo de los sueños, porque en ese lugar él podría ser quien quisiera y hacer lo que estimara conveniente sin que nada ni nadie lo molestara, sin que alguien se interpusiera en su vida porque se le había dado la gana molestar. Por ello en las horas que siguieron no sintió a la gente que entró y salió de su habitación, no escuchó a nadie y por sobre todo no lo molestaron y eso fue bastante bueno para sentirse algo mejor, pero debía despertar en algún momento y cuando lo hiciera tal vez las cosas serían mejores o tendría que soportar algo peor. Por eso no le fue sencillo despertar y mucho menos abrir los ojos cuando debía, porque su cuerpo se había adaptado a estar acostado y tranquilo, y por sobre todo ahí se sentía confiado y sin mayor problema.

-No te molestes en si te ve o no-escuchó la voz de Blaine al otro lado de la habitación-es ciego y ni se dará cuenta de cómo te voy a follar contra la muralla. Ese fue el instante preciso en que Kurt se mantuvo quieto y simulando que seguía durmiendo, en que lo mejor tal vez sería mantenerse en su lugar y no salir corriendo porque alguien tendría sexo a metros de él.

-¿Es ciego?-escuchó otra voz, era un chico, se escuchaba algo sorprendido y su tono de voz era bajo, como temiendo que los descubrieran. Al parecer Blaine Anderson era gay y tenía un novio, porque de otra forma no se explicaba que estuvieran a punto de tener sexo, aunque después de todo lo que había visto en Mckinley no le sorprendería si esos dos se follaban mutuamente por puro placer y para matar el tiempo.

-Sí, y ese perro molesta aquí, pero entre tener que aguantar el sermón del director y dejarlos ahí tranquilos, prefiero lo segundo.

-Es cierto, después de todo tu prontuario no es el más limpio de todos, Blaine-dijo divertido.

-Miren quien habla el…-todo quedó en silencio y por lo que podía escuchar el castaño deducía que ambos se habían empezado a besar y se encontraban apoyados en una de las paredes del lugar, ya que se había escuchado un fuerte golpe y algunos jadeos comenzaban a retumbar en esa habitación.

-Insisto-susurró el muchacho que no identificaba aún-no me siento cómodo aquí.

-Ya te dije, el cieguito no nos molestará-murmuró el joven Anderson de forma cansada.

-No es eso, no me siento muy bien con que un perro este observando cómo follamos.

-No te molestes con él, aunque nos odiamos mutuamente no te hará nada, solamente observa-dijo con una sonrisa y besó nuevamente al muchacho que tenía acorralado contra la pared, porque si lo hacían decir la verdad, le encantaba estar en esa situación con el chico que lo frecuentaba luego de clases, con el muchacho al que se follaba siempre, pero ahora con público y sobre todo si ese público era el inútil de Hummel, mejor aún ¿por qué se alegraba? Porque al fin podía restregar en el rostro de alguien lo que él tenía, aunque en este caso no lo viera, pero igualmente resultaba.

-No, basta-escuchó como decía ese muchacho-Blaine ¡Basta!-gritó molesto y al parecer se había logrado zafar del agarre del otro chico.

-Sebastian ¿qué te pasa? De pronto te entró lo puritano ¿no me digas que te dio pena el cieguito?-dijo con burla y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

-Idiota-susurró el otro chico-no es pena ni lástima es decencia, es lo mínimo ¿no crees, Anderson?-dijo de forma fría-si quieres follar vamos a mi habitación, no creo que a Wes le moleste que usemos nuevamente su cama.

-Claro, si me doy cuenta que no le molesta, sobre todo cuando mis cosas aparecen en medio del pasillo manchadas de pintura-dijo de forma amarga Blaine.

-Ok, entiendo tu punto, pero comprende que si pretendes hacerlo conmigo, por ningún motivo puede ser en esta habitación y mucho menos con el nuevo en ella.

-No le importará, así como a nosotros no nos debería interesar un idiota que está completamente ciego y…

-Ok, entiendo tu punto nuevamente pero ¿cuándo dejarás de denigrar al resto por como son?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando atentamente a su compañero.

-Cuando este idiota deje de molestarme-dijo mirando a Kurt, quien insistía en parecer dormido, pero si seguía escuchando no lo lograría, porque las palabras de Blaine a cada instante eran más hirientes.

-No te hace nada.

-Soy alérgico a los perros-dijo fríamente e intentando tener una excusa.

-Mentiroso-dijo sin entender por qué Blaine Anderson era así.

-No lo soy-respondió molesto.

-Reconoce que eres intolerante, que te han discriminado tanto que no puedes estar sin hacer lo mismo.

-No es eso-susurró suavemente.

-¿Entonces? Porque si me sales con que un ciego te hizo mal un día y por eso tienes que hacerle la vida imposible a este chico, no te voy a creer-dijo seriamente-sinceramente Anderson ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza para que seas el chico más guapo, inteligente, buen cantante y condenadamente grosero de todo Dalton?-dijo reprobatoriamente.

-¿Ahora me enjuicias, Smythe?-dijo seriamente y caminando en dirección a la puerta. Kurt podía escuchar como los pasos de Blaine eran algo acelerados.

-No te enjuicio, solamente me pregunto qué pasó contigo en las vacaciones de verano para que seas el idiota más grande.

-¿Qué vacaciones de verano?-dijo alzando una ceja y deteniendo su caminar, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó lo que le decía Sebastian.

-¿Cómo que cuáles? Durante primer año de secundaria, aún no salías del closet y dijiste que te irías a un campamento junto a Cooper y tus padres, que pasarían por allá más de la mitad del verano y luego volverías a Westerville para reunirnos.

-Ve al grano, porque sé lo que hice en ese campamento y con quién fui e incluso recuerdo la comida que allí servían, la que no era para nada buena-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos, aunque Kurt no lo pudiera ver se daba cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba Blaine, de lo poco tranquilo que parecía, al parecer Sebastian Smythe tenía formas de descolocar a su compañero de cuarto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no cumpliste con nada, no te reuniste conmigo y mucho menos ibas a los ensayos de los Warblers, y eso que estabas postulando para ser el líder. También recuerdo que después de ese dichoso campamento Blaine Anderson, el caballero, amable, adorable, simpático, sociable y por sobre todo tolerante, no volvió a ser el mismo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-murmuró inquieto.

-Ese es el problema contigo, Anderson-dijo caminando hasta donde se encontraba el aludido-sabes las cosas y no las reconoces ¿cuándo me dirás lo que allí ocurrió para que te hayas vuelto tan arisco y poco amable?

-Sigo siendo amable, pero solamente con quienes lo merecen-dijo de forma altanera.

-¡Oh, pero qué gran consuelo!-dijo despectivo Smythe-realmente algo sucedió en ese lugar y sé que no seré yo quien te lo saque y tal vez nunca lo digas, pero…-susurró sintiéndose frustrado por esa conversación.

-¿Pero?-dijo alzando una ceja y abriendo la puerta, realmente estaba cansado de todo eso y aún les restaba ir al ensayo con los Warblers.

-Nada, Anderson-dijo molesto y quedándose callado.

-Perfecto-dijo furioso y salió de ahí azotando la puerta. Todo quedó en absoluto silencio, a excepción de Zeus que comenzó a ladrar cuando vio como Sebastian se acercaba a la cama de Kurt.

-Hey, tranquilo amigo-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose al perro-no le haré daño, solamente quiero conocerlo-dijo suavemente.

-Descuida-escuchó como respondía Kurt.

-Estabas despierto, lo sabía-dijo con una perfecta sonrisa y pudo notar los ojos azules que sobresalían del rostro del castaño.

-Ustedes no fueron para nada discretos-dijo bajando la mirada instintivamente.

-Cierto, pero aún así debiste dar señas de estar despierto, así te habríamos ahorrado el mal momento y el tener que gritarnos por cosas que no vienen al caso en estos momentos-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama de Blaine, miraba atentamente a Kurt, sin despegar su mirada de cada rasgo del castaño.

-Descuida, dudo mucho que Blaine haya querido ahorrarme el mal rato-dijo suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

-Hey-susurró suavemente-Blaine no siempre fue así y siempre se comportaba muy bien con los chicos nuevos, los ayudaba y pedía que pasaran primero por su habitación como compañeros de cuarto y luego fueran con otros, siempre fue el chico perfecto, pero como le decía hace un minuto, él cambió y jamás ha querido decirme lo que ocurrió en ese campamento.

-Son cosas de él, no tendría por qué decirle lo que le pasó a cualquiera-dijo apoyando de alguna forma la discreción de Blaine en cuanto a sus asuntos, porque él era así también y respetaba el espacio personal del resto.

-Increíble-susurró sorprendido-avalas lo que hace Blaine, a pesar de lo mal que te ha tratado en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí, porque sí, se encargó de contarme por detalles todo lo que te dijo hoy por la mañana.

-No sabía que fuera tan importante como para ser tema de conversación-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No sé si eres tan importante como para que todos hablemos de ti, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente guapo como para observarte cuando vayas por los pasillos-al instante vio un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño.

-Yo…-intentó decir, porque eso había sido un cumplido y el otro chico a pesar de no saber muy bien quién era, le estaba coqueteando.

-Tranquilo-murmuró suavemente-por cierto, nadie nos ha presentado-dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo una de las manos que el ojiazul tenía sobre sus piernas-soy Sebastian Smythe-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como el otro chico alzaba el rostro dejando ver nuevamente sus ojos y ahora mostrando otros detalles que antes no había podido ver.

-Kurt Hummel-murmuró el castaño con suavidad y pudo notar como el otro chico había guardado silencio y que su agarre en su mano había aumentado levemente-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó con suavidad, pero ciertamente estaba temeroso ante cualquier respuesta, ya que la bienvenida de Blaine Anderson no había sido de las mejores, por lo que no sabía qué esperar de este chico que se le presentaba.

-Tu rostro-susurró llevando una mano hasta él-¿qué te ocurrió?-dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz-lo observaba detenidamente, porque lo que veía en la pálida piel de Kurt no era lo que tenía que estar ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?-dijo algo alarmado y sin pensar qué podría ser.

-Tienes moretones y se ve herido-susurró suavemente y paseando su pulgar por la mejilla izquierda del ojiazul-cuéntame qué te ocurrió, por qué estás así-dijo con preocupación y sin soltar la mano de Kurt, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado con el joven Hummel.

-No tienes que molestarte, sé que no te interesa, puedes irte si quieres.

-Hey-dijo con suavidad-no es molestia, de verdad quiero saber qué pasó contigo-dijo notando como los gestos del castaño se endurecían y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar levemente para luego llenarse de lágrimas.

-No-dijo de forma directa-no tienes por qué saber y mucho menos…

-Ok, tranquilo-dijo con suavidad y poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios del castaño-si no me quieres decir ahora está bien, pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí, porque no soy como Blaine-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo dudo, eres su amigo o…

-Amante, follador o lo que sea-dijo riendo suavemente-no saber qué soy de él, pero al juntarme con él me calificas de ser como Blaine, es justo, de hecho ese es el juicio que todos hacen al conocerme, pero verás que con el tiempo te convences de lo contrario y te darás cuenta de que puedo llegar a cautivarte.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer que ese chico que conocía recientemente le hablaba de esa forma.

-Como escuchaste, haré lo posible por caerte bien, porque no soy malo y si necesitas mi ayuda ahí estaré para ti ¿de acuerdo?-dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa-si quieres puedo anotar mi número en tu teléfono-dijo cogiendo el aparato que estaba en la mesita de noche, luego presionó un número de llamado y comenzó a sonar su celular.

-¿Pretendes que el ciego te llame?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto, se sentía burlado.

-No-dijo con suavidad-pretendo que Kurt Hummel conteste mi llamada cuando quiera hablar con él y también quería tu número y seguramente si lo pedía no me lo darías.

-Al parecer me vas conociendo-dijo en un suspiro cansado y sintiendo como Sebastian volvía a coger una de sus manos.

-Por cierto-susurró suavemente-creo que necesitarás maquillaje si quieres salir a cenar en un rato más.

-No quiero ir a…

-Tienes que comer algo-susurró con tranquilidad-si quieres puedo venir por ti para que vayamos juntos.

-A Blaine no le gustará eso-dijo con amargura.

-No me interesa si le importa o no, él no ha sido bueno contigo y al menos toca que alguien lo sea ¿no?-dijo notando como Kurt por instinto alzaba la vista y lucía legítimamente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-dijo al momento que una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

-Porque no te ves bien llorando, Hummel-dijo secando las lágrimas que caían-y porque me gusta tu sonrisa-dijo ganándose un sonrojo por parte del castaño.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, eso hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta ¿quién podría ser? Normalmente nadie golpeaba a la puerta de Blaine y como estaban en el ensayo los Warblers, no podría ser algún superior, porque ellos conocían el horario de Anderson. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a abrir y salir de dudas, ya que él único que podía hacer eso era él, ya que Kurt no se veía en condiciones de hacer nada y no lo decía porque no pudiera ver, sino que porque los moretones de su rostro sorprenderían a cualquiera.

-Voy a ver-susurró Sebastian caminando a la puerta, pero al pasar junto a Zeus sintió como el perro le gruñía-hey-dijo bajando a mirar al animal-tú tendrás que aprender de quién defender a tu dueño, porque yo no soy quien le hará daño-dijo seriamente y acariciando la cabeza del animal, el que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió como si la habitación fuera la suya.

-Smythe-dijo alguien de forma sorprendida.

-Duval-dijo imitando la forma del chico-¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo alzando una ceja y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Venía a ver a Kurt, pero seguramente estará en otro lado-murmuró suavemente-disculpa por haberte molestado y dale mis disculpas a Blaine.

-Veo que no crees que sea capaz de follar a Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo con atención y sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eres tan crédulo Nick-dijo suspirando tranquilamente-Kurt está aquí conmigo y Blaine está con los Warblers-apenas dijo eso sintió como el joven Duval lo empujaba e ingresaba en la habitación de forma abrupta.

-Kurt-dijo viendo a su amigo sentado en la cama y luego mirando a Zeus, quien agitaba su cola al verlo-Zeus-murmuró acariciando la cabeza del animal y luego sentándose junto al ojiazul.

-Si no les importa iré al ensayo-dijo Sebastian desde el marco de la puerta-y fue un gusto conocerte, Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para mí también, Smythe-murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Duval-dijo Sebastian antes de marcharse-procura que vaya a cenar, porque si no lo arrastraré yo hasta allá-dijo seriamente y cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Veo que se conocieron-dijo Nick con una sonrisa y vio un gesto afirmativo por parte del castaño-¿agradable?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Extraño-susurró con suavidad.

-No puedes pedir más de Sebastian Smyhte, pero debes estar tranquilo, porque es bueno y no te hará daño-dijo de forma divertida y notando la tranquilidad que tenía Kurt en ese momento.

-Me gustaría que tú fueras mi compañero de habitación-dijo con sinceridad el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué?-dijo y al instante se reprendió mentalmente, él sabía por qué, pero realmente aún le dolía el no haber defendido a su nuevo amigo de lo que había dicho Anderson.

-Blaine no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero preferiría estar con alguien que no me viera como un estorbo o molestia-murmuró suavemente y notando como el silencio invadía la habitación. Se quedaron así por un par de segundos, hasta que Kurt escuchó unos pasos viniendo a la habitación, de hecho ambos empezaron a escuchar unos gritos que se acercaban al lugar, por lo que Nick se puso de pie y cuando iba a caminar a la puerta vio como esta se abría abruptamente y un grupo de muchachos entraban ahí, pero solamente uno gritaba y el resto tenían vasos de refresco en sus manos.

-¡Le tiran una gota de refresco y los mato!-gritó Sebastian furioso e intentando detener a sus compañeros.

-Pero ¿por qué te interesas por este ciego?-dijo Blaine de forma burlesca y arrogante-es un idiota que se metió en donde no debía y con quieres no tenía, es pobre e hijo de un mecánico y para más está ciego-dijo reprobatoriamente-así que dime Seb ¿realmente quieres escoria como esta en Dalton? Nos desprestigian con su presencia y lo sabes-dijo seriamente-ahora si me permites.

-Láncenme el refresco a mí-dijo interponiéndose entre Kurt y los chicos que los rodeaban.

-Apártate, Smythe-dijo fríamente Blaine-esto es entre Hummel y Dalton-dijo desafiante.

-¡No ha cumplido ni un día aquí y ya le haces la vida imposible!-gritó Sebastian furioso-¿por qué, Anderson?-dijo molesto-explícame qué te da derecho a tratarlo así-dijo notando como Blaine no cedía con lo que quería hacer.

-Es mí asunto, no tuyo-dijo fríamente el joven Anderson.

-También es mi asunto-dijo Nick poniéndose junto a Sebastian-no le harán daño a Kurt-dijo seriamente y mirando a todos sus compañeros-¿solamente porque el idiota de Anderson les ordena hacer esto ustedes corren?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando uno a uno a sus compañeros de coro, pero se quedó mirando atentamente a un chico en particular, el que bajó la mirada al notar que lo observaba.

-Duval tiene razón-dijo Sebastian con seriedad-solamente porque el chico con más dinero y prestigio de esta Academia grita que hay que hacer algo ustedes corren como bestias para obedecer, realmente son repugnantes y detesto estar en este lugar, solamente porque están ustedes-dijo seriamente-Anderson-dijo girando a ver a Blaine, quien estaba tan descolocado como el resto al haber escuchado a Nick referirse a ellos de esa forma, pero no estaban sorprendidos de Sebastian, porque estaban acostumbrados a que él fuera así.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando seriamente al joven Smythe.

-Kurt se va de aquí y mi querido compañero de habitación, Thad Harwood-dijo mirándolo fríamente-te vienes para acá.

-¡No!-gritó Blaine molesto-¡Tú no eres quién para disponer con quien estaré en mi habitación y quién se va de aquí!-dijo furioso y amenazando a Sebastian con el refresco que tenía en la mano.

-Seamos claros, Anderson-dijo dando un paso hacia el chico-tú dispones de la ceguera de Kurt para atacarlo y poner en su contra al resto de los chicos ¿y con ese descaro me reclamas que yo dispongo de tu habitación? No seas sínico-dijo fríamente y volteó a ver a Kurt, quien se veía temeroso y los moretones en su rostro provocaban que todo fuera un poco más doloroso.

-¿Crees que obedeceré a lo que digas?-dijo Blaine molesto y sin creer nada de lo que se había dicho anteriormente.

-No me interesa si crees o no, por mí te puedes joder-dijo furioso el joven Smythe-Duval ayúdame con las cosas de Hummel, yo cojo al can y tú a Kurt-dijo de forma decidida, a los segundos ambos tenían las maletas del ojiazul y al propio chico junto al perro muy cerca de la puerta.

-Thad no saldrá de su habitación, porque…

-Blaine, acostúmbrate a que algunos somos más fuertes y decididos que tú, acostúmbrate a que debes madurar y dejar de ser un niño mimado que rompe cosas para llamar la atención-dijo Sebastian abriendo la puerta-y sí, Thad dormirá aquí y sino, en el pasillo, es así de simple-dijo saliendo junto a Kurt y Nick, cerraron la puerta tras de sí y al salir se apresuraron en doblar hacia el otro pasillo. Una vez ahí estuvieron más tranquilos y Sebastian vio como Zeus movía la cola al mirarlo, eso era buena seña por parte del animal.

Por otra parte, Nick sentía como el ojiazul presionaba su brazo y algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos. Lo observaba detenidamente y sin entender cómo Blaine estaba siendo tan cruel con Kurt, primero que nada era el nuevo y segundo estaba ciego ¿en qué cabeza cabe hacer todo eso? Realmente dudaba de la inteligencia del líder Warblers, porque hace mucho que Anderson no demostraba ser el más ingenioso, sino que el más agresivo y malvado de todos, aunque con esto último se estaba sobrepasando, porque incluso para él todo esto era demasiado.

-Vamos-dijo Sebastian caminando delante de Nick y Kurt, todos siguieron su curso y se detuvieron a los minutos, luego de doblar en varios pasillos y subir un par de escaleras-bueno chicos, bienvenidos a mi humilde habitación.

-Si pudieras ver Kurt, sabrías que… ¡Lo siento!-dijo Nick asustado, realmente no debería de haber dicho eso.

-Tranquilo-murmuró suavemente-¿son muchos los lujos de esta habitación?-dijo acariciando suavemente el brazo de Nick para que estuviera tranquilo.

-Realmente no son tantos, pero soy el único que posee un jacuzzi –dijo con una gran sonrisa el joven Smythe y abrió la puerta para que ingresaron, a penas estuvieron dentro cerró con llave, ya que no confiaba en que sus compañeros volvieran para atacar nuevamente, los conocía desde hace años y sabía de qué eran capaces.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Anderson a veces salía de aquí con el pelo mojado-dijo Nick con simpleza.

-Estoy seguro que esa no era una de todas las razones-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Veo que estamos recuperando el humor-dijo Sebastian sonriendo y cogiendo por una mano al ojiazul-quiero que te sientes aquí-dijo sentándolo en una cama-esa es mi cama, ahora desocuparemos el lugar que ocupa Thad y lanzaremos su cosas al pasillo, ¿listo, Duval?

-Nací listo, Smythe-dijo con una sonrisa y mientras ellos cogían las cosas y la juntaban en un rincón para luego sacarla, Zeus se había acurrucado a los pies de Kurt y observaba cada movimiento que hacían los chicos.

-Me gustaría ver lo que hacen.

-No es nada sorprendente, solamente es algo que no te gustaría que hiciéramos con tus cosas-dijo Sebastian divertido-¡Listo!-dijo una vez terminó de quitar las cosas de Thad del lugar-ahora todo se va afuera ¿nos haces los honores, Nick?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será un placer-dijo abriendo la puerta y tirando todo al pasillo.

-Bien, esa es una forma sencilla de sacar la basura-dijo viendo como Nick cerraba la puerta y volvía a ponerle el seguro-ahora ordenaremos las cosas de Kurt y luego él irá junto a nosotros a comer.

-No quiero...-iba a decir Kurt, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Qué idiota soy!-dijo Sebastian reprendiéndose mentalmente-pediré sushi para comer ¿les gusta?-dijo sacando su teléfono.

-No tienes que…-trató de decir el ojiazul, pero escuchó como el joven Smythe marcaba y posteriormente hacía la orden.

-En media hora estarán aquí-dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa-mientras tanto te darás una ducha y luego te pondrás el pijama-dijo acercándose a Kurt y cogiéndolo por ambas manos-¿de acuerdo?-susurró mirándolo atentamente, a lo cual recibió un gesto afirmativo-perfecto-dijo algo más tranquilo.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Nick algo más tranquilo con todo eso.

-¿Cómo es eso que nos vemos mañana?-dijo alzando una ceja-pedí sushi para los tres.

-Lo siento, pero debo ir a mi habitación porque es posible que los chicos tomen represalias en mi contra.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, no pueden hacer daño ¿de acuerdo?-dijo seriamente y comprendiendo lo que le decía Nick.

-Sí, te llamaré a penas llegue a casa, mamá-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien y lava tus dientes antes de dormir-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el joven Duval se marchaba de ahí, realmente las cosas se vendrían muy difíciles para los tres, realmente de ahora en adelante nada sería ni tranquilo ni sencillo para ellos.

Se habían quedado en silencio y fue ese instante en que Sebastian vio como Kurt se ponía de pie, se notaba que estaba temblando y que no podía más, se veía agotado, deprimido y roto, realmente tendría que repararlo, ayudarlo a seguir adelante y conocer algo de su historia, porque no sabía casi nada de Kurt Hummel y si le preguntaban, se moría de ganas de saber todo de él.

-¿Me ayudas?-susurró el ojiazul suavemente y sintió como Sebastian lo sujetaba por la cintura con un brazo y lo guiaba hasta el baño.

-¿Te ayudo a desvestirte?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solamente indícame dónde está cada cosa y luego sales de ahí-dijo seriamente.

-Cuando pase más tiempo no tendré que ofrecerme a desvestirte, lo harás tu por mí y ahí si…

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Kurt sorprendido y escuchó la risa del joven Smythe y pudo sonreír, sentirse algo más tranquilo y en confianza con alguien, porque estaba seguro que en su vida querría volver a transar palabra con Blaine Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

**julieloveskurt: **Hola! =) Amarás el capítulo cinco también... pero! ese aún no lo tengo listo, y yo amo que seas tu la beta de este fic! insisto en que eres la indicada para soportar todos mis ataques de locura escribiendo y dando ideas, solo tú me entiendes :D Mil gracias por todo! un gran abrazo y seguimos hablando xD cuídate muchoooo!

**Candy Criss: **Violación? De momento no planeo eso para nuestro querido Blaine, es algo de otro estilo, pero no por eso menos fuerte. Aquí sinceramente amarás a Sebastian, mucho mucho... es adorable! Kurt... sigue sufriendo este chico, pero... puede que las cosas a ratos jueguen a su favor, ya veremos, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**pamboydontetto: **Sebastian es un amor! y Blaine ... es un caso perdido en este momento, pero tal vez mejore o empeore con el tiempo, ya veremos =) Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Dany de Criss: **Gracias por tus palabras! Sebastian... Sebastian, realmente se van a llevar una gran sorpresa con este personaje que cada vez disfruto más escribiendo. En este capítulo tenemos mucho Niff, espero te guste... Este cuarto capítulo salió bastante rápido y bueno, aquí todo se sigue dando... espero te guste! gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Dany DC: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! realmente Blaine es un imbécil, pero... no sé realmente cómo podrá ser esto un Klaine, pero ya le daré una orientación a todo esto =) ya verás qué pasó en ese campamento, pero aún no =) gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Anita: **Sebastian causa amor y odio en la gente y eso es lo genial de él =) Gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos!

**FeerHummel: **También amo a Smythe y Duval! son todo un amor esos dos, apoyan y dan todo por Kurt, verás cómo siguen las cosas entre estos tres y sí, Sebastian no pierde su esencia de decir las cosas como son =) Y en este capítulo tendrás harto Niff, más de lo que podrías esperar =) En unos capítulos más se sabrá algo de ese campamento, es algo fuerte, sí, pero se sabrá a su tiempo. Kurt la puede pasar mejor de lo que esperas, aunque de momento las cosas no se vienen fáciles... Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Adriana11: **Sebastian y Nick juegan un papel muy importante en este fic... y realmente a Kurt le tocará seguir pasándola bastante mal, nada es tan sencillo, por otra parte tal vez Blaine no sea tan malo... o tal vez sí, ya verás =) en este capítulo se revela algo mínimo de él... pero no menos importante, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Just. Fran: **Kurtbastian? un poco? ufff mira este capítulo y verás si tienes Kurtbastian o no =) espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por comentar!

**Anónimo: **Gracias por comentar! suerte en todo! =)

**ValeAsencio: **Sebastian es un amor! es un encanto =) yo particularmente lo amo! cierto es un buen nombre para ellos, ahora serán los Kurtbastnick xD Tendrán que ser más fuertes que nunca, pero lograrán lo que desean eso es seguro, pero les costará mucho. Nick y Seb pueden ser una dulzura, así como pueden causar muchos problemas. Blaine... bueno él... en unos capítulos más eso se sabrá. Espero te guste lo que sigue gracias por leer y comentar!

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Nick y Sebastian son muy lindos! y bueno... Blaine... él... ya sabrás qué pasó con él. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Altair snape black: **Gracias por tus palabras! Blaine es... Blaine, realmente es todo un caso en estos momentos, pero pronto se entenderá su actitud y todo lo que ha ido haciendo hasta ahora. Espero que te guste todo lo que sigue y sí, Nick es increíblemente lindo xD Cuídate mucho! nos leemos =)

**Paris-loquita: **Exacto! Zeus es el punto a favor de Seb, así que todo bien con él! Nada es sencillo... sobre todo si tienes a los Warblers y Blaine de por medio. Sebastian es un pervertido en cualquier fic xD así que sigue siendo el mismo =) gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Faberry-Dianna: **The Warblers... los amo a todos! xD bueno, aquí claramente no caen bien, pero bueno... Blaine... Blaine... bueno, ya sabremos por qué esa actitud, pero eso más adelante. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien =) nos leemos pronto!

Realmente estoy gratamente sorprendida con la recibida que ha tenido este fic. Un millón de gracias por todos sus comentarios, por la espera y por leer. Sinceramente me alegra mucho leer sus reviews =) Agradezco a mi beta **julieloveskurt** por su paciencia y entusiasmo con este fic, porque realmente es un trabajo arduo el que hace al leer y leer lo que escribo sin parar, gracias! Y a **Y****una** mucho ánimo y este fic es totalmente tuyo! solamente espero que realmente te anime y tranquila, llorar se vale y sobre todo cuando es necesario y el alma se tranquiliza un poco, te quiero mucho! =)

Espero les guste este capítulo y veamos sus reacciones con lo que sigue, porque realmente no podía parar de escribirlo y como entenderán... el capítulo cinco ya está en marcha. Gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente y espero disfruten lo que sigue!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

La comida nunca era su cosa favorita para hacer, pero hace unas horas se había convertido en lo que quisiera repetir por siempre, porque ahora más que otras veces se encontraba sonriendo con un casi desconocido, con un chico al que nunca había visto, pero al que sentía conocer de hace más tiempo que un par de horas. Tenía las mismas emociones que le hacía sentir Nick, como un amigo, pero lo que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho en tan poco tiempo era mucho más de lo que podría pensar, era más fuerte, pero aún así no lo entendía del todo. Aún no lograba saber qué era en realidad, porque nada puede nacer en tan poco tiempo, todo necesita un proceso para crecer y comenzar a ser algo.

Realmente los últimos minutos habían sido una conversación amena con su nuevo compañero de cuarto y algunas risas los habían acompañado cada vez que Zeus intentaba arrasar con el sushi que Sebastian llevaba a su boca de forma amable. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor de algún modo tanta amabilidad parecía de una pareja, no de dos chicos que vienen conociéndose hace un par de horas. Aunque también está el detalle de su ceguera, de que no ve nada y que sus ojos son sus manos y Zeus.

De alguna forma la compañía de Sebastian Smythe lo hacía sentir tranquilo, lo hacía estar bien y relajado, como si nada fuera a pasar, como si el mundo al otro lado de la puerta no existiera, eso era lo que lo hacía sentir, lo llevaba a otra dimensión, donde todo era posible y donde jamás sería discriminado por lo que le faltaba, su visión. Aunque debía admitir que no podía acostumbrarse tan rápido a ese lugar, porque después de todo no había estado ni un día en la habitación de Blaine y ya se había ido de allí ¿y si pasaba igual con Sebastian? No quería que ocurriera, pero era muy probable.

Mantenía sus piernas abrazadas mientras ambos compartían la comida en medio de las dos camas, conversaban y reían. Pero había algo que llamaba notablemente la atención de Kurt, la risa que tenía Sebastian, parecía que por fin se soltaba y podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era como si hubiese estado reprimido por mucho tiempo, como si alguien no le hubiera permitido hablar y lo mantuviese encadenado al silencio ¿por qué creía que era así? Porque él conocía el silencio mejor que nadie, porque estuvo tiempo callando sus dolores solamente para proteger a su padre, pero al final el golpe llegó más lejos y lo dejó completamente ciego.

-Entonces-susurró el joven Hummel-No eres de Westerville.

-Así es, soy de otra parte, de un lugar bastante lejano a Estados Unidos-dijo suavemente y cogiendo una de las manos de Kurt, la presionó levemente y el castaño sintió como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, como golpeaba con intensidad ante ese simple gesto.

-¿De dónde?-se obligó a decir con suavidad, sabía que tenía cara de idiota y que sus mejillas estaban con un toque rosado, y estaba más que seguro de que Sebastian se había dado cuenta.

-Rusia, Francia, Italia y Alemania-dijo suavemente y soltó un poco el agarre que mantenía en la mano del ojiazul. Ambos llevaban sus pijamas, Kurt uno de color azul marino de dos piezas, mientras el del joven Smythe era rojo oscuro de dos piezas.

-Dudo mucho que seas un robot y te hayan unido en partes de todos esos países, así que dime por quiénes eres de esos lugares-dijo suavemente y escuchó la melodiosa risa del otro chico, con eso su corazón comenzó a calmarse, a acostumbrarse a esa pequeña agitación que solamente estaba sintiendo con Sebastian.

-¡Me agarraste!-dijo entre risas-no soy un robot, aunque una parte de mi sí-dijo seriamente y notando como las cejas del castaño se fruncían tiernamente, y eso que estaba serio, pero le parecía la imagen más adorable de todas.

-¿Una parte?-susurró extrañado e intentando descifrar qué parte podría ser esa.

-No soy como el niño de la película Inteligencia Artificial, aunque me parecería un poco al robot amante-dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva, aunque a los segundos reparó en que Kurt no veía eso y lo mejor era hacer otro movimiento para lograr lo deseado. Se acercó y posó su mano derecha en la barbilla del castaño, lo sujeto con suavidad y dijo-el robot amante es nada comparado a todos mis encantos-y fue eso lo que logró el gran sonrojo de Kurt, porque el aliento de Sebastian había golpeado en sus labios y una corriente se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en absoluto silencio, algo que pareció incómodo por un momento, pero cuando Sebastian volvió a coger la mano de Kurt y depositó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del castaño todo fue más sencillo y la incomodidad se fue, siendo reemplazado por un silencio que a cada instante parecía querer unirlos, pero el ojiazul se repetía que no podría pasar nada, que recién se conocían, que no sabían nada del otro, que tenía que ir con calma y calmar a su corazón que parecía estar como loco.

-Entonces-murmuró Kurt luego de unos minutos-¿eres artificial?-dijo suavemente y escuchó una risa por parte de Sebastian.

-Solo una parte, mis pulmones-dijo suavemente-de hecho cantar es un esfuerzo que me ha costado años-dijo con tranquilidad, pero con una cuota de orgullo en sus palabras-pero a veces cuando trato de correr no puedo, me canso y termino en el suelo-dijo casi en un hilo de voz-yo era un niño deportista, era un chico que corría por todas partes, al que no detenías con nada, pero ese año en Alemania…

-¿Por qué estabas ahí?-dijo Kurt presionando la mano de Sebastian, como un gesto de apoyo más que nada.

-Mi abuela vivía ahí, mis padres estaban separados, papá es francés y mamá italiana, mi abuelo era ruso mientras mi abuela alemana y también estaban separados. Mi abuela fumaba mucho y desde que tengo uso de razón me crié con ella, aunque había semanas que estaba con mis padres, pero por causa de los puros que ella fumaba tuve cáncer a los pulmones y no hubo otra solución que operar y quitármelos.

-Qué terrible…-murmuró Kurt asustado.

-Tranquilo, salí vivo del quirófano ¡Oh! Disculpa por adelantarte el final-dijo riendo y el ojiazul pudo hacer lo mismo, realmente se sentía muy cómodo con Sebastian.

-Entonces qué más pasó-dijo suavemente y presionando la mano del joven Smythe en señal de apoyo.

-Papá siempre ha tenido dinero y él financió la operación, pero luego de que lo hiciera me llevaron a Rusia a hacer terapia, porque el aire de allá no permite respirar sin cierto esfuerzo y también me hacían correr en nieve, todo para ejercitar mi respiración y lograr que volviera a ser el niño de antes, pero no lo lograron-susurró con un ligero temblor en la voz-no pudieron hacer que fuera el mismo de antes-dijo con las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

-¿Y tu mamá?-dijo suavemente y sintiendo como en cualquier minuto se uniría al sentimiento de Sebastian Smythe, como poco a poco quedaba atrapado con lo que su compañero le estaba contando.

-Ella estuvo en todo momento conmigo y cuando mis abuelos y mi padre renunciaron a mí, ella me llevó a Italia e hizo de mi un pequeño cantante, pero no sin una cuota de esfuerzo, porque cuando me operaron tenía solamente 6 años y cuando mamá logró que cantara como lo hago ahora tenía 12 años, por lo que fueron seis arduos años en los que ella me entrenó para cantar y ser algo más que un rostro bonito con gran inteligencia-susurró con una cuota de amargura.

-¿Y por qué llegaste a Estados Unidos?-dijo Kurt intentando que ese no fuera un tema delicado para Sebastian, aunque a esas alturas todo parecía que era extremadamente sentimental y podría herir al muchacho que temblaba ligeramente a su lado. De alguna forma sentía que por primera vez ese chico se exponía ante alguien de esa forma, seguramente nunca había contado todo eso y si lo había hecho no había sido con la persona más indicada, porque parecía haber estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo todo lo que le estaba contando en ese momento, parecía que nadie sabía de todo eso y que por primera vez lo daba a conocer, pero en cierto modo agradecía ser él quien lo escuchara y estuviera en ese momento ahí.

-Llegué porque mamá lo quiso, su hermana vive aquí desde los 20 años, así que cuando no estoy en Dalton estoy en Lima con mi tía Emma.

-¿Emma?-dijo suavemente e intentando entender.

-Puede que la conozcas, ya que Lima es una pueblo pequeño-dijo con una sonrisa-su nombre es Emma Pillsbury y con mamá eran medias hermanas, ambas hijas de padres diferentes.

-Ella es la consejera escolar de la escuela que me fui-susurró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sebastian sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, sé quedó helado mirando al castaño, viendo cada moretón de su rostro, notando cada cicatriz en sus manos, cada golpe que le habían dado, algunos moretones que se veían en el pedazo de piel que mostraba su pecho-a ti te golpeó David Karofsky-dijo sintiendo como su pecho se presionaba, como su cuerpo temblaba un poco más, sintiendo como el pánico lo embargaba, como ese sentimiento de pérdida se hacía presente con rapidez.

-No quiero hablar de ello-murmuró el castaño bajando la mirada y apartando su mano de la de Sebastian.

-Kurt-susurró al instante-no quiero obligarte-dijo volviendo a coger su mano-solamente quiero que sepas que Emma no sabía nada de eso, que jamás creyó que tú estuvieras pasando por eso, solamente Sue se había dado cuenta y no les contó a los demás.

-Sue no sabía casi nada, solamente le negué todo y…

-Ella no es tonta y lo sabes-dijo con un pesar albergándose en su pecho-pero aún así me gustaría que pudieras hablar con mi tía, ella está preocupada, de hecho durante el fin de semana me hablaba de ti, del chico que sobrevivió al ataque de una bestia, me hablaba de Kurt Hummel el chico que ha debido ir solo por la vida soportando la muerte de su madre a los 8 años y estando con su padre cuando este se vio en coma por un ataque al corazón, sí, me contó sobre tu vida y todo lo que te han molestado por ser gay, todo lo que este imbécil te hizo solamente por no dejarte pisotear, sé de ti, Kurt-dijo suavemente y presionando su mano, lo miraba a los ojos-pero jamás creí poder conocerte, porque mi tía no tenía idea a dónde te habías ido.

-Papá prohibió que se supiera en McKinley mi paradero-susurró suavemente y con dureza en su voz.

-Y fue una buena decisión-lo apoyó el joven Smythe-pero te encontré-murmuró con suavidad y una sonrisa-y quiero ayudarte en todo lo necesario, porque incluso el más fuerte necesita donde llorar y caer rendido-dijo acariciando una de las mejillas del castaño con una de sus manos, paseó su pulgar por la mejilla moreteada de Kurt y se acercó un poco más a él-y me gustaría ser la persona que te ayudara y pudiera proteger-susurró de forma dulce y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los labios del castaño. Y ese fue el instante en que el tiempo se detuvo, en que el aliento cálido de Sebastian Smythe chocó con los labios de Kurt Hummel, pero no pasó a ser algo más que una caricia, porque sus labios no se tocaron, se alejó un poco del rostro del ojiazul, pero la distancia que los separaba era mínima-solamente me gustaría-dijo quebrando el silencio-que me acompañaras donde tía Emma uno de estos días ¿te dije que ella es totalmente fans de la limpieza?-dijo con una sonrisa y rompiendo la densidad que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Lo sé-dijo riendo-ella es así, obsesiva con la limpieza-dijo suavemente y calmando su corazón, el que había comenzado a latir como un loco al sentir el aliento del otro chico sobre sus labios, pero tenía que calmarse, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, porque recién se conocían y no habían mantenido más contacto que el de esas horas.

-Podríamos irnos juntos el fin de semana, si quieres podemos irnos en mi auto para que no tengan que venir a buscarte, pasamos por tu casa y luego vamos donde mi tía-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes todo planeado?-dijo sorprendido y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sí, soy así la mayoría de las veces-dijo de forma coqueta y notando como nuevamente el sonrojo se instalaba en las mejillas de Kurt, sí, era definitivo que podría acostumbrarse a esos pequeños gestos y todas las emociones que desencadenaba el castaño con solo hacer un gesto o decir una cosa, estaba seguro que ese chico era mucho más interesante de lo que le había contado su tía, porque sí, Emma Pillsbury se había encargado de contarle sobre la experiencia de Kurt Hummel cada vez que podía ¿por qué? Por el miedo que tenía Sebastian cada vez que tenía que reconocer ante alguien su homosexualidad o cuando le gustaba alguien o no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera de sus gustos, sí, Kurt con el tiempo y sin saberlo se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para el joven Smythe.

-Entonces-susurró Kurt moviendo sus hombros de forma coqueta-podríamos decir que eso es una…

-¡Lo odio!-escucharon como alguien entraba y azotaba la puerta, luego vieron como unas maletas caían al suelo y se escuchaba un fuerte suspiro al momento en que ambos se ponían de pie para mirar qué sucedía ahí.

-¿Nick?-dijo Sebastian extrañado y sin soltar la mano de Kurt, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-Yo, lo siento, yo…-iba a abrir nuevamente la puerta, pero el joven Smythe se acercó a detenerlo.

-No, calma, está bien-dijo rápidamente y cogiéndolo por los hombros-ven-susurró volviendo a donde estaba Kurt, los tres se sentaron sobre la cama de Sebastian-cuéntame qué te ocurrió para que vengas con tus cosas y con tanta rabia contenida-dijo apoyando su espalda en el muro detrás de él y Kurt hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban cogidos de la mano y miraban a Nick que se veía triste y algo contrariado.

-Realmente ni yo sé bien qué fue lo que hice o si estuvo bien-dijo bajando la mirada y con algo de miedo en sus palabras-realmente me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice.

-¿Qué fue? ¿Nos puedes contar?-dijo Kurt con suavidad y sintiendo como su mano era acariciada suavemente por los dedos de Sebastian.

-Cuando me fui de aquí a mi habitación, cuando llegué ahí-decía de forma pausada-no había nadie, pero luego…

-Respira tigre-dijo Sebastian seriamente-tenemos tiempo.

_-Había entrado en mi habitación_, _realmente no esperaba que Jeff hubiera llegado, porque siempre que los Warblers hacen un desastre luego se reúnen para aumentarlo o arreglar la situación, fue por eso que no esperaba que hasta más entrada la noche llegara Jeff, pero me equivoqué._

Nick se encontraba sentado en su cama, miraba a un punto indefinido, no entendía mayormente lo que él había hecho esa tarde, no comprendía de dónde sacó valor para proteger a Kurt, para estar con él en ese minuto que era necesario, sobre todo cuando antes no había hecho nada, tal vez había sido el ver a Sebastian protegiendo al ojiazul lo que lo había llevado a hacer lo mismo, sí, eso era lo más probable.

Pero su hilo de pensamiento se vio cortado en el preciso instante en que escuchó como un portazo sacudía todo lo frágil en la habitación. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos furiosos de Jeffrey Sterling, su compañero de cuarto. Lo vio caminar hasta él, lo vio empuñar su mano y luego abrirla para tomarlo por la solapa de la chaqueta que aún llevaba y alzarlo de la cama, lo había pegado en la pared y lo azotaba con fuerza una y otra vez. Pero Nick no hacía nada ¿por qué? Porque estaba perdido en el mar de sentimientos que reflejaba Jeff, realmente no podría hacerle nada y si en ese momento decidía golpearlo o incluso asesinarlo, lo aceptaría sin chistar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le dijo furioso y casi en un hilo de voz, las palabras habían salido estranguladas de su garganta.

-No tienen derecho a…

-¡Tú debías ayudarnos!-gritó furioso-tenías que coger a Hummel y dejarlo listo para bañarlo con los refrescos ¿tanto te costaba hacer eso?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto-¿o cuando entraste a la habitación olvidaste que ese había sido el acuerdo y la orden que nos había dado Blaine?

-No lo olvidé, solo decidí tomar mis propias decisiones, consideré que estaban equivocados y que lo mejor sería dejar de hacerles caso-dijo seriamente y notando como la molestia aumentaba en el rostro de Jeff.

-Tu opinión no vale nada-dijo soltándolo y dejando que respirara con normalidad-realmente debes pensar en la estabilidad de grupo ¡Esto afectará a los Warblers en las regionales!

-¡Eso da igual!-gritó Nick furioso y cogiendo a Jeff por las solapas para apoyarlo contra el muro que estaba a sus espaldas-¿solamente les importa su propio bien estar? ¿qué hay de Kurt o de Sebastian?

-Ellos no son parte de nosotros, el ciego nunca lo ha sido y jamás lo será y por otra parte Smythe está totalmente fuera de esto, porque se fue en contra de Blaine.

-¿Importa más una broma que una vida?-dijo sin creerlo y soltándolo, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero de cuarto-¿Realmente piensas así?-susurró dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No hablamos de una vida-dijo seriamente y arreglando su ropa-hablamos de un chico que no debió meterse en Dalton, de un muchacho que está ciego y que para más es hijo de un mecánico, hablamos de un discapacitado, de un maldito inútil que jamás tendrá mayor futuro que como trapeador de un supermercado o en algún centro comercial al que nosotros vamos a comprar-dijo molesto y no vio venir el puño de Nick que dio directamente en mandíbula y lo envió directamente al suelo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y lo que te acabo de dar qué es? Porque tú aún siendo vidente y sin discapacidades no me esquivaste e igual te fuiste al suelo, sin importar todo el dinero que tiene tu familia ni lo guapo o buen cantante que seas-dijo molesto y mirando desde su posición al rubio-¿entiendes mi punto o necesitas otro golpe para entender bien?

Vio como Jeff se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios, se le acercó algunos pasos y quedaron a un paso de distancia. Se miraban detenidamente y fue Nick quien sujetó el brazo izquierdo de Jeff, lo cogió con fuerza y lo atrajo hasta él, con su mano libre lo tomó por la nuca y con fuerza unió sus labios, lo besó de forma desesperada y sintiendo el sabor ferroso de la sangre del rubio combinándose con su saliva, realmente no sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así, no tenía idea, pero ya estaba en eso. Sintió como la lengua del rubio se metía en su boca y suspiró ansioso, pero antes de poder hacer algo más sintió como era violentamente empujado y su espalda chocaba con el muro.

-¡Qué haces!-gritó furioso y desconcertado el rubio, se veía sonrojado y temeroso, como si no entendiera del todo lo malo o bueno de ese beso.

-Jeff…-intentó decir, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que estoy con Blaine?-dijo fríamente y mirándolo con las manos empuñadas-¿Cuándo te entrará en la cabeza que no importa cómo me mires, ni los regalos que en secreto me mandes, que nada de eso logrará que me separe de él?-dijo apretando sus labios en un gesto de molestia.

-Me haces sentir cosas que jamás pensé tener aquí-dijo presionando su propio pecho-a pesar de lo malvado que te has puesto y lo mal que actúas, estoy enamorado de ti y no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda sacar eso de la cabeza.

-No tienes nada que hacer, estoy con Blaine y…

-¡Él se revuelca con Sebastian! Cada vez que entran en la habitación de Blaine eso termina en sexo ¿o eres muy ciego para notarlo?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando como la sorpresa se instalaba en los ojos del rubio.

-¿Qué?-susurró sin entender del todo.

-¡Anderson te es infiel con Smythe!-gritó colérico y notando como los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó en su rostro y empuñó sus manos, trató de golpearlo, pero una repentina debilidad lo sacudió y provocó que no pudiera moverse mayormente, hizo que su cuerpo se comenzara a sacudir y a temblar.

Nick se acercó a sujetarlo y sintió como Jeff lo abrazaba con fuerza, como comenzaba a llorar en su pecho y sacaba todo lo que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo, se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, en los que el temblor del cuerpo del joven Sterling no se detuvo y en el que Duval los arrastró hasta una de las camas donde se pudieron sentar y estar algo más cómodos, luego de un rato los espasmos en el cuerpo de Jeff se calmaron y pudo despegarse levemente del cuerpo de Nick.

-¿Crees que no lo sabía?-susurró mirando los labios de su compañero-¿crees que soy tan ciego como para ignorar que esos dos se revuelcan como dos animales?-dijo con una sonrisa rota y la decepción pintada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué sigues con él si sabes todo eso?-dijo alzando una ceja y separándolo un poco más de él.

-Tal vez por las mismas razones que tú sigues en esta habitación y no has pedido el cambio de cuarto, a pesar de que me has descubierto teniendo sexo con Blaine, a pesar de que en innumerables ocasiones te dejaba en el pasillo por horas solamente porque tenía mis encuentros privados con Blaine-dijo seriamente y notando el brillo en los ojos de Nick.

-Yo te amo-susurró suavemente y la sorpresa lo embargó-¡Estás enamorado de Blaine!-gritó y sintió como un escalofrío lo sacudía-¡Lo amas!-dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y sintiendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas-¡Cómo puedes amarlo después de todo lo que te ha avergonzado!-gritó furioso y sin comprender las decisiones del corazón de su amigo.

-¿Yo te hago bien?-susurró suavemente y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Te amo Jeff! ¡Te amo! Haría lo que fuera por ti-dijo intentando luchar contra el llanto-¿Harías lo que fuera por Anderson?-dijo casi en un susurro-no respondas-dijo de forma amarga y bajando la mirada al suelo-sé que sí, estuviste apunto de incriminarte con Hummel solamente para darle en el gusto a ese idiota-dijo molesto y empuñando sus manos, alzó la vista y vio la sorpresa pintada en el rostro de Jeff.

-¿Me amas?-murmuró dando un paso hacia Nick y notando como el castaño retrocedía.

-¡No te acerques!-gritó molesto y notando la sorpresa por parte del rubio-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra ni acercarte!-gritó descontrolado y caminando hasta el closet que estaba a un lado, de ahí sacó una maleta y comenzó a poner su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Jeff sin entender los movimientos que hacía su compañero.

-¡Me voy de aquí!-gritó mientras cogía un bolso y ponía algunas de sus cosas, entre ellos sus libros y algo más de ropa, luego cogió otro bolso e hizo lo mismo-ya no me verás en esta habitación ¡ahora te podrás revolcar a gusto con Anderson!-gritó con las lágrimas que no se detenían-ahora podrás hacer lo que sea y no tendrás que dejar a un tarado fuera porque estás follándote a tu queridísimo novio-dijo con burla y notando como el rubio se había quedado en su lugar sin decir ni hacer nada.

Terminó de arreglar sus cosas en completo silencio y notó como Jeff se sentaba en la cama y miraba con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Tardó un par de minutos en hacer sus maletas y luego simplemente se limitó a tirar una cadenita que colgaba de su cuello y la depositó sobre el escritorio del joven Sterling.

-Ya no necesito esto, puedo protegerme solo y no es necesario que me des algo para que lo haga-dijo seriamente y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-_Después de eso salí al pasillo y no supe qué más hacer, no tenía idea de si correr hasta una baranda y lanzarme por ahí o si venir hasta acá._

-Por fortuna elegiste llegar donde nosotros-susurró Kurt presionando aún más la mano de Sebastian, quien seguía con atención cada palabra del joven Duval.

-Nick-susurró el joven Smythe-eres bienvenido aquí-susurró suavemente y sonrió-solo espero que…

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y Sebastian se alegró de que Kurt comprendiera lo que él iba a decir.

-No te molesta que le hubiese gritado a Jeff…-iba a decir Nick, pero el dueño de la habitación lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, he escuchado cosas peores, es cierto que con Blaine nos hemos follado duro, pero no pasa de eso, porque no tengo ningún sentimiento por él, es solamente la necesidad de animal que ambos tenemos-dijo sintiendo como Kurt aflojaba el agarre de su mano-así que con Anderson no ocurrirá nada más, debo ponerme serio-murmuró acariciando la mano del ojiazul, quien se tranquilizaba con eso.

-Gracias-dijo suspirando con pesar el joven Duval-realmente no sé cómo fui capaz de golpearlo, besarlo y luego largarme de ahí, no lo sé-murmuró con suavidad.

-Suele ocurrir cuando estás desesperado-dijo Kurt recogiendo sus piernas y apoyándolas en su pecho, se abrazó a ellas y apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas-cuando estás desesperado y no tienes idea de cuál sería la mejor decisión comienzas a hacer cosas como esas y luego te sorprendes porque nunca se te habría ocurrido actuar así estando bajo control, pero ya ves cómo te saliste de tus casillas y lo besas y te declaraste a él-dijo con tranquilidad, pero la cara de Nick no era esa precisamente, porque había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente.

-Me declaré a Jeff Sterling-susurró suavemente, pero con el terror pintado en su rostro y voz.

-Sí, campeón-dijo Sebastian de forma divertida-lo hiciste de la peor forma, pero ya está hecho y no sacas nada con retractarte, porque ya no es opción volver a esa habitación o intentar hablar, tendrás que esperar la repercusiones de tus actos, porque sinceramente lo que acabas de hacer es lo más impulsivo que he visto en años, y yo a pesar de mi corta edad he visto cosas increíbles-dijo con una sonrisa y notó como Kurt hacía lo mismo.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio y sintieron como Zeus se levantaba de su lugar, durante todo ese rato había estado durmiendo a los pies de la cama que usaría el ojiazul, pero en ese momento estaba de pie y atento a la puerta, luego de unos segundos de olfatear comenzó a ladrar y rasguñar la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo. Los tres muchachos se quedaron en sus lugares esperando algo más, pero el animal insistía.

-¿No querrá ir a hacer lo suyo?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando al can.

-No, algo ocurre-aseguró Kurt y Sebastian se levantó de su lugar, caminó hasta la puerta y apoyó la oreja en ella, escuchó susurros y frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuró Nick extrañado y solamente vio como el joven Smythe le pedía que guardaran silencio. Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que fue el mismo Sebastian quien giró el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo fríamente y mirando a alguien que estaba del otro lado.

-Hablar con Hummel-dijo Blaine del otro lado, por lo que Sebastian salió de la habitación, cerrando detrás de sí, dejando así a Kurt, Nick y Zeus del otro lado para que no escucharan nada.

-¿Qué quieres con él?-dijo fríamente Sebastian.

-Pedirle perdón-dijo seriamente y sin esquivar la mirada fría y atenta del joven Smythe.

-Por favor, la verdad, sabes que detesto que vengas con tus tonterías que siempre terminan en un infierno en el que a ti te llevan a dirección y que el resto debe estar cubriendo tu asquerosa espalda-dijo con molestia y notando como Blaine no se inmutaba con lo que le decía.

-Quiero disculparme con Hummel-volvió a decir, esta vez se veía algo menos seguro.

-No, prueba otra cosa-dijo seriamente y sin quitar su mirada de Blaine.

-¿Por qué defiendes al ciego?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque me importa.

-Dime la verdad-dijo Blaine seriamente y sujetándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta-estás siendo un mentiroso, Smythe-lo tenía apoyado contra la puerta y Sebastian pudo sentir como Zeus ladraba del otro lado y seguramente Nick y Kurt estarían apoyados escuchando.

-No tienes por qué saber mis razones-dijo quitando las manos del joven Anderson de su ropa.

-Dime, porque realmente nadie podría creer que tus buenas intenciones aparezcan de un momento a otro, es más probable que yo me convierta en un chico de bien antes que tú recapacites y seas el santo Smythe-dijo con burla y repulsión.

-No conoces mi historia, Anderson-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como pronto perdería los estribos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le harás daño a Hummel-dijo alejándose unos pasos.

-No le haré daño ¡Tú estuviste a punto de llenarlo con refresco!-gritó furioso-estuviste apunto de dañarlo más de lo que ya está-dijo molesto y notando como Blaine perdía por un momento su barrera.

-No seas idiota, ese chico está roto y no hay nada que hacer, déjalo por ahí y los Warblers se encargaran de sacarlo de Dalton, así que no es necesario que estés haciendo obras de caridad, Smythe-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y giró para marcharse, pero Sebastian no se quedaría callado en esa situación.

-No tengo idea de qué te pasó en ese campamento, Blaine, pero realmente me gustaría enterarme de quiénes fueron los hijos de puta que te convirtieron en esto, en esta escoria que tengo delante-dijo con repulsión y vio como los hombros del moreno bajaban y comenzaba a temblar levemente-y por cierto, no es caridad lo que hago con Hummel ¡Se llama preocupación!-le gritó fieramente-así que no me molestes más, ni a mí ni a él ni a Nick, estamos bien sin los Warblers y seguiremos así.

-Acabas de dictar tu sentencia-dijo Blaine fríamente y sin girarse, porque las lágrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos, pero su voz permanecía tan impecable como siempre.

-No me importa, hagan lo que hagan no serán más fuertes que nosotros-dijo molesto y abrió la puerta de su habitación, luego la azotó y dejó a Blaine completamente solo en el pasillo.

El joven Anderson no fue capaz de caminar, no fue capaz de moverse hasta un par de minutos después, porque volvía a sentir el frío calando su piel y como los fierros golpeaban sus brazos, como el sabor húmedo de la tierra se quedaba en sus dientes y cada una de las atrocidades que debió soportar en ese campamento, aún podía sentir cada una de esas cosas y las pesadillas de todas las noches le confirmaban la realidad de esos hechos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Klaine... aquí hay una gota de eso... pero bueno. el Niff es triste de momento, pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores. Y lo de Jeff con Blaine me parece raro escribirlo, pero me agrada también, de una forma extraña =) En el capítulo seis sabrás qué le hicieron a Blaine... gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! nos leemos =)

**pamboydontetto: **Blaine no va bien por el mundo... y bueno, espero te guste lo que sigue, sí, siempre dejo a medias estos capítulos, pero lo valdrán, lo prometo! gracias por comentar y leer, qué estés muy bien! cuídate mucho! nos leemos pronto!

**Dani DC: **Mis actualizaciones van rápido porque las ideas están! así que todo bien por ese lado, Blaine es algo... promiscuo? xD esa debería ser la palabra, pero no con todo Dalton de momento son privilegiados... xD En el capítulo 6 se revelará el pasado de Blaine, espero te guste y nos leemos pronto! gracias por comentar y leer, qué estés muy bien!

**Dany de Criss: **Este capítulo que sigue será más intenso que el anterior... Kurt y Sebastian... son adorables! los adoro y realmente destilan miel, el Niff va fuerte, pero acá se detiene y de Blaine sabremos bien en el próximo capítulo... y eso de que Blaine ayuda inconscientemente a kurt... ok, no sé si leíste mi pensamiento al escribir este cap... pero bueno! espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Adriana11: **De Blaine se sabrá todo en el próximo capítulo y Kurt sigue teniendo apoyo y ahora se verá totalmente reflejado en una situación en especial, espero te guste y gracias por leer y comentar!

**Altair snape black: **Gracias por leer y comentar! pero estás en lo cierto! Nick y Sebastian sufren por las malas decisiones de otros, y en el próximo capítulo se sabrá la historia de Blaine. Saludos!

**Paris-loquita: **En el próximo capítulo se sabrá exactamente qué ocurrió con Blaine! Y amo a Sebastian así que me es imposible retratarlo como villano, aunque ya lo hice en otras oportunidades =) Niff... será algo entretenido de escribir, son impulsivos y tiernos también, así que ahí veremos qué va saliendo. Sebastian va con buenas intenciones, no lo dudes, él no será distinto a lo que ya es, así que puedes confiar en él! Ese es un buen punto, pero no lo sé... Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo y nos leemos pronto!

**Faberry-Dianna: **Jeff... es todo un caso de momento, pero ya irá evolucionando ese personaje, en cuanto al kurtbastian... son adorables! en cuanto a Blaine ahora se sabe levemente de su pasado y en el próximo ya nos íremos de lleno con eso! así que espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto!

**ValeAsencio: **al parecer voy logrando lo que quería... sebastian es un gran personaje y lentamente lo irán queriendo tanto como yo lo adoro! así que vamos bien! y sí, es un protector para Kurt, ya verán cómo se porta en este capítulo y veamos si llegas a amarlo, lo cual será genial =) Klaine... bueno puede haber algo muy leve de ellos aquí. El Niff es algo especial, son adorables, pero su relación es algo caótica de momento, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... porque no hay relación y este capítulo no los contendrá totalmente, ahora verás las actitudes de Blaine en este capítulo y veamos si te sorprende, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo y qué estés muy bien!

**Team Warbler: **No se preocupen! le tengo dicho a Yuna que mientras lean este fic y mientras le ayude a ella yo soy feliz y estoy tranquila, realmente me tranquiliza saber que ustedes están cerca de ella y no la dejarán sola! por eso yo pongo de mi parte con este fic y por cierto ya trabajo en el próximo capítulo, así que todo bien! Un abrazo grande a todos! cuídense mucho! los quiero!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me animan a continuar este fic, bueno ahora ocurrirá un acto algo fuerte... pero que ayudará a sacar lo mejor de algunos personajes y a descubrir ciertas cosas para otros. Espero les guste! Agradezco a mi queridísima beta **julieloveskurt **por su paciencia y todo lo que hace al ayudarme con ideas y manteniéndome centrada en este fic, también insisto en que esta historia va dedicada a **Yuna**, eres muy fuerte y valiente, sigue adelante que desde Chile te envió mi apoyo y un gran abrazo! te quiero mucho y espero salga todo bien, espero estés bien y que los locos de allá te ayuden en lo que sea =)

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Tenía que contenerse, mantenerse en las sombras, al margen de todo lo que estaba viendo, porque realmente no soportaba ver como Sebastian Smythe hacía la obra de caridad del año ¡Hace una semana que ayudaba al cieguito a conocer Dalton! ¿Por qué no dejaba que se perdiera en los rincones de la academia? Así los Warblers tendrían la oportunidad de darle su merecido y demostrarle que había lugares no aptos para gente como él. Porque realmente quién mandaba a un niñito pobre y ciego a una escuela como eso, realmente a quién se le hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida idea tenía que estar totalmente loco.

Caminó con naturalidad, porque estaba hace más de media hora observando como Sebastian y Kurt estaban apoyados en una de las barandas, y Smythe sujetaba la cintura del ciego como si se le fuera la vida en eso, realmente era repulsiva la imagen que se llevaba, lo único que deseaba era que ambos cayeran al vacio y ahí se acabaría toda esa tontería que estaban mostrando en ese minuto. Aunque no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo en su pecho al notar como ambos reían y lucían tan bien juntos, se veía que a pesar del poco tiempo se tenían cariño y… ¡Anderson! Se reprendió mentalmente para dejar de encontrar adorable la situación y sobre todo a Hummel, quien se veía notablemente tierno con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo abiertamente.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo más y ocupar su cabeza en lo importante, porque el estar observando a ese par durante toda la mañana le tenía el estómago revuelto y por sobre todo se encontraba algo mareado de tan _dulzura_ mal enfocada, porque realmente estaban mal enfocados al mirarse de esa forma, aunque uno de ellos no lo notaba, porque estaba ciego ¡Por qué Sebastian no se daba cuenta! Kurt Hummel estaba ciego y alguien en ese estado jamás le serviría a nadie, y por ningún motivo podría tener una vida a futuro. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Sebastian se diera cuenta de la verdad, de que todo lo que estaba haciendo por el ojiazul estaba mal y que cada cosa que hacía lo llevaría a la perdición, porque realmente no se había dado cuenta que Kurt era lo peor que podría haber llegado a su vida.

-¿Dejarás de mirarlos en algún momento? Porque pareciera que uno de ellos te gusta-dijo alguien a sus espaldas y él solamente pudo bufar molesto y caminar hacia otro lado-¡Responde!-gritó el chico que lo seguía, pero Blaine siguió su camino y cuando estaba por ingresar a su habitación volteó a mirar al chico que lo había seguido.

-¿Me dejarás en paz o quieres que te golpee?-dijo alzando una ceja y retándolo a hacer algo.

-Lo lamento-murmuró el chico y bajó la mirada, pero luego sintió como Blaine lo cogía de la mano-¿quieres seguir con esto a pesar de lo que te conté?-dijo incrédulo ante los movimientos del moreno.

-No te obligo-dijo seriamente-tú ves si quieres, esta puerta está abierta para ti, ya que Thad está en tu habitación y yo volví a estar solo-susurró Blaine mirando con atención de Jeff.

-Yo no…

-Tú decides-dijo entrando a su habitación.

Sí, tendría que decidir qué hacer con su vida, porque estar espiando a Jeff mientras estaba fuera de la habitación de Blaine Anderson no era lo mejor del mundo y mucho menos si eso involucraba ver cómo se sujetaban de la mano y luego el moreno invitaba al rubio a pasar ¿en qué momento se enamoró de Jeff Sterling? ¿En qué pensaba? Realmente se preguntaba por qué no se fijó en alguien más, pero no, ahí estaba como idiota espiando al chico de sus sueños, al muchacho que le quitaba el aliento y al que moría por volver a besar, realmente no sabía qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos que lo tenían tan agarrado al rubio.

-Como espías morirías de hambre-escuchó una voz junto a él.

-No estoy…-iba a decir, pero vio como Jeff ingresaba a la habitación de Blaine y lo que pudo haber dicho Sebastian perdió importancia.

-Amor es amor-susurró el joven Smythe.

-¿Qué?-dijo Nick pestañando rápidamente y sin entender.

-Amor es amor-dijo seriamente, a lo que el castaño alzó una ceja-¡Idiota!-dijo cansado-me refiero a que no importa todo lo que digas en contra de Sterling, no importa todo lo que te esfuerces por pensar que es horrible como persona, porque siempre te darás con la realidad de que lo amas, de que es lo que quieres en la vida y que ojalá no desaparezca de ella-dijo de forma dura y notando como los ojos de Nick se aguaban-creo que tendremos una noche de leche y galletas para pasar las penas ¿no?

-¿Y Kurt?-susurró extrañado y tratando de no tomar en cuenta las palabras de Sebastian.

-Lo dejé en su habitación-susurró suavemente-estaba cansado y dice que desde que perdió la visión no ha podido recuperar bien sus fuerzas, a cada momento está más débil.

-No me gusta que esté solo-susurró Nick con una mueca en los labios y caminando en dirección a la habitación que compartían los tres.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sebastian tratando de seguirle el paso y comenzando a correr detrás del castaño, quien al parecer seguía más sus instintos que otra cosa.

Algo realmente extraño tenía que estar pasando para que la inseguridad atacara de esa forma a Nick, porque él realmente había visto que estaba todo tranquilo cuando salió de la habitación, recordaba que dejó a Kurt conversando con su padre al teléfono y que se marchó para ir a buscar algo de comida y que en ese momento se encontró con Nick, pero realmente la prisa que ahora llevaban lo hacía dudar de si fue la mejor decisión dejarlo solo.

Aunque tardaron menos de un minuto en llegar a su habitación, ese tiempo le parecieron minutos e incluso mucho más. Y ya no sabía cómo se había adelantado a Duval, lo único que tenía claro era que cuando abrió la puerta el tiempo se detuvo, lo único claro era que lo que ahí pasaba no debió suceder nunca ¿por qué eso ocurría justo ahora? Realmente no comprendía nada, pero de un segundo a otro se vio sujetando a un chico que jamás había visto, se vio tomándolo por los brazos y tirándolo al suelo para que dejara de golpear a Kurt, para que lo soltara y dejara respirar, porque el rostro del castaño estaba pálido y sus labios estaban teniendo un color morado.

-¡Quién mierda eres!-gritó Sebastian golpeando firmemente el rostro del muchacho con ambos puños, con sus piernas sujetaba al chico al suelo y no le permitía moverse mucho más-¡Por qué mierda lo golpeas!-gritó fuera de sí y viendo como sus manos se manchaban de sangre, sentía como el líquido se pegaba a su ropa y sin saber cómo sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos y lo sacaba de encima-¡Suéltame!-gritó desesperado y miró quién lo sostenía-¡Suéltame Anderson!-gritó colérico y al no ser obedecido le dio un codazo en las costillas y al soltarse se fue encima del chico que había golpeado al ojiazul.

-¡Deténganlo!-gritó Nick mirando a los Warblers, quienes habían ingresado junto a Blaine a la habitación, todo porque habían escuchado ruidos de pelea. Por eso fue que el grupo de muchachos obedecedió y sujetaron entre cuatro al joven Smythe. Quien hacía lo imposible por soltarse-¡Llamen una ambulancia!-gritó el joven Duval, porque sostenía a Kurt en sus brazos, el castaño estaba inconsciente y se veía cada vez más pálido.

-¿Tiene pulso?-susurró Blaine desviando su atención al castaño que estaba desmayado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Nick tan sorprendido porque el moreno le prestara un mínimo de atención a Kurt.

-¡Qué si tiene pulso!-gritó asustado y poniéndose junto al castaño, lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que su corazón no latía, que su pulso había desaparecido y que había dejado de respirar-Mierda-murmuró asustado y viendo como solamente Nick lo observaba, pero no había notado que Sebastian también tenía su atención puesta en lo que él hiciera.

Blaine acomodó a Kurt y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiazul, no sintió los latidos, por lo que comenzó a presionar su pecho con ambas manos, haciendo que el corazón volviera a bombear sangre, pero notaba como eso no daba del todo resultado y que necesitaba darle aire, por eso después de unos segundos de presionar su pecho, abrió los labios del castaño y los conectó con los suyos dándole aire y sintiendo un suave sabor a café, instintivamente había cerrado los ojos y sin saber cómo alguien lo había tirado hacia atrás y lo tenía sujeto por lo hombros y contra el muro. Sebastian se había soltado de los Warblers que lo sujetaban y ahora le había dado un buen derechazo a Blaine.

-¡Abran paso!-gritó un paramédico que entraba en la habitación junto a la camilla y otro colega, los chicos se movieron y los hombres vieron al castaño en el suelo, comenzaron a ayudarlo y a los segundos volvió a respirar, pero debían llevarlo al hospital y llamar a su padre.

-¡Llamen a su familia y avisen que estará en el hospital principal de Westerville!-dijo uno de los hombres que salió con la camilla, pero el otro se quedó mirando a otro chico que estaba en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad.

-Hay que traer otra…

-Descuide, él se puede atender aquí en Dalton-dijo Nick con tranquilidad.

-No, debemos llevarlo al hospital también-dijo sacando un radio y llamando otra ambulancia, esperaría allí para atender a ese chico-¿cómo se llama?

-No lo sé-susurró Nick y vio como Jeff se acercó al chico y sacó su identificación de uno de sus bolsillos.

-David Karofsky-murmuró el rubio y eso desencadenó nuevamente la furia de Sebastian, quien solamente pudo irse encima del casi inerte cuerpo del muchacho, pero entre el paramédico y el resto de los Warblers lo detuvieron.

Sí, así había sido ese día en Dalton, realmente algo fatídico y extraño, pero aún más raro fue que él estuviera en la sala de espera del Hospital Principal de Westerville, era mucho más increíble que Blaine Anderson fuera a esperar los resultados de Kurt Hummel ¿por qué no fue Nick o Sebastian? El primero estaba atento a lo que ocurría con David Karofsky, el segundo estaba enfrentando al director de la academia por todos los desastres ocurridos en pocos minutos, y los Warblers estaban de testigos para protegerlo como correspondía, porque a pesar de todo no lo iban a abandonar, sí, le quedaba algo de humano en el pecho, su corazón aún no se hacía piedra.

-¿Familiares de Kurt Hummel?-salió una enfermera por la puerta.

-Acá-dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tú eres su…?-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Soy su amigo de la escuela, su padre viene en camino-dijo con una mueca y con el cansancio pegado en la voz.

-Puedes pasar-susurró sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Blaine entró a la habitación de Kurt y notó que el castaño estaba dormido, que tenía una bolsa con sangre a un lado y al otro había una de suero, se veía agotado y bastante morado, las heridas de antes habían sido abiertas y ya no tenía el maquillaje que lo había cubierto durante un tiempo. Realmente esa imagen le había hecho respirar hondo y sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo ¿cómo era posible que alguien tuviera tanto odio dentro? No comprendía como ese otro chico había ido a golpear a Kurt.

Aunque si era sincero, él tampoco lo había recibido ni tratado bien en la única semana que llevaba el castaño en Dalton, realmente estaba siendo hipócrita al sentir lástima por Kurt si él jamás sintió algo de misericordia por el castaño cuando estaban en Dalton, porque ahora no sabía si él querría volver a la escuela después de lo que le había ocurrido, porque el que este sujeto se infiltrara demostraba que la Academia Dalton no era un lugar completamente seguro.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien decía detrás de él y volteó a ver, ahí vio a un hombre más alto que él, con gorra y ropa de mecánico, sin duda el padre del ojiazul-¡Quién le hizo esto!-gritó y miró a Blaine buscando respuestas, pero al ver su rostro con un moretón lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros-¿fuiste tú?-dijo fríamente y presionando sus brazos con fuerza.

-No-aseguró seriamente-fue David Karofsky-dijo notando como la sorpresa y pánico se apoderaba del rostro del hombre.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo fríamente y con la rabia encubierta por sus manos empuñadas.

-En otro hospital, decidieron llevarlo a otro lado, pero Nicholas Duval junto a su padre decidieron encargarse de eso-dijo con algo de tranquilidad mientras volteaba a ver a Kurt.

-Eso es algo-murmuró Burt algo cansado.

-¿Quiere sentarse?-ofreció el moreno mostrando una silla.

-Gracias-dijo con amabilidad y Blaine se quedó de pie-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Blaine Anderson, soy compañero de Kurt-dijo extendiendo su mano al hombre.

-Burt Hummel, padre de Kurt-dijo con simpleza y estrechando la mano que le tendía.

-Un gusto, señor-dijo analizando al hombre que tenía delante, y si debía ser sincero, jamás había visto a un padre tan preocupado por la salud de su hijo, ni por él mismo, realmente esa situación no era _normal_, no al menos dentro de su mundo.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hijo?-susurró Burt sin quitar la vista de su pequeño.

-No, solamente somos compañeros y…-tenía que confesar que a él no le agradaba del todo Kurt, que él no tenía por qué estar ahí y que todo eso era bastante extraño, porque ese no era su lugar.

-Gracias-dijo con sinceridad el mecánico y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas-gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo y estar aquí, veo que eres el único que se ha preocupado, aunque al llevar una semana en Dalton no es esperable que se llene de amigos.

-Tiene buenos amigos, pero ellos están en otro lado ahora-dijo suavemente y notando una silla en una esquina de la habitación, por lo que fue por ella y se sentó junto a Burt Hummel.

-No son buenos entonces-dijo con seriedad y girando a ver a Blaine, quien realmente se sentía el peor ser del mundo, pero que no podía defender a Sebastian ni a Nick, no después de todo lo que había pasado-Es bueno que Kurt te tenga cerca, al menos está protegido en cierto modo, aunque aún no me explico cómo logró Karofsky entrar a Dalton.

-Portaba el uniforme de Dalton, seguramente en la entrada no le dijeron nada porque este año han entrado muchos alumnos nuevos y dieron por hecho que él sería uno más de esos.

-O tal vez realmente es un alumno nuevo y no le bastó con golpear a mi hijo y dejarlo ciego-dijo de forma fría.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine perplejo y sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Que a mi hijo lo dejó ciego este chico, él fue el culpable de que Kurt se trasladara a Dalton y que quedara sin visión, según dice el médico es temporal, pero con esta nueva golpiza no sabemos qué ocurrirá-dijo seriamente-realmente me gustaría que este muchacho entrara en la correccional y de ahí no saliera más-dijo de forma abrupta-no entiendo esa manía de estar en contra de los gay-dijo frunciendo el ceño severamente.

-¿Gay?-dijo volteando su mirada a donde estaba Kurt.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?-dijo Burt con una pequeña sonrisa y suspirando profundamente, miraba a su hijo con atención y no podía entender por qué Kurt debía pasar por todas esas cosas, por qué él y no alguien más ¿quién manejaba los hilos de su vida como para moverlo de esa forma por el mundo?

-No he hablado mucho con él-susurró suavemente-y tampoco es como si se le notara.

-Es porque todos llevan uniforme, pero en su antigua escuela eso se notaba por su forma de vestir, aunque con esto de su ceguera no es como que esté impedido de peinarse a la moda u ocupar maquillaje, porque sí, hace eso y si lo vieras con su ropa te darías cuenta de inmediato-dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Usted lo acepta?-dijo de una vez el moreno y sintió como se estaba metiendo en un tema que no le debía interesar, que de pronto estaba sabiendo demasiadas cosas de lo que ocurría con Kurt Hummel, siendo que él había sido el primero en hacer que todos lo odiaran y fueran detractores de su persona y de la ceguera que portaba, pero ahora que estaba conociendo detalles no sabía bien qué hacer con eso.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-dijo alzando una ceja y con la extrañeza pintada en el rostro.

-Yo…

-Te preguntaré algo-dijo con una sonrisa-Si solamente eres compañero de Kurt ¿por qué te interesa?-dijo notando como Blaine comenzaba a boquear sin saber qué responder a eso.

-Yo…

-Lo lamento-dijo Burt sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-solo te molestaba-luego giró a ver a Kurt, quien parecía seguir dormido, pero como él lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba despierto, que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que estaba pasando ahí, aunque esa ceguera lo ayudaba mucho a parecer dormido y que nadie notara que estaba alerta-Bueno, entonces quieres saber si lo acepto-dijo notando como Blaine asentía suavemente.

-Pero si no quiere responder no es…

-¿Tú también eres gay no?-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo la palidez que de pronto llegó al rostro del moreno-No es que yo tenga un radar ni nada, pero tu pregunta me ha dado a entender algo, no por ser mecánico no voy a saber de estos temas, me cuestan un poco, eso lo reconozco. Pero no por ello no los puedo hablar.

-Entonces ¿usted lo acepta?-dijo suavemente Blaine y sintiendo como una pesadez se instalaba en su estómago.

-¿Tienes tiempo para saber la historia completa?-dijo suavemente y notando el asentimiento del moreno, realmente le causaba curiosidad la forma en que Blaine miraba a su hijo y todo lo que estaba preguntando, seguramente no eran tan amigos o buenos compañeros como pensó hace un par de minutos, seguramente había algo de lo que aún no se enteraba, ya le preguntaría al chico Duval, él sí le sabría decir qué pasaba, porque conociendo a Kurt, le mentiría de forma impecable y lo dejaría totalmente tranquilo.

-Señor-susurró el joven Anderson moviéndole uno de los brazos-¿está bien?-dijo al notar que hace minutos que no le hablaba ni contaba nada.

-Sí, disculpa-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno, no fue sencillo que mi esposa me dijera que Kurt era distinto al resto, no fue sencillo notar que a sus cortos 3 años él no sería un chico que tuviera a las chicas detrás de él, eso fue un golpe muy bajo y en su minuto dolió bastante.

-Entonces, usted no lo aceptaba.

-No es eso-dijo suavemente-uno como padre tiene proyecciones para su hijo, tenemos sueños en cuanto al pequeño que debería no cometer tus errores y realizar todo lo que algún día nos habría gustado, pero en mi caso no ocurrió-dijo algo pensativo-pero fue mi esposa quien me hizo entender que estaba bien dejar ser a Kurt lo que quisiera, porque después de todo era el fruto de nuestro amor y por lo mismo lo tendríamos que amar fuera como fuera, además-dijo sonriendo y recordando mentalmente las palabras de su mujer-ser gay es parte de él y si no tuviera eso, tal vez todo sería muy distinto, porque mi hijo es maravilloso, se preocupa por mí, por sus amigos y profesores, da todo por el resto y pocas veces es capaz de reconocer que él está mal-dijo con la voz rompiéndose lentamente-y eso es lo que nos tiene aquí-dijo con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas-porque si él me hubiera dicho que David Karofsky lo golpeaba, agredía y hacía la vida imposible yo habría hecho lo imposible por protegerlo y…-dijo rompiendo a llorar y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. No podía más con toda esa pena, con el dolor de ver a su pequeño conectado a esas máquinas y no haber podido hacer algo al respecto, porque se sentía culpable de todo lo que pasaba con Kurt, porque ¿qué padre responsable permite que manden a su hijo al hospital?

-Señor-susurró Blaine, quien había cogido un vaso de agua que había sido destinado para Kurt, pero que ahora ocuparía Burt-no es su culpa, ese homofóbico se ensañó con quien no debía, abusó de Kurt con esos golpes, seguramente su hijo no es débil, pero no logró defenderse de Karofsky y no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, solamente de ese chico que no es capaz de aceptar que alguien sea diferente, porque se ve que Kurt es una buena persona, pero se ha encontrado con personas que no debería y realmente…

-¿Me aseguras que estará bien ahora?-dijo Burt cogiendo el vaso que Blaine le ofrecía-me juras que nadie le tocará un solo cabello en lo que resta de su secundaria, me dirás que nunca más nadie le hará bullying por ser quién es, realmente debes estar demasiado seguro de ti mismo para dar por sentado ese tipo de cosas.

-Señor Hummel-dijo Blaine extendiendo una de sus manos-no soy ningún santo y tampoco he hecho las cosas bien con nadie, pero sé que Kurt vale la pena como para hacer un cambio y ayudarlo en todo lo…

-No sé por qué, pero en ti no confió lo suficiente para ello, así que no prometas nada, porque en ti no depositaré la salud ni bienestar de mi hijo, porque ni siquiera la Academia Dalton ha sabido cuidarlo y mantenerlo como corresponde-dijo fríamente.

-Tal vez este chico no pueda prometer nada-escuchó como alguien decía-pero yo junto a mi hijo haremos lo imposible porque nada más le ocurra.

-Alex-susurró Burt poniéndose de pie y llegando a pasos del otro hombre.

-Burt-dijo estrechando su mano y abrazándolo-Kurt estará bien, lo juro, hablaré en Dalton para que tengan identificado a este chico y para que lleven a Kurt a una habitación especial, tomaré todas las medidas posibles para su resguardo-dijo de forma segura y mirando directamente a Blaine, quien sin querer se encogió de hombros y se sintió intimidado por la forma en que lo observaba el mayor de los Duval.

-Gracias-susurró suavemente y se separó de él, las lágrimas aún bajaban por sus mejillas, pero las secó y se acercó a la cama de su hijo, quien comenzaba a mover una mano en señal de estar despierto, aunque hace más de media hora que lo estaba, pero lo mejor era que su padre no se enterara de ello.

Sí, estuvo despierto en esos últimos minutos, sabía todo lo que habló Blaine con su padre y todo lo que se guardó su compañero. De cierta forma se lo agradecía, porque su progenitor no merecía pasar por la pena de que Blaine Anderson le hacía la vida imposible junto a su escuadrón de cantantes, por lo que la mejor decisión había sido esa, guardar silencio.

Ahora se preguntaba con qué cara había venido ese chico a hablar con su padre y estar con él en esos momentos, realmente parecía una muy mala broma que Blaine fuera quien precisamente estuviera ahí y no fuera ni Sebastian ni Nick los que aguardaran por su recuperación, sino que el muchacho que le había hecho la vida imposible durante una semana y que seguramente no se detendría en los próximos días.

-Disculpen-escuchó como alguien decía a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Burt extrañado-¿compañero de Kurt?-dijo alzando una ceja y observando al chico de arriba abajo-¿estuviste metido en la pelea de mi hijo?-dijo sorprendió al ver algunas heridas en las manos del muchacho.

-Señor-suspiró entrando a la habitación, portaba el traje de Dalton y se notaba cansado-soy Sebastian Smythe, compañero y amigo de Kurt, fue mi culpa el que lo golpearan-dijo duramente-lo dejé en la habitación por unos minutos para ir a buscar algo para almorzar, pero Nick me hizo volver porque no sentía que fuera bueno dejar a Kurt solo y tenía razón, porque cuando vi a Karofsky sobre él me descontrolé y lo golpeé, se lo saqué de encima, pero era bastante tarde para decir que llegué a tiempo-susurró suavemente el castaño bajando la cabeza.

-Un gusto-dijo el mecánico acercándose y tendiéndole una mano-Burt Hummel, padre de Kurt-al instante Sebastian estrechó su mano y se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba sufriendo de forma intensa, pero él ya sabía de la familia Hummel, eran padre e hijo, ambos solos desde hace ocho años, cuando la madre de Kurt murió dejando al pequeño solo junto a su padre y sin mayores armas que las que le había enseñado en su infancia.

-Sebas…-intentó decir Kurt suavemente, movió una de sus manos en señal de que lo quería a su lado, y así fue, al instante el muchacho estuvo estrechando su mano y acariciando el rostro herido, demostrándole que ahí estaba para él y que no le volvería a fallar.

-Perdóname por dejarte solo-susurró suavemente, pero todos pudieron oír y Burt sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, ahí había un chico que parecía querer a su hijo y lo aceptaba tal cual, porque se notaba el cariño que había de por medio.

-No fue tu culpa-susurró el ojiazul suavemente, tenía vendados sus brazos, piernas y algunos parches en el rostro, junto a los sectores morados de su cara, pero parecía ser que sus ojos no habían sido golpeados del todo.

-No debí dejarte-susurró con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos-perdóname-murmuró presionando la mano del castaño.

-Estoy bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tranquilizando totalmente a su padre, quien conocía esa sonrisa, era la que Kurt usaba cuando podría salir adelante porque sabía que había gente a su alrededor, personas que lo apoyaban y estarían con él siempre.

-Anderson-dijo Sebastian poniéndose de pie totalmente y mirando al moreno-te puedes ir ahora, Kurt está con los que corresponde y no es necesaria tu presencia.

-Yo también estoy…-intentó decir, pero al ver una ceja alzada por parte del joven Smythe comprendió que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas en otro sitio, no en ese lugar, porque estaba el padre del castaño y hacerlo pasar un mal rato sería sencillo-no te preocupes, ya me iba-murmuró y se acercó a la camilla-espero te recuperes pronto, Kurt-dijo cogiendo su mano y presionándola suavemente, luego se despidió en silencio y estrechando la mano de Burt y después la de Alex Duval, después de eso se marchó de ahí.

-Disculpen eso-susurró Sebastian mirando a los presentes.

-Entiendo la situación, Nicholas me lo contó y por eso me extrañó su presencia cuando llegué-dijo Alex seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Burt sin comprender del todo.

-¡Duele!-gritó Kurt fuertemente y todos pusieron su atención en él, se había comenzado a quejar de los dolores en el rostro y el resto del cuerpo.

-Llamaré a la enfermera-dijo el mayor de los Duval, mientras Sebastian volvía a tomar la mano del castaño y la presionaba con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró con preocupación.

-Solo quiero que esto pase-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, duele demasiado-dijo con la voz temblorosa y sin escuchar a su padre, quien seguramente lo observaba y evitaba llorar, porque ¿qué padre era capaz de ver como su hijo sufría y no sentir nada al respecto? Sobre todo si ese padre era Burt Hummel.

-Veré por qué tarda tanto la enfermera-susurró el mecánico saliendo de ahí, pero al hablar su voz sonó rota, ya no podía aguantar más.

-No eres justo-murmuró Sebastian apenas vio como Burt salía del lugar-debes decirle que Blaine no fue bueno contigo, que gracias a él tienes a toda la escuela a cuestas, que te ha hecho la vida imposible en una semana-dijo seriamente el castaño y suspirando con pesar.

-No lo haré sufrir con eso.

-Entonces, quieres hacerlo sufrir con tu muerte ¿es eso? Porque si sigues encubriendo las cosas para allá irás, porque ya van dos golpizas en menos de tres meses y aún no te recuperas de la primera ¿cómo pretendes salir bien de la segunda? Realmente no te comprendo Kurt, dices querer estar bien y lo menos que haces es eso.

-¡Tú no sabes qué es lo que estoy pasando!-le gritó furioso-no tienes idea de lo que es quedar ciego de un día para otro, de lo que es escuchar, oler y no ver, de lo que es saber que todos te critican, odian y discriminan porque un loco te dejó sin visión, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que se siente estar en mi posición, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es lo que estoy viviendo, ni te imaginas una parte de esto.

-Tienes razón-dijo Sebastian en un hilo de voz, por alguna razón su voz salía estrangulada-pero sí sé qué es portar algo que no pediste, vivir con algo que no deseabas y que eso te cuarte tu vida en varios aspectos, conozco esa sensación y la vivo a diario, lamento no poder detenerlos a todos, lamento ser tan inútil como para no estar a cada segundo contigo, yo solo…-su voz se quebraba lentamente-yo solo…

-Seb no es tu culpa, realmente no lo es…

-¿Qué te duele?-interrumpió la enfermera entrando al lugar.

-Nos vemos-dijo el castaño saliendo del lugar y pasando junto a Burt y Alex sin despedirse, las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por su rostro y no soportaba estar ahí, no cuando se sentía tan roto y destruido, tan poco útil en la vida de Kurt, aunque hace muy poco que se conocían, pero aún así él quería ser parte de la vida del castaño, ser quien lo hiciera reír y por quien valiera la pena estar bien, pero hasta ahora todo era un gran desastre y Kurt sufría más que nunca, solamente necesitaba encontrar una solución a todo eso, arreglar las cosas y resguardar a su nuevo amigo del mundo, hacer lo necesario para que estuviera bien y para ello debía ir a Dalton y ver qué podía hacer de inmediato.

Fue por eso que cuando llegó al estacionamiento del hospital no se esperó lo que vio, primero escuchó algunos ruidos y luego vio lo que ocurría. Blaine Anderson golpeaba sin compasión la puerta de su auto y lloraba en el intertanto ¿qué podría ocurrirle como para estar así? Simplemente se acercó con cautela y esperó unos segundos, creyendo que se calmaría, pero como ese momento no llegaba decidió interferir.

-Esas abolladuras tardarán tiempo en arreglarse-dijo de forma seria y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No te metas, Smythe-dijo empuñando sus manos y sin girar a verlo.

-No debiste venir aquí.

-Vine, porque no sabía si su familia estaría para él y sé cómo es despertar solo luego de una golpiza y enterarte de que tu padre dio la orden de ponerte en un sector aislado porque podrías contagiar al resto.

-¿Crees que Kurt es gay?-dijo alzando una ceja y haciéndose el loco con lo que ya sabía.

-Su padre me lo dijo.

-Pero antes no lo sabías.

-¿Importa?-dijo volteando a verlo con seriedad y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Sí, porque ¿cómo supusiste que podría pasarle algo así?-dijo alzando una ceja y acercándose al moreno, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el auto que estaba detrás, el joven Smythe quedó casi encima de él y ahora susurraba cada palabra-porque no es normal que te preocupes por un chico al que estás maltratando.

-Sentí lástima-dijo bajando la mirada y notando el exceso de cercanía del castaño.

-No, eso no es lástima, eso simplemente es que te viste reflejado en lo que le pasó a Hummel-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Anderson y fue fuertemente empujado hacia atrás.

-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó furioso y abriendo lo más rápido que podía la puerta de su auto-¡No sabes nada de mí!-gritaba intentando abrir, hasta que lo consiguió y subió al vehículo en donde se mantuvo refugiado por un par de segundos para luego irse del lugar.

-No sé nada de ti ahora, pero cuando logre enterarme no habrá quien te libre, Anderson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Realmente no es justo lo que ocurre con Kurt, pero te diré que así están las cosas =) En cuanto a Niff... pronto se vendrán más cosas de ellos, así que calma, ellos tendrán sus escenas. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

**Candy Criss: **amiga... adoro todos tus comentarios y las teorías que tienes en torno a este fic, pero te diré que el capítulo que sigue puede romper todos los esquemas que has estado armando ¿por qué? porque las cosas no se darán como deberían ser, sino que aquí sabrás algunas de las razones por las que Blaine hace algunas cosas y te adelanto que aquí hay Kurtbastian =) esa pareja la he ido amando, y también hay un mínimo de Klaine... pero es muy poquito. Solo espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo y suerte en todo!

**Paris-loquita: **Ahora seguirás odiando a Karofsky... y también sabrás qué ocurrió con Blaine, pero no todo aún, pero aquí se adelanta bastante sobre eso. Y Niff... son únicos! me encantan! espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto y gracias por leer!

**Altair snape black: **ahora está lo que le pasó a Blaine y... no, Sebastian tiene a alguien más en la mira y aquí se confirma, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Dany DC: **Sebastian aún no se entera de qué pasó con Blaine en ese campamento, y sí, Blaine de alguna forma se acerca a Kurt, espero te guste lo que sigue ahora, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Adriana11: **de a poco las cosas mejoran para Kurt, pero de aquí a que Blaine recapacite... bueno, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**Dany de Criss: **Blaine... es adorable, pero su historia no lo acompaña mucho, la pasa bastante mal y ahora se descubre un poco de ello. Sebastian, solo te diré que a él debes amarlo y nada más =) gracias por leer! espero te guste lo que sigue! =)

**ValeAsencio: **exacto! lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Kurt en Dalton son Sebastian y Nick, ellos han hecho mucho por él y seguirán haciéndolo, en cuanto a Blaine... bueno él ahí está, esperemos que comience a hacer las cosas bien, porque ahora te enterarás de parte de su historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y es cierto, Burt es el mejor padre de la historia, nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!

**Ale-chan227: **Kurtbastian está teniendo una buena llegada entre ustedes y eso es genial, realmente me alegro mucho de todo lo que han apoyado a esta pareja, pero ahora verás algo más de Blaine... y tal vez no lo odies tanto, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer!

**kurttana: **Ahora hay un acercamiento entre Blaine y Kurt y también se sabe lo que pasó con Blaine en ese campamento, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, suerte en todo!

**Marierux: **gracias! :D

**Julieloveskurt: **Mi querida beta! como ya has visto Blaine no la pasa nada de bien y con los adelantos que te he dado... ese encuentro entre Blaine y Burt desencadenará muchas cosas a futuro para Klaine, además de que Sebastian... es un amor! y realmente seguirá siendo así y tal vez mucho más, esperemos a ver cuánto duran las cosas en estado de paz. Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo y realmente un millón de gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer cada capítulo y darle el visto bueno antes de publicar! un abrazo!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Realmente les agradezco por seguir leyendo este fic y por el interés que tienen en él y en todo lo que escribo. Algunas personas sabrán que últimamente plagiaron uno de mis fics, aunque luego me enteré que eso fue en una página distinta: Facebook y luego volvió a Fanfiction, como sea el caso es que ese asunto está casi solucionado y agradezco a quienes me mencionaron lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero **a todo quien lea mis fics y los quieran difundir en otras páginas les pediré que por favor me pidan antes la autorización y me digan en qué página lo van a publicar** ¿por qué? Porque para escribir cada fic me tomo mi tiempo y hay gran parte de investigación en algunos temas, por lo que siento algo vulnerado mi papel de escritora, estoy consciente de que lo que se sube a Internet puede ser divulgado donde sea y por quién sea, pero es lo mínimo que les pediré, ya que no es primera vez que alguien copia un escrito mío, y sinceramente es bastante frustrante ver como le comentan a alguien más algo que uno escribió, por eso les hago este alcance.

Bueno, volvamos al fic, ya que ese tema está casi saldado. En este capítulo verán algo de la historia de Blaine y tal vez sientan compasión por todo lo que ocurre con él, ya verán a qué me refiero. En cuanto a Kurt... bueno, seguirá pasándola mal, pero las cosas para él ahora comenzaran a mejorar. Espero les guste lo que sigue y lamento mucho la demora!

Agradezco a mi beta **julieloveskurt** por el tiempo que se toma para revisar los capítulos y cada capítulo va dedicado a **Yuna** que ahora no la está pasando nada de bien, solo espero que esto te alegre en algo amiga! mucha fuerza y ánimo! lograrás salir adelante, lo sé!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Solo tenía un nombre para esa situación: muletas ¿acaso era una broma del destino? Porque de ser así le estaba resultando muy bien, aunque él no se reía, lo menos que había en su rostro era una sonrisa o algo parecido, ya que con cada movimiento que hacía sus labios se torcían en una perfecta mueca de fastidio, por lo que todo eso no tenía nada de bueno. Portaba dos muletas, una en cada brazo y portaba un yeso en su pierna izquierda, debía permanecer dos meses con él y una venda en su cabeza por una herida que aún no sanaba, a eso sumar la ceguera que ya lo superaba bastante ¿cómo no se iba a sentir tan malditamente deprimido e inútil en esas condiciones? Sabía mejor que nadie lo que era la miseria y ahora más que nunca la vivía.

Después del hospital lo habían llevado de regreso a Dalton, donde se le había asignado otra habitación, pero esta estaba equipada con todo lo que necesitaba y para su comodidad estaría completamente solo en ella, sin nadie a quien molestar o que lo molestara y junto a cuatro sectores había un botón de pánico, uno junto a la puerta del baño, otro junto a la de salida, uno junto a la cama y otro en una pared junto al escritorio.

¿A dónde daban esos botones? Cada alarma había sido asignada a alumnos dispuestos a ayudarlo en caso de ser necesario, sus teléfonos comenzarían a sonar al igual que la alarma instalada en sus habitaciones en caso de que fuera atacado de noche cuando todos dormían ¿por qué no se lo habían asignado a algún profesor o autoridad? Porque era simple, Kurt tenía la experiencia de que ninguno iría corriendo y además, los profesores se iban a casa luego de las clases, al igual que el director y las autoridades, por lo que el alumnado era el único que podía ayudarlo.

Los cuatro encargados eran: Sebastian Smythe, Nicholas Duval, Blaine Anderson y Jeffrey Sterling. Dos de su confianza y los otros aborrecibles por donde se vieran, aunque sabía bien que serían los cuatro que lo ayudarían, después de todo habían estado atentos a lo que ocurría con él luego del ataque de David Karofsky, a quien no se le había visto nuevamente por la Academia Dalton ni se le había encontrado de momento, pero aún podía recordar claramente todo lo acontecido en esas cuatro paredes, en el momento en que Sebastian lo dejó solo y a los segundos alguien entró al lugar.

_Se había sentado en la cama, junto a Zeus a quien acariciaba suavemente en ese momento, sonreía de solo pensar en lo bueno que Sebastian era con él, solamente podía sentirse feliz junto a ese chico y estaba esperando sus próximos momentos juntos, porque en su cabeza ya se había formado una película entera de cómo vivirían, porque el joven Smythe lo trataba bien y no le hacía daño, solamente quería su bien y lo ayudaba en todo lo necesario. _Escuchó como la puerta se abría y siguió acariciando a su perro guía, quien empezó a gruñir de forma extraña.

-¿Olvidaste algo, Sebastian?-dijo el castaño de forma natural, pero sin entender el enfado de Zeus.

-No, solo vine de visita-dijo una voz que no reconoció de inmediato, pero que provocó que se helara en su lugar, no tenía idea de cómo él había ingresado a Dalton y ahora estaba en esa habitación, solos, porque ese era el peor escenario que podía estar viviendo y el peor que quisiera vivir durante toda su vida.

-Karofsky-susurró con la voz estrangulada y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y se encontraba paralizado por el miedo, por el pánico de perder algo más que su visión.

-Hummel-dijo acercándose y enfrentando al animal que había bajado de la cama-¿este es el cachorrito que te cuida ahora?-dijo de forma burlesca.

-Sal de aquí-se atrevió a susurrar, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro, no pudo evitar que el pánico lo consumiera.

-No, el que se va es esta bestia-dijo molesto y propinando una patada tan fuerte a Zeus que lo había noqueado-y lo dejaremos por acá-dijo tomando el cuerpo del animal y lanzándolo a un lado mientras se acercaba a Kurt-¿cómo has estado?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando la desorientación del castaño.

-Aléjate-susurró el ojiazul intentando moverse, pero sin saber a qué distancia se encontraba el otro chico.

-Al parecer son ciertos los rumores, te quedaste ciego-dijo notando la perturbación de Kurt y moviendo una mano justo delante de él sin que este lo notara.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó aterrado y sin saber dónde moverse.

-No, no me iré, tenemos cuentas que ajustar-dijo fieramente y golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¿Cuentas?-susurró aterrado para luego sentir como era cogido por el cuello de la camisa y alzado de su lugar para ser apoyado agresivamente contra uno de los muros-Qué te debo-murmuró en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como lentamente le faltaba el oxígeno.

-Mucho-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando cada detalle del rostro del castaño, se veía aterrado y eso le causaba cierto remordimiento, pero que sería aplacado en unos segundos-me contagiaste-dijo de forma fría y tanto el primer puñetazo en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo y sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-De alguna forma hiciste que me gustaran los chicos, que me gustes tú específicamente-dijo de forma fría dando un nuevo puñetazo, pero esta vez a las costillas del castaño y luego una fuerte patada en su pierna izquierda, con el cual Kurt gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y sintió como un mareo lo abordaba y hacía sentir aturdido-¿No tienes nada que decir?-dijo de forma cruda y afirmando más su agarre en el cuello del castaño.

-Suél.. suélta… -intentaba decir, pero el aire no lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo volviendo a golpearlo, pero en ese instante el castaño había perdido el conocimiento y su cabeza se había ladeado a un lado en señal de no seguir consciente, pero aún así Karofsky siguió con los golpes.

_Según le habían contado fue Sebastian quien entró primero y arremetió a golpes al matón, eso hasta que lo dejó sangrando en el suelo y Blaine lo sujetó, luego fueron los Warblers quienes lo sostuvieron para que no continuara con los golpes, y todo ocurrió en pocos segundos, en los que él estaba debatiéndose con la muerte y en un arranque de heroísmo Anderson le había dado respiración boca a boca._

_-_Él me besó-susurró con suavidad y sintiendo una extraña sensación por su cuerpo, porque aún recordaba el extraño sabor a fresas que estaba en su boca cuando despertó.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba y detuvo su torpe andar por el pasillo, en esas condiciones Zeus solamente iba a su lado y tomaba con su hocico el pantalón del castaño para guiarlo a un lado u otro y cuando había una escalera ladraba.

-¿Sebastian?-susurró suavemente y sintió como alguien pasaba su mano por su rostro con suavidad, se quedó en esa posición y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

-El mismo-murmuró con suavidad-¿almorzamos?-dijo esperando por algún gesto o respuesta del ojiazul.

-No tengo hambre-murmuró bajando instintivamente el rostro.

-Nada de no tengo hambre-dijo seriamente-vamos al comedor y…

-No, si quieres puedo almorzar en la habitación, pero no quiero ir ahí-dijo con la voz siendo estrangulada por su propia garganta.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró con suavidad y mirándolo atentamente-¿ocurre algo?-dijo esperando por una respuesta, pero nunca llegaron-llevaré nuestras bandejas a tu habitación para que almorcemos juntos-dijo con una sonrisa y solo pudo ver como Kurt movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Se quedó ahí mirándolo con mayor atención y pudo notar como sus brazos temblaban y se apoyaba con mucha fuerza sobre las muletas, Zeus parecía inquieto y el castaño realmente estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal.

-Seb…-intentó decir Kurt, pero sintió como un temblor lo abordaba con fuerza.

-¡Kurt!-gritó el otro castaño y lo cogió por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, el ojiazul se había desmayado y ahora Sebastian estaba desesperado porque no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría con él-¡Ayuda!-gritó fuertemente el joven Smythe-¡Ayuda!-volvió a gritar y escuchó unos pasos al fondo del pasillo, junto a eso los ladridos de Zeus, el que corrió de inmediato hasta el chico que iba caminando, lo cogió por el pantalón y comenzó a tironear.

-¡Qué te pasa monstruo!-gritó Blaine intentando zafarse del agarre del can.

-Dije ayuda, no al primer idiota que encontraras-dijo Sebastian fríamente-¡Ayuda!-gritó nuevamente esperando porque alguien más apareciera, ojalá fuera Nick. Pero a los segundos sintió como alguien más lo ayudaba a tomar a Kurt y vio a Blaine-sal de aquí-dijo fríamente e intentando alejarlo, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo seriamente y cogiendo las muletas del ojiazul mientras Sebastian lo cargaba en sus brazos-¿pesa mucho?-dijo el ojimiel queriendo ayudar.

-No, y ni pienses que te dejaré cargarlo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y abrazando el cuerpo del castaño entre sus brazos. No escuchó respuesta por parte de Blaine y se fue lo más rápido posible hasta la enfermería, la cual estaba en el primer piso y cerca de la entrada de la Academia, tardó un par de minutos en llegar y al entrar al lugar la enfermera lo atendió de forma inmediata, por lo que depositaron a Kurt en la camilla y la mujer le pidió que saliera, para poder revisarlo con tranquilidad.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Blaine entregándole las muletas y viendo como Zeus seguía atento a lo que pasaba tras la puerta.

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo fríamente Sebastian y sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la puerta.

-Realmente sí, porque soy uno de los encargados de auxiliar a Kurt cuando lo necesite.

-¿Encargado? Kurt no es una caja que debes guardar o algo, es persona-dijo empuñando sus manos y evitando plantarle un golpe en el rostro al joven Anderson-si realmente quieres ser de ayuda aléjate de él y trata de insultarlo lo menos posible-dijo fríamente y notando como Blaine no se doblegaba ante sus palabras-porque estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas nada será a favor de Kurt.

-No me conoces-dijo poniéndose de pie indignado por la actitud de Sebastian.

-Creí conocerte-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie-realmente pensé que te conocía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado, que eres un maldito insensible que lo único que hace es follarse a la mitad de Dalton.

-¿La mitad?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo con molestia.

-Sí, porque la otra mitad es heterosexual-dijo con burla-Anderson, realmente me exaspera tenerte aquí ahora, así que mejor lárgate, porque lo que mejor haces es estar ausente en todos lados-dijo fieramente y vio como Zeus rasguñaba la puerta de la enfermería, seguramente había escuchado a Kurt y por eso hacía eso.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así.

-Tú no tenías derecho a tratar mal a Kurt y aún así lo hiciste.

-¡Es un maldito ciego!-gritó furioso y sintió como su espalda tocaba el suelo al instante.

-Eso es para que aprendas a referirte a Kurt-dijo fríamente Sebastian y viendo como un hilo de sangre caía de la comisura de los labios del moreno, luego de que le diera un fuerte puñetazo-porque ese chico que está ahí tiene nombre y ese es KURT HUMMEL-dijo de forma violenta-ahora si me permites, tengo que ver si está bien-dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Zeus entrara con él.

Y Blaine se había quedado completamente solo en el pasillo, miró por unos segundos la puerta cerrada y sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas ¿Blaine Anderson llorando? Eso no podía estar pasando, no en ese momento que cualquiera lo podía ver, no cuando algún otro estudiante podía pasar por ahí y preguntarle si estaba bien para luego correr a contárselo al resto del alumnado, lo mejor era alejarse de ahí e irse a su habitación, lugar a donde iba antes de que el perro de Hummel lo cogiera del pantalón.

Por lo que se levantó del suelo lo más rápido posible y camino rápidamente hasta su cuarto, cuando llegó a él cerró la puerta con llave, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, se quedó ahí un par de segundos y luego se limitó a caer lentamente hasta el suelo donde se sentó y sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, quemándolo levemente y haciéndolo sentir más miserable, si es que eso era posible, porque se encontraba completamente solo, a pesar de que Jeff estuviera detrás de él y de que más de la mitad de Dalton se le hubiese declarado.

Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas, era un hábito muy bien aprendido a esas alturas, por lo que no tenía inconvenientes en repetirlo cada vez que esa sensación de abandono y soledad lo abordaba, porque así era como estaba desde hace muchos años y desde ese verano que las cosas habían aumentado, desde ese preciso momento que todo había ido peor que nunca.

Pero no quería volver a recordar y sentirse frágil, no quería volver a sentirse tan herido y engañado como en ese entonces, porque eso había ocurrido en esa ocasión, lo habían traicionado cuando él creyó haber hecho un amigo o algo más, él había pensado de más y eso había perjudicado su salud en todo aspecto y gracias a eso ahora portaba esas marcas que no borrarían con nada, porque a pesar de que algunas ya habían desaparecido de su piel, otras se habían grabado a fuego en su mente y esas no había forma de quitarlas.

-Blaine-escuchó como alguien decía desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no podía responder, no con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y sintiendo la garganta tan seca, posiblemente su voz saldría rota y no quería que el otro chico se diera cuenta de eso-¡Blaine!-escuchó aún más fuerte y secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se puso de pie, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Duval?-dijo seriamente y mirando al castaño con seriedad.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero bajó la mirada, aún se sentía intimidado por Blaine, a pesar de haberlo enfrentado ya.

-Dime, no tengo todo el día-dijo adoptando su postura más firme y dura, la necesaria para que nadie lo viera frágil.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en el labio?-susurró el muchacho mirando con atención el rastro de sangre que ahí había.

-Nada-susurró limpiándose violentamente con la manga de la chaqueta-¿qué quieres?-dijo de forma cortante-porque no creo que hayas venido a saber qué tengo en la cara-dijo molesto y sin apartar la vista del castaño.

-Sebastian dice que tiene que hablar contigo, que si puedes ir ahora a la habitación de Kurt.

-¿Y tú eres su paloma mensajera?-dijo alzando una ceja y con la burla bailando en los labios.

-Claro que no, yo solo…-intentó decir, pero fue cortado al instante.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones, no me interesan-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando por el pasillo con tranquilidad, al instante fue seguido por Nick y ambos fueron en completo silencio hasta la habitación de Kurt, una vez estuvieron ahí el castaño golpeó la puerta y al instante salió a abrir Sebastian.

-Veo que estás aquí, Anderson-dijo seriamente y viendo como el labio del moreno estaba levemente hinchado, al menos le quedaría un recuerdo por unos días de lo que no debe decir.

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día-dijo molesto y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Yo me retiro-susurró Nick alejándose de ellos y sintiendo como el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso.

-Yo nada, es Kurt quien quiere agradecer que le prestaras ayuda cuando se desmayó-dijo de forma seca-por cierto se desmayó por falta de azúcar, no había comido nada en todo el día y el esfuerzo que hace con las muletas es más del que nunca ha hecho.

-No me interesa-dijo de forma cortante-¿eso es todo?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando como Sebastian sonreía con diversión.

-Entonces eso es todo-dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero sin saber por qué Blaine se quedó en el mismo lugar por un par de segundos y dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta y se atrevió a escuchar lo que podía estar ocurriendo en la habitación.

-Kurt-dijo Sebastian, se escuchaba muy nervioso-Kurt.

-¿Y Blaine?-preguntó el castaño-¿por qué no está aquí?-dijo intentando levantarse de su lugar, pero Sebastian lo sujetó por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por él-dijo suavemente-no vendrá para acá ni nada-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama de Kurt y cogiendo una de sus manos.

-Pero si debo agradecerle-susurró con suavidad y sin creer lo que le decía el joven Smythe.

-¿Por qué?-dijo comenzando a molestarse y sin entender del todo por qué Kurt quería agradecer a Blaine.

-¡Porque me ayudó! No solamente ahora, sino que ese día luego de que Karofsky me golpeó él…

-¿Y?-dijo soltando la mano del castaño-yo te ayudé y no me has agradecido nada-dijo seriamente y comenzando a molestarse.

-Eres mi amigo y…-pero no sabía qué más decir, porque de alguna forma veía necesario hablar con Blaine.

-¿Por eso no me das las gracias?-dijo intentando entender a qué quería llegar el ojiazul.

-No es cosa de dar o no las gracias-intentó darse a entender a Sebastian.

-¿Entonces?-dijo sin comprender nada de lo que le decía.

-Seb-susurró buscando sus manos, las que el castaño junto con las suyas suavemente-a ti te conozco y te tengo un gran cariño-murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas-pero con Blaine todo es diferente, porque por primera vez necesito que dejen de agredirme y si esto es un paso para ganar terreno en ese aspecto, bien-dijo intentando convencer a su amigo- por eso quiero agradecerle.

-Blaine no cambiará porque le des las gracias-dijo seriamente y mirándolo con una mueca en los labios-lo conozco mejor que nadie en Dalton y sé de lo que es capaz.

-Estoy seguro de que si hablo con él las cosas podrán estar bien y tal vez deje de molestarme.

-Por favor no seas ingenuo-susurró presionando sus manos y sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de su pecho mientras la rabia intentaba aflorar.

-No es ser ingenuo, quiero que no me odie, que entienda que yo no pedí esto que…

-¡Por qué necesitas su aprobación!-dijo casi en un grito el joven Smythe-no necesitas que él apruebe nada de lo que haces-dijo fríamente y sin comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kurt.

-No es eso, pero quiero que él deje de acosarme e intentar agredirme de algún modo-susurró suavemente.

-Kurt, no es lo...-Sebastian sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, que se saldría de sus casillas, pero sintió como el castaño presionaba sus manos con fuerza y frunció el ceño por unos segundos-él jamás te ayudara o estará contigo, no importa en qué situación te encuentres, Blaine jamás…

-¡Él me dio respiración boca a boca para ayudarme! ¿Tú dónde estabas?-dijo molesto y elevando el tono de voz, pero pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sebastian lograra reaccionar.

-¡Estaba rompiéndole la cara a Karofsky!-gritó furioso-¡Estaba golpeando a Anderson por atreverse a juntar su boca con la tuya!-dijo saliéndose de su control y cogiendo a Kurt por los brazos-¿entiendes eso?-dijo furioso y presionando los brazos del castaño con fuerza.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejas ver a Blaine y por qué te pones así porque él me ayudó-dijo cortante y elevando una ceja.

-¡Él te ha maltratado desde que llegaste! ¿Entiendes eso?-dijo molesto y soltándolo de golpe, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y morder su labio inferior, se sentía desesperado por la situación, estaba sobrepasado al sentir que Kurt no entendía ni la mitad de lo que realmente le ocurría.

-¡Merece una oportunidad!-gritó molesto y se puso en pie, aunque el yeso le molestaba bastante.

-¡No!-gritó furioso y encarando al castaño-no merece una oportunidad después de tratarte así-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡Y quién te crees para decidir a quién le doy o no una oportunidad!-gritó furioso el ojiazul.

-¡Sé que no soy nadie para ti!-dijo molesto y algo dolido.

-¿Qué?-susurró el castaño sin entender.

-¡Sé que soy un completo idiota!-dijo saliendo de sus casillas y sintiendo como su voz se quebraba a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡No digas eso!-dijo el castaño intentando caminar a donde se encontraba el otro chico.

-Lo soy, Kurt-dijo suavizando su voz e intentando controlarse.

-No-murmuró cuando lo encontró y sujetó el blazer que portaba.

-Lo soy, porque…-intentaba decir, pero las palabras no querían salir.

-No, Sebastian realmente no…

-¡Me gustas, Kurt!-dijo de una vez y el silencio se produjo al instante en la habitación.

-¿Qué?-dijo en un hilo de voz el castaño y sin creer lo que escuchaba, aflojó su agarre de la chaqueta de Sebastian e intentó separarse, pero sintió como lo cogía por la cintura y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Me gustas-murmuró en su oído y luego depositó un beso en su mejilla izquierda, permanecieron en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que el castaño se aferró a él.

-¿Por qué?-susurró con algunas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y con la voz rota-¿por qué yo?-dijo suavemente y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Porque en este poco tiempo te has mostrado tan fuerte y valiente que es imposible no quererte o pensar en ti como algo más que un buen amigo-dijo separándose lentamente y enfrentando sus labios con los del castaño.

-Sebastian-susurró suavemente y sintió el cálido aliento de su compañero sobre sus labios para luego probar la suave piel de la boca del castaño, quien lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y fue ahí cuando Kurt se atrevió a responder al gesto de Smythe.

Blaine seguía apoyado en la puerta, estaba seguro de cómo había terminado esa declaración, si no había más ruidos y solo se escuchaban murmullos era porque todo había ido como Sebastian quería y tal vez merecía. Todo había marchado como seguramente lo planeó y eso era lo que detestaba, que él no hubiese pasado lo que él hace no mucho debió vivir.

_Aún podía sentir el fierro golpeando sus brazos y su espalda, aún sentía como la sangre caía con lentitud por su frente, como sus rizos se bañaban del líquido escarlata, como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante los golpes que estaba recibiendo, ante todo el daño que le propinaban, pero no estaba seguro qué era peor, si eso o lo que podría ocurrir luego._

_¿Y cómo olvidar el día que le contó a su padre que le gustaba alguien? _Que se comenzaba a sentir enamorado y probablemente esta persona era la indicada para pasar su vida junto a él, aún recordaba lo que su padre había dicho.

-Blaine, tienes 16 años ¿cómo puedes saber que ella es la indicada para ti?-dijo sentado en el sofá y cogiendo a su esposa de la cintura, ella estaba sentada en uno de los brazos del mueble y sonreía dulcemente al escuchar el relato de su hijo.

-Papá-susurró bajando la mirada por un momento-no es…

-James, entiende a Blaine, es joven y es normal que se sienta así por…

-Es un chico-dijo el moreno viendo como las sonrisas de sus padres se borraban a cambio de la incredulidad de su mirada, el silencio se posó en el lugar y estuvieron así por unos cuantos segundos.

-¿No habrás querido decir una chica?-intentó confirmar su madre con un ligero temblor de voz.

-No-dijo Blaine sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, veía la decepción en el rostro de su padre y el repudio en los ojos de su madre, incluso estaba seguro de que eso era odio, genuino odio.

-Sal de aquí-dijo James mirando a su esposa.

-No ves lo que…-dijo poniéndose de pie la mujer y mirando con odio a su hijo menor.

-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó su esposo indicando la puerta y sin ver a Blaine-¡Ahora!-gritó cuando vio que no se movía.

-Me das asco-dijo la mujer con desprecio, ante lo que el moreno sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

Todo había quedado en completo silencio, Blaine solamente observaba el suelo, sin poder creer que su madre había reaccionado de esa forma, cómo ella que parecía ser la más comprensiva y amorosa de los dos era la que lo repudiaba de esa manera, realmente no comprendía por qué estaban ocurriendo así las cosas.

-Blaine-lo llamó su padre con un ligero temblor en la voz y acercándose a la puerta, la cerró con llave y luego caminó hasta el sillón más grande, donde había vuelto a tomar asiento el ojimiel-hijo-dijo intentando tener seguridad.

-Dime-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y quemaban la piel, como un dolor se instalaba en su pecho y sentía que todo sería más pesado y crudo desde ahora.

-Hijo-insistió el hombre y sin saber cómo lo abrazó, lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras temblaba.

-Papá-susurró con la voz rota y aferrándose a él, sintiendo que en ese momento era lo único que tenía, que era él quien lo protegería de todo.

-Debes irte-dijo sin soltarlo-debes ir a un lugar donde te podrán ayudar, donde arreglarán ese problema-dijo alejándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos-donde sacarán eso que tienes dentro y serás curado-dijo con un fuerte temblor en su voz.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender.

-Tal vez-intentaba seguir James-tal vez seas más fuerte que mi hermano.

-¿El tío Josh?-aún recordaba que había muerto cuando él tenía apenas 5 años.

-Sí, mi hermano tenía la misma enfermedad-dijo James separándose completamente y cogiendo las manos de su hijo-lo llevamos a un campamento, muchos se han sanado ahí, pero él no lo logró-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?-dijo intentando entender.

-El tratamiento que aplicaron con él lo mató-dijo suavemente-Josh tenía 23 años cuando le dijo a papá y él fue quien dio con este lugar para sanarlo.

-¡No!-gritó Blaine entendiendo lo que su padre quería, se puso de pie e intentó calmar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, pero al instante su padre se levantó y lo cogió por los hombros.

-¡Blaine!-dijo con una extraña sonrisa-tenemos una solución para tu problema y lo arreglaremos-dijo como si hubiese descubierto la cura para el cáncer.

-¡No es una enfermedad! ¡Nací así! ¡Esto es lo que soy, papá!-gritó separándose y tratando de que comprendiera.

-No-dijo suavemente-hijo-susurró-estás enfermo y tenemos que curarte, verás que todo saldrá bien-dijo sonriendo.

Y ese fue el momento en que su progenitor lo había sentenciado a un sitio que no le gustaba y que estaba en las afueras de Westerville, en apariencia era un campamento para jóvenes problemáticos, bajo ese nombre se inscribía, pero realmente era una _correccional para homosexuales y desviados_, eso según se había enterado el primer día en que llegó.

-¡Anderson!-gritó el hombre que estaba frente a todo el grupo de recién llegados.

-¡Presente!-respondió desde su tercer lugar en la fila.

-Anderson ¿con qué nombre vienes a este lugar?-dijo seriamente y revisando la lista.

-Yo…-susurró intentando esconder la vergüenza de ir a ese sitio con un nombre que jamás le había gustado, pero que era parte de él, todo para encubrir la vergüenza que sentía su familia al tener un hijo gay.

-¡Responda Anderson!-gritó furioso el prefecto que lo miraba atentamente, mientras el resto de los chicos miraban hacia adelante y hacían como que el moreno no existía y ellos no estaban metidos en eso.

-Devon- susurró suavemente y empuñando sus manos.

-¡Diga su nombre completo entonces!-exigió el hombre caminando hasta él y quedando a centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Devon Anderson!-gritó furioso y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Recite lo mismo que sus compañeros, señor Devon-dijo con altanería y una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

-Yo…-intentaba que las lágrimas no invadieran sus ojos, pero era imposible cuando tenía que negar lo que realmente era-yo…-intentaba hablar.

-¡Dígalo!-dijo el hombre golpeando su espalda con una varilla de fierro, lo que hizo que Blaine soltara algunas lágrimas.

-Yo Blaine…-intentó hablar, pero un nuevo varillazo golpeó su espalda y luego sus costillas.

-¡Diga el nombre que corresponde!-gritó furioso el hombre y sin detener la barra de fierro que daba contra la piel del moreno, quien al igual que sus compañeros solo portaba un pantalón y el resto de su cuerpo estaba al desnudo, sus crespos caían libremente por su frente y sentía como la llovizna de esa mañana bañaba su piel, haciendo que el ardor de los golpes mermara a ratos, pero sin saber cómo sentía como algo más comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo, la sangre había comenzado a recorrerlo y caía al lodo bajo sus pies.

-¡Yo Devon Anderson!-gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y sintiendo como su voz rasgaba su garganta-¡Yo Devon Anderson soy un desviado!-siguió diciendo-¡Soy un desviado que debe arreglarse!-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y empuñando cada vez más sus manos-¡Soy un desviado que si no sana morirá!-gritó furioso y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, pero un nuevo varillazo golpeó uno de sus costados y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente, en ese momento sintió como alguien se ponía sobre él.

-¡Quítese Jeremiah!-dijo a un muchacho rubio que cubría ahora al moreno.

-¡No!-gritó sintiendo como los golpes que debía recibir Blaine caían sobre él.

-¡Suéltelo!-gritó golpeando aún más fuerte y dejando marcas más profundas en el cuerpo del muchacho. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el hombre se cansó de golpear. Pero para ese entonces Blaine había caído desmayado y su cuerpo seguía quemando, porque las heridas de su cuerpo tardarían en cicatrizar.

_-Tal vez había sido necesario todo eso para ser quien soy ahora, para ser esa persona a la que no le interesa nada y nadie, a quien todo le da lo mismo, quien se conforma con un buen polvo._

-No podría vivir así-escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó a ver y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba.

-No hablo contigo, ciego-dijo fríamente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Tal vez no soy nadie para ti-susurró Kurt y Blaine se detuvo-tal vez soy un maldito ciego y alguien que no merece que le hables, es posible-dijo caminando con decisión y con sus muletas a los costados, sin saber cómo estaba a centímetros del rostro del joven Anderson quien lo miraba con los ojos aguados y sintiendo que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-dijo con la voz enronquecida y notando la sorpresa del castaño al notar la cercanía que tenían.

-A que de algún modo nos parecemos-dijo fríamente y sacando al Kurt Hummel que se había escondido del mundo desde la primera golpiza de Karofsky.

-Ja-dijo con burla y cruzándose de brazos, imponiendo nuevamente su pared de hielo-¿en qué me puedo parecer a un maldito ciego?

-¿Quieres saber?-susurró aferrándose con rabia a sus muletas y sintiendo que si pudiera ver le daría un buen derechazo.

-Sorpréndeme-dijo suavemente y alzando una ceja.

-Hemos pasado por lo mismo-dijo con suavidad-a ambos nos han golpeado y hemos sufrido por amor, ambos tenemos el rechazo de la sociedad, pero es posible que el de tu madre sea el peor de todos, porque tu padre aún así te protege, no te acepta del todo, pero está contigo-dijo con suavidad-yo tengo la dicha que mi padre me acepta y me ayuda en todo, pero aún así somos similares.

Blaine se había quedado en silencio y observando al castaño, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos y sentía como el temblor de su cuerpo se había intensificado ¿cómo se había enterado Kurt sobre lo de sus padre? ¿Cómo sabía lo que pensaba su madre y su padre? Él no le había contado a nadie y ahora ese ciego venía y se lo decía sin haberlo conocido mucho más que con el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

-¿Sorprendido?-susurró suavemente y sonriendo con altanería, y por un momento Blaine vio un poco más alto al ojiazul, por un momento lo vio más imponente y fuerte que cualquiera de esa Academia.

-Yo…-trató de decir, pero la voz no le salía y estaba totalmente descompuesto.

-Bueno, te ayudaré-dijo con una sonrisa-hace unos meses yo veía y era un chico con aspiraciones bastante altas y un día me encontré con James Anderson-susurró con suavidad-le contaba a un hombre sobre todo lo que pasaba con su hijo, Devon-dijo fríamente.

-¡Basta!-gritó Blaine cogiendo a Kurt por los brazos y estampándolo contra la muralla-¡Cállate!-gritó furioso y mirándolo atentamente al rostro, se veía frío y con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

-¿Se molestó el niño mimado de papá?-dijo de forma molestosa el castaño y sintió como algo cálido se posaba en sus labios, fue una caricia cálida, llena de dolor y necesidad, pero luego dejó de sentirlo y se sintió solo en medio del gran pasillo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que Blaine Anderson lo había besado.


	7. Chapter 7

__Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo y con la actualización de todos mis otros fics. Realmente estoy muy corta de tiempo, pero este capítulo estaba casi listo desde hace mucho y hoy tuve algo más de tiempo para terminarlo, por eso es que lo subo. Lamento no poder responder los reviews. Espero estén muy bien y les guste lo que sigue, realmente gracias a quienes siguen leyendo mis fics.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

_Era más de lo que podía soportar, el fierro caliente marcando sus piernas y espalda ardía más que otras veces, provocaba que su cuerpo se contrajera y que gemidos se atoraran en su garganta, mientras hacía lo imposible por no soltarse de la pared de madera, la que le tenía astillado el torso y las manos, realmente eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Sin darse cuenta todo había parado y escuchó como alguien daba la orden de soltarlo de las piernas y las manos que habían permanecido atadas. Al instante cayó sobre el lodo que se había acumulado en sus pies debido a la lluvia y luego sintió como los latigazos caían en su espalda._

_-¡Ponte de pie!-gritaba el hombre al mando-¡Anderson te di una orden!-gritó furioso y propinando más latigazos._

_-¡No!-respondió el moreno temblando notablemente._

_-¿Entiendes siquiera lo que hiciste?-dijo el encargado cogiéndolo por el cabello y deteniendo los golpes._

_-No hice nada malo-susurró mirando al superior al rostro y notando la molestia en sus ojos._

_-¿Nada malo?-dijo alzando una ceja-te declaraste a un chico y luego lo besaste ¿eso es normal para ti?-dijo sosteniendo con más fuerza el cabello del ojimiel-¡Eso fue un error!-gritó y lo empujó de cara al lodo._

_-Él no me aceptó y…-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban._

_-¡Porque él ya no está enfermo!-dijo el superior furioso-en cambio tu aún estás enfermo y querías contagiarlo-dijo empuñando sus manos-¡Tírenlo al foso!-gritó a dos chicos que estaban junto a él, quienes lo cogieron de los brazos y lo arrastraron a un agujero que tenía agua y lodo._

_-¡Suéltenme!-rogaba el moreno-¡Por favor!-decía desesperado e intentando soltarse, pero cualquier intento era inútil._

_-Te lo ganaste, tres días en el foso, sin agua ni comida, debes sanarte y esta es la única forma-dijo haciendo un gesto para que lo metieran dentro._

_-Nos vemos en tres días, Devon-dijo uno de los chicos._

_-Jeremiah-murmuró Blaine con la voz temblorosa y cayó fuertemente en el foso._

-¡No!-gritó de forma agitada y sentándose en su cama, miró a su alrededor aún con la respiración y el corazón acelerados, sintió como su cuerpo quemaba y su vista estaba nublada, al parecer había tenido otra pesadilla sobre ese mismo día, aunque hace una semana era así, desde que había escuchado como Sebastian se declaraba a Kurt que todo había ido de esa forma, los recuerdos estaban presentes y más nítidos que nunca, no podía creer cómo había ido todo tan mal en ese lugar, ni cómo habían vuelto esos recuerdos después de tanto tiempo sin tenerlos presentes.

Cuando sintió que estaba más calmado decidió levantarse y salir por un momento al pasillo a tomar algo de aire, porque siempre que tenía una pesadilla el salir a mirar el cielo nocturno lo ayudaba a sentirse algo más relajado. Como en otras ocasiones no llevaba la parte superior de su pijama, solo el pantalón y sus pies descalzos, siempre le había sido más cómodo estar así, fue por ello que su piel se erizó cuando sintió el frío de la noche sobre su cuerpo, pero ya casi era una costumbre salir hasta el pasillo, por lo que caminó hasta la baranda y pudo apreciar los pasillos deshabitados de la Academia Dalton, realmente le gustaba mucho todo eso y era algo que lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera, estuvo ahí por un par de minutos y al sentir como el frío lo había tranquilizado y ahora lo helaba decidió volver a su habitación.

Ingresó a su cuarto y observó todo el lugar, oscuro y solitario, como él se encontraba en ese momento y desde siempre, suspiró con pesar y luego dio un par de pasos hasta su cama, pero no pudo ir más allá, porque el lugar se iluminó de un fuerte color rojo de la alarma que habían instalado hace una semana. Algo había pasado en la habitación de Kurt Hummel y él era quien estaba siendo llamado en ese momento. A pesar de lo mal que podía llevarse con el ojiazul, no lo pensó ni un segundo y corrió a la salida para luego seguir con la misma velocidad por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del castaño, una vez ahí abrió la puerta con una llave asignada y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó Kurt furioso y en medio de las lágrimas, había notado la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

-¡No!-gritó Blaine corriendo a su lado y deteniendo lo que hacía.

-¡No te metas!-bramó el castaño intentando apartarlo, pero el moreno le tenía bien sujetas las manos y no lo dejaba seguir moviéndose.

-¡¿Qué no me meta?!-dijo sorprendido y sin apartarse-no puedes hacer esto-dijo seriamente y miró a todos lados-¿y Zeus?-dijo buscando al animal.

-Eso no te importa-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando al suelo, ya había fallado en su primer intento gracias al maldito de Anderson, ahora descubriría qué había hecho con su animal.

-¡Dónde está!-dijo buscando bajo la cama y en el closet, pero por un segundo pensó mejor y vio la puerta del baño, caminó hasta ahí, abrió y se encontró con el animal, estaba dormido-¿Qué le diste?-preguntó asustado y revisando los latidos del animal, seguía vivo, pero no quería despertar.

-Alguien debía tomar las pastillas para dormir y como yo estaba haciendo otras cosas no alcanzaría a hacerlo.

-Kurt-susurró desde el marco de la puerta del baño y miró al castaño, tenía el yeso destruido y su pierna estaba a la vista, sin contar que llevaba solamente el pantalón del pijama y su pecho estaba descubierto, en cualquier otra ocasión le habría parecido sexy, pero ahora era realmente escalofriante lo que allí ocurría. Volvió a mirar y notó una soga a un costado de la cama-¿qué es eso?-dijo acercándose y cogiendo la cuerda.

-No te metas, Anderson-dijo rasgando aún más el yeso y al fin quitándolo de su pierna-es mi habitación y yo haré lo que se me venga en gana, gracias-dijo de forma dura y notando como la cercanía de Blaine le molestaba y que el moreno no se movía de su sitio-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó intentando empujarlo, pero notó que tenía algo en las manos y estaba en cuclillas a la altura de él, por lo que intentó quitarle el objeto de las manos, pero no lograba dar con él.

-Kurt, no lo hagas-murmuró suavemente y viendo la tristeza y rabia en los ojos del castaño, a pesar de que no pudiera ver se notaba su dolor.

-No es tu asunto-murmuró con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-no es tu maldito asunto-dijo elevando la voz-¡No entiendo qué haces en mí habitación!-gritó molesto.

-Tú me llamaste-murmuró suavemente el ojimiel.

-Pasé a llevar el botón cuando bajé de mi cama-dijo desde el suelo y mirándolo seriamente-¿ese da a tu habitación? Fantástico, eres mi _héroe de cabecera_-dijo con burla e intentando ponerse de pie.

-Te ayudo-dijo instintivamente el moreno, realmente ver así al castaño lo había dejado totalmente helado y su actitud para con el ojiazul había cambiado de forma radical, porque lo veía tan frágil y aturdido en ese momento que le era imposible dejarlo solo ahora que estaba junto a él.

-¡No! Déjame en paz-dijo fríamente e intentando que se alejara, pero el ojimiel solamente se quedaba en su lugar y no hacia caso a lo que le pedía-¡Ándate!-gritó al borde del colapso-no te llamé, eso fue un error y listo, no te sientas culpable, este ciego se dará de baja y no tendrás que idear nada más para hacerme quedar mal o sacarme de Dalton, te estoy ahorrando trabajo, así que largo de aquí-dijo de una vez y con eso Blaine se quedó en su lugar, sin moverse ni actuar mayormente, solamente miraba a Kurt con el dolor en el rostro.

¿Acaso había sido tan malo con el castaño que lo había llevado a intentar suicidarse? Pero si solo… Y ahí recordó todo lo que lo había hecho pasar en esas semanas, todo lo que le había hecho junto a los Warblers y por sobre todos los insultos propinados hasta hace unas horas ¿qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Dónde había quedado el Blaine Anderson que protegía y ayudaba a los más débiles? ¿Dónde había quedado el chico que no permitiría que le hicieran a alguien más lo que él debió pasar? Realmente era el peor de todos y se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, pero cómo pararlo si ya estaba tan acostumbrado a todo eso.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar el desorden en el lugar, cosa que no pudo dejar de impactarlo, pero fue en ese instante cuando se preguntó dónde estaba Sebastian, el chico que parecía protegerlo de lo que fuera a ocurrir con el castaño, al parecer no estaba al tanto de lo que acontecía con su novio en ese minuto.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?-dijo mostrando la soga y sintiendo como un temblor lo recorría al repensar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Hummel.

-No es tu asunto y jamás lo será-dijo fríamente desde su lugar.

-Lo es en el momento en que somos compañeros de escuela.

-¿Ahora es tú asunto?-dijo alzando una ceja y enfureciéndose rápidamente-¡Ahora que trato de matarme es tú maldito asunto! Pero cuando me hicieron bullying no lo fue, ahí era el maldito ciego que debía irse de Dalton.

-Debemos protegernos y lo que te ocurrió no es sencillo-decía Blaine, intentaba de reparar su error con esas palabras, intentando hacer que todo fuera lo menos fuerte posible y por sobre todo trataba de quitarse culpa en todo eso.

-Y ahora te haces el loco con lo que digo, al parecer preparaste un discurso en caso de problemas ¿te crees un superhéroe?-dijo fríamente y sintiendo como las lágrimas querían bajar por su rostro, como lentamente se iba descomponiendo al pensarse tan solo en el mundo.

-No es un discurso, solo es que necesitas a alguien que esté contigo ahora, porque sé que…-pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-¿Te importaría salir de aquí?-dijo Kurt intentando ponerse de pie, le dolía el cuerpo y eso realmente era una tontería en ese momento, pero aún así logró levantarse por completo, aunque al pisar con la pierna izquierda se dio cuenta de que había sido un gran error, por lo que sintió como su cuerpo caía a un lado, pero eso nunca ocurrió, sintió como Blaine lo sujetaba de la cintura, pero a los segundos escuchó un fuerte golpe.

-Mierda-murmuró el moreno sujetando el cuerpo que estaba casi sobre él, al ver que Kurt no se mantendría en pie lo sujeto, pero jamás pensó que este haría peso muerto y él no lo podría sujetar del todo, por lo que ahora se habían ido al suelo y su brazo izquierdo había impactado de lleno con el piso. Suspiró con fuerza y se atrevió a mirar al castaño-Kurt-susurró suavemente, sentía como su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal con solo ver esa piel de porcelana y por sobre todo al observar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos azules.

-Lo…-intentó decir el castaño, pero sintió como era callado y se dejó llevar por los labios de Blaine, quien había cerrado los ojos y se había atrevido a besar al ojiazul, de forma dulce y suave, sintiendo como poco a poco sus lenguas se unían y una corriente los recorría a ambos de golpe, pero fue en ese instante en que el moreno se separó de golpe, asustado por un ruido que había sentido en la puerta.

-Zeus-suspiró con el corazón latiendo a mil y notando como el rostro del castaño estaba sonrojado y su respiración un poco agitada-ven-murmuró levantándolo con suavidad y depositándolo en la cama, luego de que lo acomodó sacó su teléfono y marcó-Buenas noches, habla Blaine Anderson, necesito que venga a Dalton lo antes posible, tuvimos un pequeño infortunio, no le explicaré por teléfono, pero traiga material para poner un yeso, nada más, gracias-dijo cortando la llamada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo algo nervioso el ojiazul.

-Es mi médico de cabecera, lo llamo siempre que surge algo y esto es importante, así que apenas esté aquí en Dalton me llamará y podremos devolver el yeso a su lugar.

-No tenías que hacer eso-dijo fríamente.

-Debía hacerlo-dijo con seriedad y notando que el momento que habían vivido hace un par de minutos se había destruido, aunque ahora se preguntaba qué lo había llevado a besarlo, qué lo había impulsado a hacer eso, pero lo mejor era despejarse de ese tema y pensar en cosas más importantes-¿Por qué te lo quitaste?-dijo fríamente Blaine.

-Porque me hacía caer de la silla cada vez que intentaba subir para terminar con todo esto-dijo seriamente y sin escuchar más luego de eso, por lo que dedujo que el joven Anderson estaba pensativo.

-Realmente crees que lo mejor es que estés muerto-dijo en un murmullo audible para el ojiazul.

-Dime una sola persona a la que le pueda interesar mi bienestar y que me ame sin pensar-dijo fríamente y retándolo con la mirada, porque a pesar de no ver aún podía lanzar miradas inquisitivas a quien fuera que estuviera cerca.

-Tu padre-dijo suavemente y notando la sorpresa en el rostro del castaño-no me digas que lo olvidaste-dijo sorprendido y viendo como Kurt bajaba la cabeza y empuñaba sus manos-aún recuerdo el día en que lo conocí en el hospital, estaba totalmente destruido por lo que ocurrió, por la golpiza que te dio Karofsky y me contó lo mal que lo habías pasado hasta ahora.

-No es tu asunto-dijo fríamente y cayendo sentado en la cama.

-Cierto, no lo es-dijo suavemente y sentándose junto a él para poner una mano sobre la pierna del castaño-no es mi asunto ni debería importarme, pero aquí me tienes hablando contigo.

-¿Con el maldito ciego?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo con amargura.

-Lo siento-suspiró derrotado-solamente…

-¿Me dirás que me cuide, que no haga tonterías, que…?

-Si necesitas hablar me puedes buscar, no soy la mejor persona del mundo ni alguien a quien se pueda recurrir en una emergencia, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar esto-dijo indicándolos a ambos-todo comenzó mal por mi culpa y…

-¿Quieres remediarlo? ¿Ser el bueno?-dijo Kurt incrédulo.

-Probablemente eso sea, pero independiente de lo que quiera, lo que más importa es lo que tú quieres y lo que estás dispuesto a hacer

-Sí, me doy cuenta que te importa mucho lo que yo quiero, me besas sin mi consentimiento.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo suavemente y dando unos pasos hacia la salida. Cuando iba a girar la manilla se detuvo y giró a ver a Kurt, Zeus se encontraba a los pies de la cama y descansaba, al parecer las pastillas seguían haciendo su efecto, esperaba al menos que el can estuviera vivo dentro de unas horas más, porque realmente no estaría bien que el castaño se quedara sin un lazarillo. Suspiró con fuerza y escuchó la voz del ojiazul.

-Blaine-dijo de forma temblorosa, y el solo escuchar la voz tan rota del castaño lo hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Dime-murmuró suavemente y no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Por favor, no le digas nada a Sebastian-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, y fue ese el instante en que Blaine entendió que Kurt estaba completamente solo, porque si no confiaba en el chico que lo había defendido de todos hasta ese momento era porque no tenía a nadie con él.

-Descuida, con tu novio no hablamos hace bastante tiempo, así que no te preocupes por nada-dijo abriendo la puerta y girando para ver por última vez en esas horas al castaño. Luego cerró tras de sí y se fue hasta su habitación.

-Con Sebastian no somos nada-murmuró suavemente el castaño luego de que saliera el moreno del lugar.

Caminaba hasta su habitación con tranquilidad, miró la hora en su teléfono y logró notar que eran las cinco treinta de la mañana, ya que muchos alumnos se levantaban a esa hora para hacer ejercicio o simplemente para acabar lo que les faltó el día anterior. Cuando al fin logró entrar en su habitación se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el lugar, por lo que encendió las luces y vio a Jeff recostado de espaldas en su cama.

-Hola Blaine-dijo suavemente y sin mirarlo.

-Hola Jeff ¿qué haces aquí?-murmuró suavemente y acercándose a él, realmente no recordaba que el rubio estuviera ahí cuando se fue de la habitación.

-Vine a verte, porque tú me abandonaste hace una hora, te fuiste corriendo de mi habitación.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado-yo nunca estuve en tu habitación-susurró mirándolo seriamente y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Vaya Anderson, creo que la urgencia de Hummel era más fuerte de lo que creí-dijo con los labios fruncidos y la seriedad en el rostro-te lo recuerdo entonces-dijo arrodillándose a un lado de Blaine y mirándolo atentamente-luego de haber estado en la biblioteca terminando algunos trabajos nos fuimos a mi habitación y nos pusimos cómodos-dijo con una sonrisa sugerente-después de que ocurriera lo mismo de siempre nos dormimos y llegó un momento en que las pesadillas volvieron a molestarte, por lo que fui por un vaso de agua al baño, pero cuando volví no estabas, por lo que lo dejé en la mesita de noche junto a tu teléfono y me recosté, estaba seguro que fuiste a tomar algo de aire y luego vendrías, y así fue-dijo con tranquilidad-entraste y cuando te ibas a acostar de nuevo sonó la estúpida alarma de Hummel en mi habitación, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo tú saliste corriendo.

-Pero sí…-intentó decir, pero Jeff le mostró su teléfono con la alarma de Kurt registrada-estaba en tu habitación-susurró incrédulo y sintiéndose el tipo más estúpido de todos.

-Me ahorraste levantarme, pero aún así fue extraño que salieras como alma que lleva el diablo-dijo seriamente y notando como Blaine estaba pensativo, al parecer no le agradaba mucho lo que Jeff le decía-ahora dime, qué quería Hummel-dijo cogiendo el rostro del ojimiel y girándolo hasta donde se encontraba él.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender, pero al instante se le vinieron a la mente los sucesos de hace unos minutos y no supo qué hacer con eso.

-Dime qué pasó en la habitación del ciego-dijo fríamente y notando como Blaine miraba a otro lado.

-Nada-dijo delatándose al instante ¿por qué negaba que algo hubiera ocurrido? ¿Por qué no soltaba todo de una vez y ya?

-¿Una hora en la habitación del ciego y me dices que no pasó nada? No me digas que lo veías dormir porque eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo poniéndose de pie y notando como Blaine bajaba la mirada y respiraba con fuerza, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-No tengo por qué contarte nada-dijo fríamente el moreno y se puso de pie.

-¿Mi pareja se rehúsa a decirme algo?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja delante de él.

-No, Blaine Anderson el soltero se rehúsa a decirte nada, porque no quiere-dijo pasando por su lado y caminando a la puerta-ahora si me haces el favor de salir sería genial-dijo abriendo la puerta y notando que el rubio solamente volteaba a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

-No me digas que aprovechaste la oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo-dijo notando el desconcierto en el rostro del ojimiel y viendo como cerraba de golpe la puerta.

-¿Qué sabes?-dijo caminando hasta él y quedando a un palmo de su rostro.

-No mucho realmente, solo que estaban discutiendo y mientras Hummel te basureaba tú te acercaste y le plantaste un beso-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-No recuerdo que eso haya ocurrido-dijo alzando una ceja fríamente e intentando darle la espalda, pero fue sujetado por ambas brazos y debió encarar al joven Sterling.

-Claro que no lo recuerdas con claridad sí fue hace una semana, pero descuida porque para cuando tú olvidas algo yo estoy cerca para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre contigo y tus malditos acosadores.

-¿Acosadores? Que yo sepa tú eres el único que me acosa y parece psicópata cuando lo hace-dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio-por lo mismo te pediría que me soltaras y-dijo respirando suavemente y con una sonrisa en los labios -¡Lárgate de mi habitación!-gritó furioso y deshaciéndose del agarre-¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí y enfrentarme, no tienes derecho a acercarte ni un poco a mí ¿entendiste?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando como el rubio tenía los ojos aguados, por lo que ese momento era el indicado para hacer las cosas-no quiero que digas que eres mi novio o algo por el estilo, porque no lo somos, me acuesto contigo porque el sexo es bueno, nada más y si lo hago más veces de las que podrías pensar en tu vida es porque realmente eres una bestia en la cama y eso me gusta, pero no te quiero por nada más, así que ve qué haces con eso, porque yo no estoy interesado en seguir cerca de un psicópata-dijo fríamente y viendo el rápido caminar de Jeff hasta la puerta, la cual azotó al salir.

¿Acaso para Blaine Anderson había sido el chico que le daba sexo y ya? Realmente no podía creer que lo viera de esa forma, que jamás lo hubiese visto como algo serio, como un chico con el que podía tener algo más que una noche de sexo furioso y ya. No comprendía al líder Warbler y ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer a esas horas de la madrugada, porque pronto todos estarían despiertos y él casi no había pegado ojo en la noche, no después de la noche de sexo y luego la huida de Blaine a la habitación de Hummel, realmente le costaba comprender cómo Blaine no lo miraba como algo más, porque él sí sentía mucho por el moreno y nunca imaginó sentirse tan ansioso con una persona, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado, aunque de igual forma quería mucho a Blaine.

Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo habían llevado al único lugar de donde jamás había sido echado, al único sitio en donde lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro, ese sitio estaba detrás de la puerta que tenía en frente, tragó duro y se atrevió a golpear tres veces, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta de que había sido un error y dio media vuelta para largarse de ahí, pero alguien abrió.

-Jeff-susurró con suavidad el muchacho y mirando con atención y sorpresa la espalda de su amigo.

-Nick, no quería molestar, disculpa-susurró suavemente y bajando la cabeza, pero sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Tranquilo, no me molestas ¿quieres pasar?-susurró con suavidad y notando como el rubio giraba e ingresaba junto a él. Luego cerró la puerta y ambos quedaron en completo silencio en la penumbra de la habitación.

Jeff dio unos pasos dentro del cuarto y luego se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor y vio a Nick apoyado en la puerta, se veía algo emocionado y desconcertado por su presencia en el lugar.

-Yo…-intentó decir el rubio, pero a los segundos tenía los dedos del castaño tapando sus labios.

-No digas nada, por favor-susurró separándose de él-no importan las razones que te trajeron aquí, solamente quiero…-intentaba decir, pero sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas-por un momento estás aquí y quiero que aunque sea en silencio siga siendo así-susurró suavemente y sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Así será-murmuró cogiendo a Nick por la cintura y recostándolo en la cama y poniéndose junto a él.

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, Nick tenía sus manos en la cintura de Jeff, mientras el rubio lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura también, se observaban intentando descubrir qué ocurría con el otro, intentando saber qué los había llevado a estar en esa posición y mirarse de esa forma tan cálidamente cómoda, porque debían reconocer que se sentían tranquilos y cómodos en esa posición, debían admitir que estaban condenadamente bien así y que les encantaba todo eso que podían sentir en ese instante.

-Yo…-trató de hablar Jeff, pero fue callado de inmediato, esta vez no por la mano de Nick, sino que por sus labios, ambos habían cerrado los ojos y compartían la caricia de forma suave e intima, intentaban que nada arruinara ese momento, ni ellos, porque sabían que en cualquier momento todo se podía destruir.

Lentamente el rubio comenzó a tocar los costados del castaño y profundizó el beso, tocando por sobre la ropa y luego aventurándose a meter las manos bajo la parte superior del pijama de Nick, quien gimió suavemente en los labios de Jeff, lentamente el más alto quitó la prenda que le impedía tocar más y se aventuró a quitarse la parte superior de su pijama también, quedando al descubierto su torso.

El beso continúo y ambos seguían con las caricias, de forma pausada e intima, intentando entregarse el mayor calor posible y que todo resultara de la mejor forma, porque en ese momento no necesitaban líos, sino que algo de compañía y por sobre todo comprensión. Lentamente Jeff se había aventurado a bajar las manos hasta la cadera de Nick e intentaba bajar los pantalones del castaño, pero este se separó de él por completo y lo miró algo apenado.

-Yo…-intentó decir Nick, pero fue callado con un beso suave y luego fue abrazado.

-Tranquilo-murmuró Jeff con suavidad y acariciando el oído del castaño con sus palabras-iremos a tú ritmo y no de otra forma, no te obligaré a nada, solo seguiremos cuando estés listo-murmuró sintiendo como lentamente su piel se mojaba, Nick estaba llorando.

-Lo siento-susurró sobre su hombro y sintió como Jeff lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-No-dijo suavemente-no lamento haber venido hasta aquí-dijo de una vez y junto su frente con la del otro chico, quien lo miraba sorprendido y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-realmente no lamento estar aquí-dijo suavemente y depositando un beso en los labios de su compañero. Se abrazaron y siguieron en esa posición por un par de minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se acompasaron y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Pero lo que no había notado Jeff era que habían otros ojos en la oscuridad de esa habitación, había alguien más acompañando a Nick, pero esa persona no los iba a interrumpir, no después de ver como al fin estaban congeniando y sintiéndose mejor el uno con el otro, jamás cortaría algo como eso. Porque él había ido a hablar con Nick, a contarle la pelea monumental que había tenido con Kurt, lo que había provocado que el castaño lo sacara de la habitación.

-Se ven bien juntos-susurró Sebastian poniéndose de pie y saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, porque quería ir a ver a Kurt y saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, qué era lo tan malo que no lo dejaba dormir y qué era tan duro en su vida para que no se lo dijera, porque habían estado conversando y el castaño se había alterado cuando intentó saber un poco más de su pasado, cuando intentó entender por qué estaba tan alterado.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a verlo, ir y saber qué había pasado con él luego de su discusión, aunque seguramente estaría durmiendo, pero aún así le gustaría saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su chico, porque aunque no le hubiesen puesto nombre a esa relación, eran algo más que amigos y eso realmente le gustaba. Se apresuró en llegar a la habitación del castaño y una vez estuvo frente a la puerta se atrevió a sacar la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con suavidad, pero lo que vio lo hizo palidecer y sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-Kurt-murmuró con la voz rota y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-¡Kurt!-gritó y vio como el castaño daba un salto en su cama-¡Kurt, qué pasó!-dijo corriendo a su lado y cerrando de un portazo, abrazó al ojiazul y notó como las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí, todo bien-dijo con la voz rota y sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho al notar que Sebastian había vuelto a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-dijo suavemente y Kurt bajó la mirada, aún conservaba esos gestos y eso hacía que el castaño creyera que a ratos sí podía ver, fue por eso que no se extrañó que el joven Smythe levantara su mentón y acariciara su mejilla con una de sus manos-¿estás bien?

-Sí-susurró –sólo fue una tontería-dijo suavemente y notó como Sebastian se alejaba un poco y acariciaba a Zeus.

-¿Zeus?-dijo suavemente y movió un poco al animal-¡Zeus!-dijo algo alterado y separándose de Kurt, luego cogió al animal y notó que estaba aletargado.

-Tomó de mis pastillas para dormir y…

-Kurt qué hiciste-dijo dejando al can en el suelo y mirando a su chico directamente a los ojos.

-Yo-intentaba decir, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que dijera estaría mal.

-Kurt…-pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta, mostrando a Blaine Anderson junto a un hombre de edad.

-Sebastian, Kurt-dijo el moreno seriamente y notando el rostro desencajado del joven Smythe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo levantándose abruptamente y caminando hasta él-¿Qué hace tú médico de cabecera en Dalton?

-Me llamaron para componer un yeso.

-Sí, venga-dijo Blaine pasando por alto las palabras de Sebastian-no importa cómo haya ocurrido, pero debe ponerle otro yeso a Kurt, esa es la pierna y…

-Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo ¿nos dejan solos?-dijo mirando a Blaine y Sebastian, quienes accedieron en silencio y salieron de la habitación. Pero apenas estuvieron fuera fue el castaño quien inicio la conversación.

-¿Me explicas qué pasó? Lo pregunto antes de partirte la cara, porque estoy seguro que todo esto es tú culpa-dijo presionando con su dedo índice el pecho del más bajo.

-No, le prometí a Kurt no hablar, así que lo siento, él tendrá que decirte, no seré yo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué sabes?-dijo fríamente.

-Kurt presionó uno de los botones de emergencia, daba justo a mi habitación y vine de inmediato, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir-dijo fríamente y mirando la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada.

-Realmente me estás dando razones para odiarte-dijo empuñando sus manos y mirándolo fijamente.

-No puedo romper mi promesa, lo lamento-dijo con suavidad-si quieres me voy de aquí.

-No puedes, el médico debe salir de algún modo de Dalton y supongo que le pagarás-dijo seriamente el castaño.

-Cierto-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-Pero yo no me quedaré viéndote la cara, me avisas cómo queda Kurt, porque realmente está insoportable y no me quiere decir nada-dijo dando media vuelta para irse de ahí.

-Tal vez deberías ser algo más comprensivo y dejar de pensar que te dirá todo, Kurt está sufriendo y hoy más que nunca debes estar con él-dijo el moreno seriamente.

-Tú no sabes nada-dijo Sebastian sin mirarlo y de forma despectiva.

-Siento que sé mucho más que tú y eso…-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo extrañado y girando a verlo.

-Me da una ventaja sobre ti-dijo suavemente y apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba, pero la puerta se abrió y vieron como el médico se asomaba.

-¿Alguno me puede ayudar?-dijo mirándolos y fue el castaño quien decidió entrar.

-Esta conversación no se queda aquí, Anderson-amenazó fríamente.

-Créeme que sí-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como la puerta se cerraba. Sabía que provocar a Sebastian no era lo más recomendable, pero estaba seguro que debía matar el tiempo de algún modo y molestar al joven Smythe siempre había sido algo entretenido, por lo que no se arrepentía de lo dicho, pero aún bailaba en su boca el sabor del beso que le había robado a Kurt y eso lo tenía más pensativo de lo normal, tal vez debía dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas de forma tan impulsiva, aunque debía reconocer que le había gustado volver a probar los labios del ojiazul.


	8. Chapter 8

**ErikEN: **Kurt lentamente irá cambiando su perspectiva del mundo, pero ya verás que pronto todo irá cambiando y esperamos que sea para bien. Sebastian es fantástico, yo especialmente lo adoro, aunque me identifico con Blaine, pero bueno, bienvenido y gracias por leer y comentar! saludos

**Ale-chan227: **por ahora hay un poco más del pasado de Blaine, pero hay más sobre lo que es la relación kurtbastian, espero te guste lo que sigue y veamos quién gana en este capítulo, saludos!

**Paris-loquita: **de momento el niff no aparece, pero habrá más Klaine y algo más de Kurtbastian, veamos qué te parece esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!

**sweetklaine: **muchas gracias por comentar! no dejaré de escribirla, pero sí me demoraré! saludos!

**Marierux: **Hola! espero te siga gustando este capítulo y Blaine también está algo loco, espero te siga gustando, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**Dani DC: **por lo que voy viendo no puedo actualizar más seguido, pero al menos lo hago cada cierto tiempo. Muñeca rota trataré de terminarlo, al igual que todos mis fics... no los puedo dejar inconclusos, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**Dany de Criss: **el capítulo de ahora viene aún más intenso, verás como la pasará Kurt... y de una u otra forma las cosas se debaten entre Blaine y Sebastian, veamos qué pasa. Aquí no hay Niff por el momento, pero ya pronto volverá a venir. Muchas gracias por eler y comentar y por sobre todo por esperar! saludos!

Me disculpo por la demora, pero recién hoy pude terminar este capítulo, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Frío. Solo esa palabra era capaz de describir el lugar donde se encontraba y la forma en la que se sentía: solo. Porque a pesar de contar con la compañía de su progenitor en ese minuto, no se sentía capaz de dar un paso sin sentirse aterrorizado de tropezar o golpear a alguien, realmente lo trastornaba el estar en un sitio desconocido como lo era ahora el hospital y en general todos los sitios que visitaba, a excepción de su hogar. Porque solo ahí podía ir y venir sin que algo dificultara su andar.

-Tranquilo, chico-escuchó la voz de su padre y sintió como le alborotaba el cabello con suavidad-estará todo bien.

-Lo… lo sé-dijo algo nervioso y sintiendo como alguien se ponía a su lado.

-Créele, realmente estarás bien-dijo Sebastian cogiendo una de sus manos.

-Gracias-murmuró suavemente y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

-_Kurt Hummel pasar al box 8_-se escuchó por los parlantes cuando el castaño se disponía a hablar, por lo que solo esperó a que alguien lo guiara.

-Iré contigo-susurró su padre y lo cogió por el codo para llevarlo a donde debía.

-Los espero aquí-murmuró Sebastian y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, realmente le había sido difícil acompañar al castaño hasta ese lugar, porque las cosas no iban bien con él ¿culpables? Ninguno en concreto, solo que les faltaba conocerse, tal vez habían comenzado todo muy rápido, pero si le preguntaban, él sí se sentía totalmente embobado y enamorado de Kurt Hummel, realmente lo traía loco ese chico y quería lo mejor para él.

Pero hasta ahora solo había problemas, porque el castaño no parecía estar del todo entusiasmado con tener una relación con él, al parecer le comenzaba a atraer Blaine, quien simplemente era un completo idiota y así es como lo había tratado hasta ahora, como el gran imbécil que era, pero ¿quién era él para interferir en el corazón del castaño? Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor él era el chico que quería acaparar toda su atención y confortarlo a como diera lugar, nada más que eso.

-Quédate quieto-dijo un hombre cogiendo a un muchacho por un brazo y sentándolo entre unas sillas alejadas de Sebastian.

-Pero si me pica-decía el muchacho intentando rascar su pierna enyesada y hacer lo mismo con uno de sus brazos que también estaba enyesado.

-No tienes caso David-dijo seriamente el hombre que se veía algo mayor.

-Pero papá si me…

-Karofsky-susurró Sebastian mirando en dirección de los dos hombres, quienes no habían reparado en el chico que los observaba. Ambos seguían conversando mientras esperaban a que los llamaran, es cierto que el joven futbolista había quedado bastante maltrecho luego de su último ataque a Kurt, pero aún así no permitiría que volviera a acercarse al ojiazul, no mientras él pudiera impedirlo.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta el lugar por donde debían salir Burt y Kurt, por lo que se quedó ahí hasta que vio como llamaban a David a otra puerta, justamente la que estaba al lado de donde debía salir el castaño, pero Sebastian no miro mucho a ese sitio, para no tener que toparse con los Karofsky, ya que lo primero que haría sería romperle los huesos que le quedaban al matón que había golpeado a su novio.

-Seb-susurró Kurt cogiendo su mano-¿estás bien?-murmuró pasando una mano por delante de la cara del joven Smythe, quien salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sí ¿cómo les fue?-dijo mirando al castaño quien bajó la mirada.

-Mal-dijo Burt seriamente y tomando a su hijo por los hombros-las heridas de su cuerpo ya están sanando, pero sus ojos no van por el mismo camino, probablemente tengan que operar.

-¿Tiene oportunidad de quedar bien si lo operan?-dijo suavemente Sebastian y notó como el castaño negaba.

-Solo una mínima probabilidad, porque lo más seguro es que quede ciego para siempre-dijo empuñando sus manos y evitando que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Se quedaron en absoluto silencio, nadie sabía qué decir, pero lo seguro era que debían retirarse de ahí en ese mismo instante, porque si salían los Karofsky algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, lentamente, nadie se expresaba, solo caminaban y al pasar por el mesón de atención escucharon una voz que le pareció muy familiar a Kurt, quien no pudo evitar quedarse quieto y seguir escuchando como reclamaba.

-¡Acaso son tan ineptas como para no poder hacer algo bien!-gritaba una mujer-No me han atendido, ha pasado media hora desde que llegué a este basurero y…

-Profesora Sylvester-murmuró Kurt intentando dar con la mujer.

-¿Sue Sylvester?-dijo Burt sin creer como esa mujer gritaba más que cualquier otro ser humano vivo.

-¿Quién…?-iba a decir cuando volteó y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Kurt y sus ojos azules apagados, el _Porcelana_ que ella había conocido se veía perdido y parecía no ser él, al parecer era real lo de su ceguera, al parecer Karofsky sí había hecho un daño irreparable.

-Es un gusto escucharla-susurró el joven Hummel y sonrió levemente. Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo, lo que provocó que Kurt comenzara a inquietarse y por tanto a bajar la mirada, cosa que sorprendió a la profesora, ya que no creyó que el joven pudiera ser capaz de expresarse con tanta normalidad después de haber quedado ciego, por lo mismo decidió quitar el momento incómodo y ser ella nuevamente, después de todo algo más familiar podría traerle una sonrisa a la cara al castaño o tal vez algún sonrojo, pero como fuera cualquier reacción sería buena considerando los hechos que había tenido que vivir en el último tiempo.

-Porcelana, sigues teniendo un trasero que cualquier chica envidiaría, eso es bueno en un ex Cheerio-dijo de forma cizañeramente amable, pero al instante pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Burt y así también un fuerte sonrojo por parte del ojiazul, por lo que sonrió, pero se percató de que el chico que estaba con ellos giró a mirar la parte señalada por ella, por lo que aprovechó ese mínimo instante para seguir con sus comentarios tan mal intencionados como ya los conocía el ojiazul-pero si veo que no pierdes el tiempo y bueno, él tampoco, si de buenas a primeras y en público te mira el trasero con descaro.

-¡Qué!-semi gritó Burt, cosa que hizo horrorizarse tanto a Kurt como Sebastian, quienes automáticamente miraron a la profesora, pero eso fue lo que le extrañó más a la rubia, que el castaño sabía dónde se encontraba como para mirar en esa dirección, tal vez era porque la encontraba gracias a su tono de voz y por ello sabía dónde estaba situada.

-Pero si es cierto, Burt-dijo abrazándolo por los hombros- _Porcelana _no pierde el tiempo, consiguió un bello _suricato _de mascota.

-Me llamo…-intentó replicar Sebastian, quien se encontraba bastante ofendido y sonrojado por todos los comentarios que la profesora hacía en tan poco tiempo.

-_Suricato_ no me interesa tu nombre, no es importante-dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a Kurt, palmeando uno de sus hombros-es un gusto saber que estás vivo aún Hummel-dijo de forma seria-ese mastodonte no debe andar libre por ahí, juro que…-intentó amenazar, porque de alguna forma le tenía cariño al ojiazul y el verlo en esas condiciones era más de lo que podía soportar.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien, después de todo un Cheerio no llora y mucho menos se rinde-dijo alzando el rostro y sonriendo con sinceridad, una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había tenido en el último tiempo, porque siempre se dedicaba a llorar, y solo Sue lograba sacar lo impensado.

-Un ex Cheerio puede hacer todo lo necesario, todo lo que el Cheerio tiene prohibido-dijo ella de forma suave, porque las palabras de Kurt le habían llegado, sentía que parte de la poca empatía y frialdad que demostraba el joven Hummel se debían a todo lo que ella lo había hecho padecer durante sus días en McKinley High.

-Eso jamás-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y se alejó de la profesora-fue un gusto hablar con usted-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, él no sabía a dónde iba, pero estaba seguro que tanto su padre como Sebastian lo seguirían luego de despedirse de forma cortés de Sue.

Sylvester suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un minuto, no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que habían dicho de Kurt, porque cuando todo el ataque ocurrió ella estaba fuera de la ciudad y no pensó que todo lo que le habían contado era cierto.

-Se hará justicia-susurró la mujer antes de volver al mesón alegando por su atención.

Es duro ver como la persona que debe protegerte es la primera en denigrarte y aborrecer tu existencia, a eso yo no lo llamaría mamá, sino que un demonio terrenal, pero es quien me dio la vida y probablemente de alguna forma soy igual a ella.

Realmente es extraño pensar como mi madre ha sido incapaz de comprender y solamente ha motivado a mi padre a seguir intentando _recomponerme_, siempre se apoyan para que yo deje de ser gay. Su último paso fue Dalton, luego de todo lo sucedido en ese campamento me internaron en esta escuela, todo con la finalidad de que volviera a ser un chico normal y no volviera a pensar en tonterías como que me gustan otros chicos.

Aún recordaba el momento en que sus padres lo decidieron, pero jamás olvidó lo que dijo su abuelo que estaba ahí presente, Andrew Anderson, quien con su pipa fumaba sentado en uno de los sillones, escuchando atentamente toda la conversación y observaba a su hijo dar un discurso de por qué Blaine debía dejar de ser gay, de por qué iba por el camino equivocado.

-¿Terminaste?-dijo Andrew dándole una última calada a su pipa y dejándola entre sus dedos mientras se ponía de pie-considero una excelente idea que Blaine se integre a Dalton.

-Sabía que nos entenderías padre-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras su hijo solo bajaba la mirada en señal de derrota.

-Sí, así se aleja de la ineptitud que muestran todos los días tú y tu mujer-dijo de forma seria-Blaine no merece estar cerca de ustedes, por eso yo mismo lo llevaré a Dalton mañana por la mañana-dijo de forma firme y mirando a su nieto-¿qué dices?-dijo notando como las lágrimas seguían escapando de la mirada del joven.

-Gracias-susurró suavemente y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía su abuelo.

-Nos iremos a las siete de la mañana, ni un minuto después.

-Mañana es domingo-fue interrumpido por su hijo.

-Lo sé, pero el director es mi amigo y le hablé de integrar a mi nieto, así que no habrá problemas con que lleguemos mañana-dijo con una sonrisa que Blaine correspondió.

Así había sido su llegada a Dalton y ahí fue cuando él se reencontró con su mejor amigo: Sebastian Smythe. Pero para ese entonces él había cambiado su perspectiva de mundo, era amante de todos y realmente un total imbécil, uno de esos que no vale la pena recordar. Ese campamento había cambiado todo y por eso mismo era una de las personas menos queridas de la Academia, pero hasta ahora su abuelo seguía culpando a sus padres por lo que le había ocurrido, sin embargo él solo se limitaba a odiarlos a ratos y el resto del tiempo a disfrutar de todo lo que había vivido en ese último tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana y esperando el momento en que el sol se escondería y daría paso a la noche, ese momento en que él se sentía totalmente encantado por la oscuridad, porque era el único momento en que se sentía tranquilo y que nada ni nadie lo podría molestar o hacer su vida imposible, pero fue ese momento cuando vio un auto llegar a la entrada y de ahí bajó Kurt Hummel junto a Sebastian, ambos iban de la mano y bastante serios, ingresaron en pocos segundos al edificio, el auto se marchó y Blaine sabía que en ese momento él debía hacer algo, porque después de todo debía redimirse de algún modo con el ojiazul.

Salió de su habitación, todo con tal de encontrarse en algún momento con el joven Hummel, pero eso no ocurrió, a cambio se encontró con Smythe, quien lo observó con desagrado y de un solo empujón lo acorraló contra la muralla y puso su brazo contra su cuello, ahogándolo suavemente.

-No tienes idea del daño que le haces-dijo fríamente Sebastian.

-No le hago daño, tú sí, estás jugando con él-dijo fríamente y sintiendo como el aire se le iba.

-No, yo no juego con él, yo…-intentaba decir, pero no sabía cómo completar esa oración, realmente no tenía idea, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

-Tal vez no-dijo en un hilo de voz y le dio un puntapié, con lo que logró soltarse y alejarse considerablemente de él- pero si no fuera por mí Kurt se habría suicidado en su habitación, porque a pesar de que tú seas su novio, no lo proteges como tal.

-Si mal no recuerdo el que lo maltrataba y hace sentir una basura eres tú-dijo de forma fría y empuñando sus manos.

-Yo le devolví el yeso a su lugar, en cambio tú como un buen inepto no has sido capaz de hacer nada por él, porque no porque lo hayas acompañado al médico eres más que yo-dijo de forma despectiva.

-Anderson, realmente me espanta pensar en lo que eres capaz de hacer, porque es más que obvio que eres un estúpido sínico que no puede ver más allá de su nariz o acaso me dirás que sientes algo más que repudio hacia Kurt Hummel-dijo cruzándose de brazos delante del moreno.

-Me preocupa lo que le pase-dijo de forma sencilla y sintiendo como los nervios lo embargaban y un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

-Ya y yo soy Madonna-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Dudo que alguna de sus mallas te siente bien…-se burlaba el ojimiel.

-Idiota, ambos sabemos que no sientes nada por Kurt, que solo intentas manipularlo y que justo cuando él está en problemas apareces tú, es como si tu sola presencia fuera de mala suerte o aún peor, tú ocasiones esos _accidentes_.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo soy quien provoca los accidentes?-dijo dando un paso hacia Sebastian.

-No, te lo digo directamente, tú eres quien lo daña, por tú culpa han ocurrido cosas malas en su…

-¿En su vida? Si mal no recuerdo él llegó mal a Dalton, yo no lo conocía antes, sino yo lo habría…

-¿Defendido? Por favor, Anderson, tú con suerte eres capaz de defender a tu sombra y eso es decir demasiado.

-¿Y tú qué has hecho por él? Fuera de aparentar una relación completamente inexistente, porque si quieres ser sincero, no has sido más que un estorbo en su vida, un problema más-le gritó furioso y sintió como era fuertemente golpeado, pero luego vino otro golpe, y otro y más.

-¡Suéltalo!-escuchó como alguien gritó a sus espaldas, pero no hizo caso hasta que lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡Deja que lo mate!-gritó furioso e intentando zafarse del agarre de Nick, a quien le pegó un codazo en pleno rostro para soltarse, pero cuando se iba a ir sobre Blaine sintió como alguien lo derribaba y pudo ver a Jeff defendiendo al moreno-¡No se metan!

-Es el líder, imposible no defenderlo-dijo Thad detrás de ellos-si quieres te puedes enfrentar a nosotros.

-No te hagas el valiente, Harwood-dijo seriamente y arreglándose el uniforme-a la próxima no te salvas-dijo furioso y se retiró de ahí.

-Gracias-murmuró Blaine mirando a Jeff quien lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Fue Nick quien escuchó los gritos-dijo mirando al otro chico.

-Gracias-volvió a decir el moreno.

-¿Por qué peleaban?-preguntó Trent mirándolos junto a los otros Warblers.

-Nada-dijo Blaine seriamente y limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo que tenía sus iniciales bordadas, pero que rápidamente quedó manchado de sangre.

-Te llevaremos a enfermería-dijo Thad.

-No, estoy bien, iré al baño y ya-dijo Blaine restándole importancia-pueden volver a lo suyo, yo haré lo mismo-dijo caminando hacia su habitación para poder limpiarse, por lo que rápidamente se perdió de la vista de sus compañeros.

Se sentía bastante agotado y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a los demás y contarles lo que estaba pasando realmente con él, porque para sorpresa suya y de su padre, su vista estaba volviendo progresivamente, pero a tal nivel que ahora al menos veía un poco de luz, lo que era bueno, pero pronto podría ver nítidamente, pero no por eso de un día para otro. Tendría que esperar un tiempo más a que sus ojos comenzaran a ver y así podría sentirse un poco más controlado y menos turbado al momento de caminar, comer y hablar, porque realmente se sentía desesperado por la situación de no ver.

Pero eso no le impediría hacer su vida de forma normal, fue por eso que ahora se encaminaba a su habitación, bueno, eso esperaba, porque se había separado de Sebastian en el primer piso y suponía saber dónde estaba su habitación, por lo que iba subiendo las escaleras en la espera de dar con ella.

-Esperemos que sea esta-suspiró cansado de subir las escaleras con el yeso y se aprontó a la habitación, ingresó y no escuchó ruido, por lo que dio por hecho que era su habitación-al fin solo.

-Eso pensé cuando entré, pero veo que no estoy solo-dijo Blaine desde su cama con una sonrisa-¿qué te trae a mi habitación, Hummel?-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al castaño, quien retrocedió automáticamente.

-Mierda-dijo con una mueca en los labios-lamento…-intentó decir y escapar de ahí.

-Descuida-dijo con una sonrisa perversa y caminando hasta el castaño, quien no lograba salir de la habitación y le daba la espalda en ese minuto, por lo que el moreno se puso tras él y tocaba suavemente su espalda y se acercó a su oído-solo me masturbaba pensando en ti-susurró con una sonrisa notando como el ojiazul se paralizaba en su lugar, por lo que sintió que ese sería un buen juego en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-murmuró sintiendo como se le ponían los pelos de punta y no podía moverse o respirar bien.

-Lo que escuchaste, Kurt-dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura y volteándolo en su lugar, quedando cara a cara con él-podemos jugar juntos hoy, en mi cama-dijo acercándose a su rostro y respirando sobre su boca.

-No-dijo asustado y sin saber cómo salir de ahí, porque lograba notar que Blaine no lo superaba en estatura, pero nada más, porque la vista seguía muy nublada.

-Ven-murmuró atrayéndolo a su cuerpo-puedes tocar si quieres-dijo suavemente y besando los labios del castaño.

-Suéltame-dijo intentando alejarlo, pero sintió como todo se movía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Blaine mirando a su alrededor y notando como Kurt se aferraba a sus brazos, pero él no podía hacer nada, porque no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Está temblando-murmuró el castaño.

-No, es más fuerte que eso-dijo el moreno tomándolo por un brazo e intentando quitarlo de la puerta para que pudieran salir.

-No me dejes-dijo Kurt abrazándose a él y notando como Blaine se paralizaba entre sus brazos, pero aún así fue capaz de caminar un poco y notar como las cosas a su alrededor se caían y que algo había golpeado con fuerza la puerta, pasaron varios segundos en los que todo se movía y no podían mantenerse en pie, pero cuando todo cesó notaron que estaban en el suelo, uno abrazando al otro y sintiendo como sus cuerpos temblaban e intentaban protegerse.

-Kurt-susurró el moreno-Kurt-dijo abrazándolo cada vez más y el castaño hacia lo mismo mientras sentía como los brazos de Blaine lo protegían y mantenían seguro, hace mucho que no se sentía así, desde que su padre le había prometido que todo estaría bien después de la muerte de su madre, por primera vez volvía a sentir calidez en su pecho y su corazón latía con tranquilidad a pesar del momento.

-Blaine-dijo de forma suave y escondida en su pecho.

-Solo fue un temblor, estaremos bien, vamos a…-sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por la boca suave y cálida del ojiazul, quien profundizaba más y más en su boca.

-Kurt-dijo separándolo bruscamente-todo a nuestro alrededor está en el suelo, todo-recalcó tomándolo por los hombros-debemos ver si es posible salir de aquí-dijo poniéndose de pie y sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban fuertemente, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió luego de dos intentos y debió moverse a un lado cuando algunos trozos de concreto cayeron cerca de él, el pasillo de arriba había caído y uno de los pilares que sujetaban la estructura se había destruido justo en su entrada.

Cerró la puerta y giró a mirar al castaño, estaba pálido y temblaba, siguió observando el lugar y notó que todo estaba en el suelo y el único lugar que no había sufrido mayores percances era su cama, la que tenía algo de tierra, pero nada más.

-Blaine-susurró el castaño mirando en su dirección-Blaine-lo volvió a llamar y el moreno se movió hasta donde estaba.

-Dime-murmuró suavemente y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo suavemente y sintió como era alzado hasta ponerse de pie y luego era guiado a la cama, donde ambos se recostaron y se abrazaron con fuerza-Blaine-murmuró en su oído y escuchó como el moreno se ponía a llorar fuertemente-tranquilo-murmuró acariciando su cabello-qué ocurre.

-Kurt…-intentó decir, pero escuchó como alguien gritaba desde afuera.

-¡Anderson!-se escuchaba fuertemente-¡Anderson!

-Sebastian-murmuró Kurt paralizándose en su lugar.

-¿Estás bien, Anderson?-preguntó el castaño que seguía gritando.

-Sí, no me sucedió nada-respondió suavemente.

-¡No encuentro a Kurt!-dijo desesperado y el ojiazul se aferró cada vez más al cuerpo del moreno.

-Está aquí conmigo, está bien.

-¿Qué hace ahí?-dijo suavemente, pero lo suficientemente audible.

-Se equivocó de habitación y cuando entró aquí comenzó a temblar, luego se desmayó por el susto-dijo viendo la molestia en el rostro de Kurt-es lo mejor o quieres que le diga cómo estamos-dijo en un susurró y vio un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del castaño.

-Veré cómo los podemos sacar de ahí, pero no son los únicos atrapados-dijo sin evitar su alteración, ya que más allá del susto vivido, lo molestaba de sobremanera el que ellos estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que alguien siga leyendo este fic. Como ya dije, continuaré con este y cuando lo termine seguirá otro y así... porque realmente vuelvo a tener otros fics que quiero escribir, pero me abstendré hasta terminar con los que ya tengo. Espero les guste lo que siga y me disculpo por no responder los comentarios, pero aquí podrán ver si han acertado con lo que pasa o si quieren seguir leyendo.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Anixita

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban ahí, pero él seguía aferrado al cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y embriagándose con su aroma, se había acurrucado en el pecho de Blaine Anderson, quien lo sujetaba por la cintura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, le impedía alejarse y cuando las réplicas del terremoto volvían a sacudir la habitación se abrazaban con fuerzas. Ambos necesitaban ese contacto en ese momento.

-Kurt-susurró el moreno moviéndose un poco y quedando a la altura del castaño, a quien miró a los ojos y pudo ver los rastros de las lágrimas que habían caído hace unas horas por sus mejillas-¿estás mejor?-murmuró cogiendo el rostro del ojiazul con una de sus manos.

-Ahora sí-respondió con un suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas, vio como Blaine sonreía y cerraba los ojos. Tal vez fue por eso que se atrevió a cerrar los ojos cuando los labios del ojimiel tocaron los suyos. Fue un beso suave, cargado de ternura y una caricia que realmente había anhelado. Aunque luego de unos segundos sintió como una de las manos del moreno lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo acomodaba contra su cuerpo. Se separaron lentamente y el abrazo se volvió aún más intenso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el castaño se separó bruscamente y observó a Blaine al rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, no podía creerlo.

-¿Kurt?-dijo el moreno cogiéndolo por una mano e intentando que lo oyera-Kurt ¿me escuchas?-dijo algo preocupado. Realmente el joven Hummel lo estaba haciendo sentir más cosas de las que podría mantener en su cabeza en ese último tiempo.

-Te puedo ver-murmuró con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-¡Te puedo ver!-gritó abrazándose a Blaine y sintiendo como su pecho se sentía cada vez más hinchado. Pero por sobre todo nervioso, el muchacho al que había besado y con el que estaba ahora era bastante guapo, ojos miel, cabello perfectamente peinado, sonrisa de ensueño y todo lo que había soñado en un chico que se pareciera a los príncipes de los cuentos.

-¿Qué?-dijo el moreno sin creer mayormente-eso es imposible.

-No lo es-susurró con una gran sonrisa y se acercó para besar al ojimiel, pero estaba vez era un beso cargado de alegría y con mayor pasión que antes, lo que hizo que al separarse ambos estuvieran fuertemente sonrojados y con las respiraciones más agitadas aún.

-Ven-dijo Blaine sin poder quitarse de los labios el sabor a café de Kurt, y volvió a besarlo con ansias y esta vez no le importó el yeso que llevaba el castaño, lo recostó en la cama y él se subió encima, lo besaba de forma hambrienta mientras el ojiazul correspondía de la misma forma. Ambos estaban completamente ensimismados con las caricias que se daban mutuamente que no escucharon los gritos que venían desde afuera, eso hasta que volvió a temblar fuertemente y algunos trozos del techo volvieron a caer.

-Blaine-dijo Kurt comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilo-susurró a centímetros de sus labios, se puso de pie-quédate aquí-dijo dejándolo sobre la cama mientras él caminaba hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí la abrió y logró ver a sus compañeros moviendo los escombros y el pilar que había caído justo en su puerta, fue por eso que corrió hasta donde estaba el ojiazul y lo tomó en sus brazos para salir con él por la puerta.

Kurt se aferró a Blaine y solo observaba como las cosas caían a su alrededor y sus compañeros corrían junto al moreno para ponerse a resguardo en el primer piso, pero cuando llegaron a la escalera, esta ya no estaba.

-¿Cómo bajamos?-dijo Trent mirando aterrado la situación.

-Una cuerda, traigan una cuerda-dijo Blaine mirando a sus compañeros, quienes no sabían de dónde sacar una y volvía a moverse la tierra bajo ellos.

-Blaine-murmuró Kurt en los brazos del ojimiel, escondió su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, déjame bajarte-susurró en su oído y lo depositó en el suelo-chicos, denme sus chaquetas y poleras, haremos una cuerda con nuestra ropa-dijo seriamente y al instante todos comenzaron a desvestirse, la mayoría quedó solo con sus zapatos y pantalones, incluso Blaine quien era el que comandaba la situación-ahora uno bajará primero y recibirá al resto, los que iremos bajando de a uno-dijo seriamente y amarró la improvisada cuerda en lo que quedaba del pasamanos de alerce de la escalera.

-¿Quién va primero?-dijo Sebastián, quien no había querido interferir en toda la situación y mucho menos alegar la posición en la que se habían mantenido por tanto rato Blaine y Kurt.

-Kurt, tú vas primero-dijo Blaine mirando al castaño-¿sabes cómo bajar?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí-murmuró acercándose a la cuerda y cuando iba a coger una de las chaquetas para bajar por ellas sintió como alguien lo cogía por la cintura y se giró a mirar, Blaine lo tenía sujeto y ahora lo besaba delante de todos sin asco ni vergüenza, era un beso suave y necesitado, realmente lo agradecía, fue eso lo que lo impulsó a bajar y llegar en un par de segundos al primer piso.

-El siguiente-exigió Blaine y vio que Trent seguía y así pasaron ocho chicos, eso hasta que quedó él junto a Sebastián-tú vas primero-le dijo al castaño.

-Anderson-dijo fieramente y sintió como la tierra volvía a temblar.

-¡Baja ya!-gritó el moreno y el joven Smythe le hizo caso y bajó por la cuerda de ropa, pero cuando llegó al suelo todos pudieron ver como lo poco que había de escalera se desmoronaba y Blaine quedaba atrapado en el segundo piso.

-¡Blaine!-gritó Kurt desesperado-¡Blaine!-seguía llamándolo mientras todos veían como el suelo del segundo piso caía rápidamente, eso mientras el moreno corría en dirección contraria tratando de encontrar una salida, pero era demasiado tarde, al otro lado la escalera también estaba en el suelo y la única salida inmediata era subir una escalera y llegar a un piso que ya no existía, estaba atrapado y ya no tenía ningún camino. Fue por eso que cuando vio que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies se sujetó fuertemente de la manilla de una puerta que estaba detrás de él y ahí se quedó.

-¡Tomen sus ropas y síganme!-gritó Thad viendo como colgaba Blaine, todos fueron tras él y se pusieron justo debajo del moreno-amarren sus ropas y haremos una gran manta, la sujetamos y dejamos que Dios se apiade de nuestro líder-sentenció mirando a sus compañeros-¿listos?-apenas dijo eso todos anudaron sus ropas y en menos de un minuto tenían una gran red para que Blaine cayera.

-¡Salta!-gritó Sebastián y solo vio como Blaine se soltaba y caía sobre la ropa que todos habían puesto, de milagro lograron sostenerlo y pudo bajar sano y salvo.

-Gracias-dijo algo nervioso y con la respiración agitada.

-Nada de gracias, vámonos de aquí-dijo Trent indicando la salida de Dalton, todos observaron el lugar y corrieron hasta allí, pero había algo particular en todos ellos. Tanto Jeff como Nick iban de la mano, al igual que Kurt y Blaine, quienes solo se mantenían juntos y esperaban llegar antes de que el sitio se siguiera cayendo sobre ellos.

Fueron largos minutos en los que vieron como su escuela caía a su alrededor, mientras ellos eran los últimos en salir de allí. Todos notaban como el lugar caía a pedazos y tenían que ser aún más rápidos, porque sino no lograrían salir con vida. Pero afortunadamente, todos salieron de Dalton minutos antes de que la estructura se debilitara más y cayeran ante sus ojos, todos miraban sorprendidos y sentían como habían perdido algo que jamás debió ceder de esa forma.

-¡Kurt!-escuchó el ojiazul como alguien gritaba y volteó a mirar.

-¡Papá!-dijo asustado y corriendo hasta donde estaba su progenitor, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y ahí fue cuando el castaño logró decir-puedo ver-dijo suavemente y sintió como su padre lloraba en su hombro y lo presionaba más contra su cuerpo.

Todos observaban enternecidos la escena, ya que la mayoría de los padres se encontraban ahí, todos habían ido corriendo a buscar a sus hijos luego del terremoto que azotara la ciudad, pero solo algunos habían logrado llegar. Aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaban dos alumnos que se habían alejado de la multitud en ese instante.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Blaine empujando a Sebastián y mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Qué mierda hacías con Kurt!-gritó furioso y empujándolo-No lo mereces y eres un hipócrita al besarlo y hacerte el héroe con él, está ciego y ahora haces la obra de caridad, ahora haces como que te importa ¡eres una farsa Anderson!-gritó el castaño y vio como Blaine se le acercaba encolerizado.

-Primero, no me hago el héroe con nadie, todos cooperamos para salir de ahí, segundo, Kurt puede ver y al primero que vio fue a mí. Tercero, no lo guié hasta mis labios precisamente, si él me besó fue porque quiso, nadie lo obligo-dijo furioso y empujando a Sebastián.

-¡Lo besaste!-gritó furioso y dio el primer derechazo que impactó fuertemente en el rostro del moreno, quien trastabilló un poco y luego devolvió el golpe, así comenzaron una desafortunada pelea en la que los terminaron separando sus compañeros, quienes tarde se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando Blaine tenía un pómulo hinchado y un ojo morado y cuando Smythe tenía su boca llena de sangre junto a varios moretones en el cuerpo y rostro.

-¡Basta!-se interpuso Burt Hummel al ver que solo eran los alumnos quienes intentaban separarlos y los adultos no hacían nada.

-No es su asunto, señor-dijo Sebastián lo más cortés que pudo.

-Ahora te haces el valiente-dijo Blaine provocándole y sin importarle quien se interpusiera.

-Te callas o el que te golpeara ahora seré yo-amenazó el mecánico al joven Anderson y al instante este se detuvo.

-Lo lamento, señor Hummel-dijo suavemente y bajando los brazos, realmente se veía bastante desprolijo, ya que llevaba solo sus pantalones y zapatos y la camisa y chaqueta no estaban, eso sin contar el desorden de su cabello y las heridas en su rostro y cuerpo.

-Bien, muchacho-dijo con furia contenida y volteando a mirar a Sebastián, quien no podía creer que Blaine lo había dejado en ridículo con solo haber dejado de pelear.

-¿Sus padres llegaron?-escucharon decir a Alex Duval, padre de Nick.

-Mi padre no vendrá-dijo Blaine sin sorpresa y de forma fría.

-Los míos deben venir en camino-dijo Sebastián, al parecer los padres que faltaban eran solo los de ellos.

-¿Los esperarás?-dijo Burt acercándose a él.

-Sí, creo que eso haré-susurró mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Kurt-disculpe, puedo hablar con Kurt-dijo suavemente y solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del mecánico-gracias- caminó hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul y lo cogió de la mano. El castaño lo miró sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron.

-Sebastián ¿cierto?-dijo reconociendo la mano que le había sostenido tantas veces y que lo había ayudado aún más.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa-en este momento me pregunto tres cosas que quizás me puedas responder-dijo tranquilamente, cosa que hizo sonreír al castaño.

-Dime, te escucho-respondió sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Primero ¿cómo bajaste y corriste con ese yeso en la pierna?-dijo indicando el yeso que lucía bastante maltrecho y que recién el joven Hummel notaba que existía.

-No... no lo sé-dijo suavemente y sin creer lo que le hacía notar el otro chico, quien a su parecer era bastante guapo, mucho más de lo que pensó. ¿Realmente había estado bajo el cuidado de ese chico? De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Segundo ¿Blaine Anderson? Eso debe ser broma, porque solo ayer él te hacía bullying junto al resto de nuestros compañeros, no te dejaba en paz y ahora me encuentro con que lo besas como si hubiesen estado juntos desde siempre-dijo demostrando los celos que se lo comían por dentro.

-Eso ni yo lo entiendo, no sé qué ocurre realmente-dijo bajando la mirada algo apenado.

-Tercero y con esto creo que ya te voy dejando tranquilo-dijo mirando a espaldas del ojiazul, sus padres habían llegado y lo miraban algo más tranquilos-¿realmente puedes ver?

-Cuando fui con el médico ya veía algo, pero no nítidamente, y él me dijo que pronto volvería la vista, pero tal vez pasarían algunos días.

-Pasaron un par de horas y ya puedes ver a este guapo chico-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias por todo-dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos y sin saber cómo, Sebastián Smythe lo había cogido del rostro y lo besaba suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de los labios del castaño y hacer que quedara sin aliento luego de ese beso. El ojiazul respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aire perdido y sintió como sus mejillas ardían y todo en su cabeza era un mar de confusiones.

Ambos apoyaron sus frentes y sonrieron suavemente. Tal vez se debían una conversación y sinceridad, pero ese no era el día para eso y ya pronto tendrían que solucionar toda esa confusión, porque Kurt Hummel en un solo día había estado con dos chicos y no tenía idea de a quién quería, pero ambos le parecían condenadamente guapos. Sebastián se separó de un momento a otro y sin decir nada se fue hasta donde estaban sus padres.

-Y creí que arrasarías con las chicas, creo que me equivoqué y más bien es con ellos, dos chicos tras de ti, eso dice que has tenido un excelente día, hijo ¿no es así?-dijo su padre abrazándolo y el castaño solo pudo asentir-y no sabes que esto mejora aún más, Blaine viene con nosotros, porque no dejare botado al chico que te ayudó a sobrevivir ahí dentro ¿o fue Smythe?-dijo notando el sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de su muchacho, quien solo asentía rápidamente.

-Señor Hummel-susurró el moreno junto a él-yo no puedo...

-Nada de yo no puedo, vendrás con nosotros ¿o tus padres están aquí?-preguntó mirando a todas partes.

-No, pero no quiero ser una molestia, mis padres no se preocupan de mí, por qué se preocuparía usted-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando las manos, sentía los rasguños y heridas en su cuerpo, ardían levemente, pero aún así eso no mitigaba el dolor que producía la despreocupación de sus progenitores.

-Porque yo he criado a mi hijo bajo el concepto de la amabilidad y de que a todos se les debe ayudar, sobre todo en situaciones como esta, así que vienes con nosotros sí o sí-dijo decidido y poniendo su chaqueta sobre los hombros del muchacho, luego le sonrió e indicó el auto-vamos, en casa te pondrás algo más cómodo.

Caminaron y abordaron el vehículo en completo silencio, Blaine fue en el asiento delantero junto a Burt, mientras el castaño se acomodó atrás junto a sus yesos, los que ahora molestaban más que nunca y por eso mismo se ponía a pensar en lo dicho por Sebastián ¿cómo no los notó antes? Tal vez sería tiempo de sacárselos o algo por el estilo, después de todo sobrevivió un terremoto en el que se deslizó por una improvisada cuerda y luego corrió por su vida, realmente no eran hechos menores.

Se sentía muy cansado y no sabía cómo sobreviviría con Blaine Anderson en su casa, porque después de todo ellos no tenían lujos y mucho menos algo que fuera a satisfacer las necesidades del moreno, quien parecía mucho más atento a él de lo que quisiera. Por lo mismo, se sorprendió mucho cuando lo escuchó preguntándole algo directamente a su padre.

-Señor Hummel-dijo el moreno seriamente.

-Dime Burt, chico, te lo ganaste-dijo manejando con tranquilidad, a lo que ambos muchachos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-Burt-dijo de forma extraña-qué ocurrirá ahora con Dalton, porque realmente no tengo idea de cómo seguiremos si todo se destruyó-dijo con la voz temblorosa y sintiéndose desválido.

-Tienen que estar tranquilos, ya nos darán una respuesta, porque no pueden perder el año y seguramente hay más de un lugar que se encuentra en estas condiciones, porque el terremoto fue en todo Ohio.

-Papá-dijo Kurt con la voz un poco estrangulada- la casa está...

-Solo se cayeron algunas cosas y todos tus amigos se comunicaron conmigo para informar que están bien, de hecho se reunirán mañana por la mañana en casa para que se pongan al día en muchas cosas.

-¿Amigos?-susurró Blaine extrañado.

-A pesar de no protegerme de Karofsky, creo que aún están junto a mí-dijo de forma triste el castaño.

-Nada justifica lo que hizo ese animal, pero no por ello podemos sentenciar a los demás por ser ciegos y no ver lo evidente-dijo Burt auto recriminándose, porque sabía que él tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que su hijo padecía hasta que lo dejaron ciego y en el hospital.

Por eso mismo era que el mayor de los Hummel no se extrañaba de que su hijo volviera a ver, ya que el médico les dijo, puede ser de un momento a otro que vuelva la vista como que un hecho de impacto puede provocar que deba ver y no haya mayor respuesta científica para eso, pero como fuera se daba cuenta de que su hijo veía y realmente se veía encantado con volver a ser el de antes, el chico que podía valerse por si mismo, aunque debía ser sincero, lo notaba algo tímido y mucho menos valiente que en antaño, tal vez llevarlo a Dalton fue demasiado para él o padeció cosas que nadie le había contado, como fuera, el punto es que ahora veía y si debía decirlo, se notaba que estaba feliz.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará Blaine?-preguntó Burt seriamente.

-Yo...-intentó hablar el moreno sin saber qué decir, ya que a sus padres no les interesaba en lo más mínimo y seguramente sería su hermano quien lo buscara, pero además de eso no tenía idea de lo que con él iba a pasar.

-Se quedará todo lo necesario-dijo Kurt con tranquilidad y su padre aprobó lo que decía su muchacho.

-Entonces, vamos, porque hoy será un día bastante agitado, por cierto-dijo haciendo una pausa antes de que todos bajaran del auto-Blaine, tienes fuerza o...

-¿Qué necesita?-dijo extrañado y con decisión.

-Ayuda en el taller, estoy seguro que se vino todo abajo y en las condiciones que está Kurt, será poco y nada lo que podrá ayudarme.

-No se preocupe, lo ayudaré cuando me diga-dijo tranquilamente y bajó para luego abrir la puerta del ojiazul y tenderle una mano para que bajara. Y si debía ser sincero, hace mucho tiempo que no era tan caballero y cortés con alguien, realmente esos modales le gustaban, pero no había podido demostrarlo con nadie, porque esa persona que lo merecía no había aparecido, bueno, eso hasta ahora. Porque Kurt valía la pena como para volver a ser el Blaine de antes, el Blaine que se fue a ese campamento y no volvió, ese lugar le había quitado más cosas de las que pensó y ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperarlas, pero estaba seguro que le costaría más de lo que pensaba y tal vez, esa oportunidad no se le daría por segunda vez, porque en todo ese día se había dado cuenta de que Kurt Hummel era un chico especial, por el que valía la pena ser mejor y cambiar esa actitud malvada que lo había dominado durante el último tiempo.

-Gracias-murmuró el castaño notablemente sonrojado y cogiendo la mano del moreno, quien sonrió algo nervioso y sujetó al menor por la cintura para que no cayera al momento de bajarse. Fue eso lo que provocó que Burt los observara con cariño e hiciera una nota mental de molestarlos, ya que se veían muy bien juntos, lo que realmente era bueno para una pareja tan joven.

-Si no les molesta, los invito a pasar-dijo desde la puerta viendo como se sonrojaban y se separaban de inmediato.

-Sí-murmuró Kurt caminando con dificultad hasta donde estaba su padre, cuando ingresaron al hogar ninguno de los Hummel podía creer lo que veía, el sitio se había venido al suelo y ellos no podrían hacer nada para recomponerlo de inmediato. Tanto los marcos de fotos como floreros y objetos frágiles se habían destruido en el suelo, por lo que Kurt no quería ni pensar en cómo se encontraba su habitación.

Se movieron por todas las habitaciones revisando el lugar y cuando subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta de Kurt, fue su padre quien abrió y sintieron como algo seguía cayendo y Kurt solo se puso pálido, porque estaba seguro de lo que había caído al suelo no solo eran algo frágil por fuera, sino que algo que a él le causaba grandes recuerdos. Cuando ingresaron el ojiazul comenzó a llorar en silencio y sintió como Blaine lo cogía de la mano, ya que sin saber las razones del llanto del castaño estaba seguro de que era muy valioso lo que había perdido.

-Esos-susurró apuntando una caja en el suelo-eran los discos de mamá. Los ponía cuando yo era pequeño y cantábamos juntos, ahora se destruyeron-dijo suavemente y con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Tranquilo, ya veremos una forma de...-intentaba decir su padre, pero el castaño negó y el hombre no fue capaz de decir nada más.

-Si no les molesta empezaré a limpiar esta habitación, así podrás descansar, Kurt-dijo Blaine entregándole la chaqueta a Burt y quedando nuevamente con su torso desnudo, a lo que el castaño se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo de esa forma.

-No hay problema por mí, bajaré a la cocina para ver si es posible hacer algo de comer-dijo el hombre notando lo que Blaine provocaba en su hijo-¿te quedas con Blaine?-le dijo al castaño y él solo asintió de forma distraída-Les avisaré cuando haya algo de comer, porque estoy seguro de que los supermercados estarán llenos de gente.

-Si necesita ayuda me dice-dijo Blaine de forma educada y vio como el mecánico se marchaba.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a recoger y guardar cosas, algunas cajas las destinaron para la basura y otras con objetos que se salvaron de la destrucción que había generado el terremoto. Estuvieron cerca de media hora en silencio hasta que Kurt se sentó en su cama y desde ahí observaba como Blaine ordenaba en absoluto silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo el ojiazul notando algunas heridas en la piel del ojimiel.

-Sí, esos rasguños ya sanarán, así que no te preocupes-dijo de forma suave y girándose a donde él se encontraba-¿necesitas algo?-dijo caminando hasta Kurt y sentándose a su lado.

-No, estoy bien-murmuró suavemente y sintió como Blaine lo abrazaba y guiaba hasta su pecho.

-Me avisas si necesitas algo-dijo recostado y sintiendo como el castaño se acomodaba sobre él.

-Lo haré-murmuró abrazándolo y sintiendo como el moreno depositaba un beso sobre su cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos, ambos estaban cansados y luego de algunos minutos se quedaron dormidos, por lo que el ordenar la habitación quedó de lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabriela C: **Y aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos =)

**KlainerDCbowties: **Blaine es sexy en cada momento del día y más si se duerme así, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Dani DC: **veamos... para el final de este fic faltan... ah! te dije que estaba continuando muñeca rota, pero sin publicarlo? Cuando termine este fic subo el otro y así =) Gracias por leer y creo que a este le quedan como 5 capítulos y ya.

**Marierux: **yo cada día más amo a Sebastian y me gusta que Kurt esté entre él y Blaine, así debe ser! Un abrazo y ojalá hablemos, cuídate mucho y espero te guste lo que sigue =)

**Paris-loquita: **Burt es el mejor y Kurt es besado, él no besa a nadie... xD espero te guste lo que sigue y ahora vienen más cosas aún. Gracias por leer! =)

**SmillerKlaine: **claro, Sebastian es quien mejor lo a tratado... pero veamos qué hace Blaine para redimirse... espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

**ValeAsencio: **ahora lo vuelvo a continuar, espero te guste y sí, Kurt ahora está con dos a la vez, pero eso debería solucionarse luego... aunque lo dejaré disfrutar por un rato. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

Mil disculpas por la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo que les prometí. Ahora sabrán lo que ocurrió realmente con Blaine y quién lo salvó de todo eso. Además, hay una pequeña sorpresa al final y este capítulo es notablemente más largo que los anteriores. Espero les guste. **Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas, primero la persona por la que lo escribo Yuna y también para mi pareja Pinnita-Criss Anderson, te amo! **

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No sabía las razones, pero cuando despertó abrazado a Kurt y tapado por una manta, no fue capaz de besarlo o sonreír. Simplemente se sintió sucio y asqueado consigo mismo, realmente quería desaparecer e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Fue por eso que cuando sintió su cuerpo totalmente despierto intentó levantarse lo más cuidadosamente, se separó del abrazo del ojiazul y en menos de media hora se vio de pie junto a la cama, pero no se dio el tiempo de respirar y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, le dio una última mirada al castaño y salió de ahí.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio y él no sabía qué hora era, por lo que decidió bajar e irse de allí, independiente de estar con el torso descubierto a falta de una camisa. Por ello, bajó las escaleras de forma lenta y cuidadosa, estaba seguro de que era demasiado temprano como para que el señor Hummel estuviera despierto, por lo que cuando llegó al primer piso suspiró aliviado y caminó hasta la salida.

-Si buscas el baño ese no es-dijo Burt mirando sus movimientos desde la entrada de la cocina, tenía un diario en una mano y en la otra una taza vacía. Blaine no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos era capaz de voltear a mirar, fue por eso que permanecieron en silencio más minutos de los necesarios-muchacho, tenemos que hablar seriamente, así que me acompañarás-dijo depositando la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina al igual que el diario y luego saliendo de ahí para dirigirse hasta su habitación, hasta donde el moreno lo siguió.

En silencio, el mecánico le entregó una camisa, que le quedaba bien y eso le pareció extraño a Blaine cuando se la colocó. Siendo que el hombre lo superaba bastante en tamaño y cuerpo, pero no así Kurt, quien tenía ropa algo más ajustada.

-Esta camisa se la compré a Kurt hace un año y le quedó grande y no era de su gusto, por eso sabía que a ti te quedaría bien-dijo espantando las dudas que pudiera tener el ojimiel-ahora vamos a preparar el desayuno y hablar de lo que no me has dicho aún.

-Sí-susurró suavemente y ambos se fueron a la cocina, donde dejaron el agua hervir en una tetera y preparaban tostadas y jugos de naranja, todo para cuando el castaño despertara y así todo estuviera tranquilo. Todo lo hicieron en absoluto silencio y fue eso tal vez lo que lo impulsó a hablar primero-señor yo...-intentaba decir, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

-Ya te dije, llámame Burt-dijo suspirando con fuerza-sé que te ibas justo cuando te sorprendí, pero te informo que aún me debes a mí y a mi hijo, no te portaste bien y no me pongas esa cara de sorpresa, soy padre y sé cuando mi hijo no está bien y también cuando alguien no lo ha tratado como corresponde-todo se sumió en absoluto silencio y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Blaine supiera qué decir sin que Burt Hummel intentara de asesinarlo.

-Yo nunca fui bueno con Kurt-dijo suspirando con fuerza-cuando ingresó a la Academia Dalton no me tomó un día el que todos comenzaran a molestarlo y no lo hablaran. Ya que siendo el líder del coro todos obedecían mis órdenes-dijo de forma clara e intentando ordenar lo mejor posible sus ideas, ya que aún apreciaba demasiado su vida y en cualquier minuto bajaría el castaño para ver qué hacían.

-Continúa-dijo Burt sentándose a la mesa e indicándole que él también lo hiciera, quedando frente a frente.

-La única razón que tuve para todo eso fue...-no sabía bien cómo decirlo, realmente a nadie le había contado algo como eso, no era capaz de decirlo.

-¿Por qué era ciego?-dijo Burt de forma dolorosa y sintiendo como su garganta se secaba y sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-Esa fue la razón menos válida y la más pequeña de todas-susurró mirando sus manos y cerrando los ojos al momento de cruzarse de brazos y mirar directamente al mecánico-no sé por qué, pero usted me da total confianza, mucha más que la que tengo con mis compañeros e incluso mis padres ¿es posible contarle algo sin que se lo diga a nadie?

-Te diré una cosa-dijo Burt suavemente y comprendiendo que todo el odio que ese muchacho estaba albergando se debía a otras situaciones y no a su hijo-si tienes la confianza para albergarte en mi casa e incluso te tomaste la molestia de salvar a mi hijo cuando ese edificio se caía, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte mi silencio, porque alguien que es capaz de salvar la vida de alguien más merece un poco de misericordia.

-Gracias-susurró Blaine sintiendo como el ambiente se relajaba y toda la tensión comenzaba a irse de a poco-bueno, lo que ocurrió fue mucho tiempo antes de que Kurt ingresara a Dalton y por tanto no tenía cómo saber lo que me ocurrió en temporada de vacaciones y de hecho nadie tiene idea de lo que pasé, ni el que era mi mejor amigo en aquel entonces, Sebastián Smythe.

-¿Te refieres al chico que te dejó todos esos moretones?-dijo Burt indicando el rostro del moreno.

-El mismo, esto se remonta a esa época. Yo era bueno, en el sentido que ayudaba a todos y no me molestaba con nadie, ni con quienes me rechazaban o decían que ser homosexual estaba mal. Simplemente dejaba que hablaran y no me involucraba mayormente en los asuntos de los demás, a menos que ellos lo pidieran.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que ese muchacho del que me hablas desapareciera?-dijo interesándose en la conversación.

-Mis padres son homofóbicos y cuando les conté lo que yo era no lo soportaron y me enviaron a un campamento de _corrección_, donde envían a todos los chicos para que se les quite la _enfermedad_. En un principio me opuse y sentí que eran totalmente injustos conmigo, que no merecía lo que me estaban haciendo. Pero luego, cuando llegué al campamento, me di cuenta de que no todo era tan malo-susurró sintiendo como una presión se instalaba en su pecho y la rabia y tristeza se apoderaban de él. Era algo que le daba pena contar, pero era necesario para que ese hombre entendiera el actuar que tuvo con su hijo y tal vez para por fin lograr liberar todo lo que nadie sabía y por sobre todo contar el sufrimiento que había padecido en ese lugar.

-Dime lo que...-escucharon como el timbre sonaba y una mueca de frustración se instaló en los labios del moreno, quien se sentía impotente al no poder librarse de esa carga y por sobre todo el no poder disculparse con la persona que lo estaba ayudando.

-Vaya, yo seguiré preparando el desayuno-murmuró suavemente y se levantó de su lugar.

-Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente y nada te librará de eso-dijo Burt poniéndose junto a él.

-Sí, Burt, lo sé-dijo débilmente y el hombre se marchó hasta la entrada.

A los segundos el moreno escuchó varias voces que preguntaban por Kurt, tanto hombres como mujeres y algo lo hizo recordar el día anterior, cuando dijeron que los amigos del castaño se presentarían, por lo que dedujo que esos serían los amigos del joven Hummel. Suspiró agotado y siguió preparando lo que hacía, aunque fuera solo sacar unas cuantas tazas para el desayuno, eso cuando escuchó como murmuraban a sus espaldas y volteó a ver.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-dijo una chica de pelo negro y acento latino.

-Buenos días-dijo Blaine de forma cortés y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, si pretendía ganarse a Kurt, debía ganarse a sus _amigos_ también-soy Blaine Anderson, amigo de Kurt, soy de Dalton-dijo mirando a todos los que estaban allí.

-Hola-dijo un chico alto y acercándose hasta él, le tendió una mano y él la recibió sin problemas-soy Finn Hudson, amigo de Kurt, de cuando iba a McKinley, al igual que todos ellos-dijo apuntando al grupo-ellos son Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Tina Coen Chang, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pearce y quien te había hablado es Santa López.

-Un gusto-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa-preparaba el desayuno para tres, pero veo que seremos más-dijo con tranquilidad y sacando más tazas de la despensa.

-¿No se rompieron las tazas aquí?-dijo Rachel sorprendida.

-Sí, se rompieron-dijo Burt asomándose-pero tenía algunas en la bodega y las traje anoche, chicos pasen a la sala y Blaine ve a despertar a Kurt para que pueda bajar a saludar-dijo con una sonrisa y ante la sorpresa de todos, quienes no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado. El aprensivo Burt Hummel dejaba que un chico ingresara a la habitación de Kurt para despertarlo.

-Sí, Burt, voy de inmediato-dijo moviéndose ágilmente hasta la puerta y luego subiendo las escaleras a la habitación del castaño. Una vez estuvo dentro suspiró con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos para lograr calmar todo el mar de emociones que lo estaba embargando en esos minutos, porque una cosa era ayudar en la casa de Kurt y otra muy distinta era tener la mirada de sus amigos sobre su cabeza, ya que todos lo pasaban en altura.

-Hey-susurró Kurt tocando el pecho de Blaine con sus manos, a lo que el moreno se relajó completamente y se dejó hacer, el ojiazul se permitió besar los labios de Blaine y luego enganchar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para hacer más profunda la caricia.

-Hey-dijo el ojimiel luego de separarse un poco y sujetar fuertemente la cintura del castaño-tus amigos llegaron y te están esperando, dijo volviendo a rozar los labios de Kurt, quien sonrió.

-Vamos entonces-fue ese el momento en que Blaine notó que el joven Hummel estaba bañado y vestido, por lo que sonrió al ver lo magnifico que se veía a primera hora del día. Pero luego de darle una mirada de pies a cabeza frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-¿Qué hiciste con el yeso?-susurró seriamente y sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espina.

-Me lo saqué, no me podía bañar y picaba mucho-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No sabía que era médico-susurró Blaine con una sonrisa divertida.

-Iré a médico, lo juro ¿sí?-dijo acercando sus labios a los del ojimiel.

-Está bien-dijo riendo y dándole un beso corto para separarse-te están esperando, vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta y vio como el ojiazul salía de ahí con toda gracia, por lo que lo siguió y quedó sorprendido con la alegría y demostraciones de cariño que recibió de parte de sus amigos, al parecer lo querían mucho, por lo que él no sería mal tercio en todo eso.

Mientras Kurt y los chicos de McKinley compartían en la sala, él se marchó hasta la cocina donde estaba Burt, quien lo miró extrañado mientras terminaba de hacer lo último para ese gran desayuno al que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años.

-Blaine, qué...-intentó decir, pero el ojimiel solo le hizo un gesto y se acercó hasta él.

-Sinceramente no me gustan las reuniones masivas cuando soy un completo desconocido, así que me iré al taller si no le molesta y si me pasa las llaves claro.

-Pero no has desayunado-dijo alarmado.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta molestar y sé que todo sería un poco incómodo para Kurt-dijo suavemente y vio como Burt le entregaba las llaves-gracias.

-De todos modos, luego irá a ayudar Finn, Puck y Mike, ellos siempre colaboran. Aunque no les he preguntado si tienen algo más que hacer luego.

-Descuide, yo tengo todo el tiempo libre, así que comenzaré, gracias-dijo saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose de inmediato a la salida de la casa, eso ante la atenta mirada de Kurt, quien fue el único que notó que Blaine se marchaba de ahí. Por eso se puso de pie de inmediato y llegó hasta donde su padre exigiendo razones, quien le contó lo ocurrido, por lo que el castaño se quedó algo más tranquilo después de eso.

Cuando intentó abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo más que fuerza bruta para ordenar ese sitio, fue por eso que subió por unos escombros que habían caído de la casa de junto, los que apiló hasta quedar a la altura del techo, del que se colgó para ingresar por una gran abertura, una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas y por mucha fuerza que alguien tuviera jamás lograría ingresar, fue por eso que bajó con cuidado hasta el suelo y se acercó a una de las salidas, la que tenía un vehículo bloqueándola y algunas piezas de autos.

Realmente ese lugar estaba en el suelo y lo mejor era comenzar cuanto antes, así podría tener tiempo de estar con Kurt cuando se desocupara de estar con sus _amigos_, sinceramente no le agradaban, aunque él no era un ejemplo a seguir, pero al menos no tenía nada que ver con el castaño como para que le cobrara sentimientos por lo ocurrido cuando se conocieron, pero aún así debía disculparse y tratar de cambiar y ser bueno con el ojiazul.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido de pie ahí dentro cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta fuertemente, al parecer no había escuchado al comienzo, porque ahora lo estaban llamando por su nombre y la persona sonaba bastante preocupada.

-¿Blaine, estás ahí o debo venir con una grúa en tu rescate?-escuchó como se burlaba Burt Hummel.

-Estoy bien, solo sacaré algunas cosas de la puerta y le abriré-dijo rápidamente mientras movía algunas cosas menos pesadas, por lo que cuando sacó lo más grande intentó abrir y con ayuda del mecánico logró mover la puerta.

-Oh Dios-escuchó decir al hombre, quien no podía creer lo que tenía ante sí-cómo entraste-dijo sin dejar de mirar su taller, el que estaba completamente en el suelo y había que volver a armar.

-Por el techo, hay una abertura...

-Eso no estaba así antes del terremoto-dijo mirando las paredes crisadas y sintiendo como el trabajo de años se había venido al suelo.

-Lo arreglaremos y...

-Necesitamos un sitio nuevo, no bastará con limpiar, porque un movimiento fuerte lo tirará al suelo y ahí no habrá quien nos levante-dijo fríamente y giró a mirar a Blaine-gracias por la ayuda, pero creo que...

-Hay que sacar las cosas de aquí y ver qué sirve y qué hay que botar, ya que no todo está en buenas condiciones, luego de eso veremos dónde podrá volver a armar el taller.

-Creo que el elfo tiene razón-dijo Puckerman entrando al lugar y mirando a Blaine con atención.

-Apoyo a Puck-dijo Mike suavemente, mientras Finn observaba con seriedad todo eso.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Burt observando a los cuatro muchachos que estaban frente a él-hay que comenzar, porque sino...

-Él no-dijo Puck indicando a Blaine-primero, es un niñito rico que poco y nada sabe de mecánica, segundo, Kurt lo trajo porque cree que es bueno y...

-¿Perdón?-dijo Blaine alzando una ceja y enfrentando al muchacho-primero, sí sé de mecánica, mi padre me enseñó e hice un curso para perfeccionarme en lo básico al menos y segundo, estoy aquí para ayudar a Kurt y Burt, no me importa si me creen bueno o malo, solo quiero ayudar.

-Con eso me basta-dijo Burt mirando a todos los chicos-empiecen por donde quieran y si no saben de algo pregunten-dijo viendo como todos se dispersaban por el lugar. Al parecer sería un largo día, pero al menos tenía quien lo ayudara y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

Aunque debía reconocer que en parte se sentía molesto con Blaine, porque no había hecho las cosas bien con su hijo, pero si lo pensaba, en ese lugar no había ninguno que se hubiese portado bien o que de buenas a primeras ayudara a Kurt en los peores momentos, era por eso que no podía decir nada. Pero ahora daba igual, porque tenían un lugar que levantar y no había mucho tiempo.

-Señor-dijo Finn asomándose al portón que daba a la calle-acaba de llegar un auto, parece que...

-Pero si dice cerrado por reparaciones, cómo no leen-dijo Burt algo molesto y acercándose a la entrada del taller-ahí vio un Sonic Sedan gris, realmente era hermoso el modelo, pero le interesaba saber quién podría estar ahí con un auto tan costoso y que se veía en perfectas condiciones, fue por eso que se aproximo al vehículo y antes de que pudiera observar se abrieron las puertas y bajaron tres hombres.

-Burt Hummel-dijo Alex Duval con una sonrisa y mirándolo atentamente.

-¡Alex!-dijo dándole un abrazo al hombre que lo había ayudado por tanto tiempo.

-Señor Hummel-escuchó decir y vio a Nicholas Duval tan correcto como siempre-veo que necesitan ayuda.

-Toda ayuda es bienvenida-dijo estrechando la mano del muchacho.

-¿Le molesta si ayudo?-dijo Sebastián Smythe apareciendo junto a los Duval.

-Creí que no te vería en mucho tiempo más-dijo con una sonrisa Burt y pensando en los problemas que tendría Blaine ese día para acercarse a su hijo, tal vez sería bueno que el moreno tuviera un poco de su merecido-realmente es bueno verte y estoy seguro que Kurt estará feliz-dijo sonriendo-ve a buscarlo a la casa y luego me vienes a ayudar-dijo el mecánico complacido con la presencia de los Duval y Smythe.

-¿Ya empezaron?-dijo Nick quien caminaba al taller.

-Unos amigos de Kurt se encuentran aquí, con Blaine incluido-dijo notando como los Duval lo miraban extrañados-no me vean así, luego les contaré-dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Nosotros vinimos a ayudar, nada más-dijo Alex quitándose la chaqueta e ingresando al taller-hola chicos, soy Alex Duval, amigo de Burt y este es mi hijo Nick, quien es amigo de Kurt-dijo haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes-sigan en lo suyo, luego habrá tiempo de conversar-dijo gustoso de ver la cara de sorpresa del joven Anderson, quien no esperaba eso y seguramente no estaba al tanto de la presencia de Sebastián.

Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson y el maldito desgraciado de Blaine Anderson. Ese miserable chico que con suerte le llegaba al hombro le estaba quitando a la persona más adorable y espectacular que había conocido en su vida, ese mal nacido había decidido entrometerse entre él y Kurt Hummel, porque si era sincero así habían sido las cosas. En ningún caso fue el ojiazul quien eligió, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio elegía a Blaine Anderson por encima de Sebastián Smythe?

No iba a permitir que el moreno se quedara con Kurt, eso jamás. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar las cosas y que el castaño lo viera a él como lo hizo el día en que se conocieron y como lo debían hacer por el resto de su vida. Por eso no tuvo problemas al golpear la puerta de entrada y esperar a que alguien abriera, en este caso fue el ojiazul, a quien se le iluminó el rostro y se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo.

-Veo que no saltas sobre mí para saludar-dijo Sebastián cogiéndolo por la cintura y acercando su rostro a los labios del castaño-si no te molesta te voy a saludar-murmuró uniendo sus labios a los del ojiazul y sintiendo el suave sabor del café en los labios del chico, quien con el solo tacto suspiraba y se había derretido en los brazos del joven Smythe-hola Kurt-murmuró separándose levemente.

-Kurt, no nos habías contado que tenías a este...-decía Rachel mirándolo de pies a cabeza-chico-dijo admirando lo guapo del muchacho.

-Sebastián Smythe-dijo recuperando el aire-es un amigo de Dalton que... ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo volteando a mirarlo y notando la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios.

-Vine a verte-dijo cogiendo el rostro del ojiazul y acariciándolo-y ellas supongo son tus amigas-dijo observando a las chicas que miraban impactadas la escena.

-Sí, los presento-dijo cogiendo la mano del castaño y haciéndolo ingresar un poco más en la casa- ella es Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Coen Chang, Brittany Pearce y Santa López.

-Un gusto-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-vine junto a Nick y su padre, por lo que me voy a ayudar al taller si no les...

-¡No!-dijeron las chicas deteniéndolo y ahí fue cuando Sebastián las miró extrañado y luego observó a Kurt.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Porque viniste a ver a nuestra hada-dijo Santana con una sonrisa y apuntando a Kurt-no a ayudar en el taller.

-Pero puedo ayudar, sé de mecánica y no tengo problema en ensuciarme un poco las manos-dijo de forma coqueta y mirando a Kurt quien estaba más rojo que nunca.

-Eres guapo, aunque te pareces a una suricata-dijo Santana y vio como Sebastián la miraba extrañado.

-No la tomes en cuenta-susurró el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño y mirándola reprobatoriamente. Ante eso el joven Smythe comenzó a reír y sonrío.

-Mientras esté a tu lado pueden decirme idiota y golpearme-dijo sin quitar su mirada de Kurt, quien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y que por lo mismo no había sentido cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bueno, si no le molesta al par de tórtolos los voy a molestar-dijo Burt ingresando a la casa junto a todos los que lo acompañaban en el taller mecánico.

-Kurt, cómo estás-dijo el mayor de los Duval abrazándolo, mientras el castaño lucía notablemente feliz de verlo.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo mirando al resto de los chicos y notando como Blaine miraba asesinamente a Sebastián, quien solo sujeto a Kurt por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Sí, estaba en un gran lío al estar entre esos dos chicos.

-Ah sí no ibas a estar bien, con este chico a tu lado-dijo Burt molestando a su hijo y acrecentando el enojo en el joven Anderson-pero no estamos aquí por eso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Rachel mirando seriamente al mecánico y comenzando a preocuparse.

-Kurt debes sacarte ese yeso, si ayer saliste corriendo de Dalton y sin ayuda, no vengas con que los necesitas, así que ahora mismo irás con el médico de Alex y te lo sacarás y por lo mismo quiero pedir un favor especial a las chicas y a los chicos.

-Díganos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito que vayan a comprar algo al supermercado, todo lo que encuentren de comida y lo traigan, aquí está el dinero-dijo entregándole una parte a Finn y otra a Rachel-ustedes ven qué compran y cuando lleguen necesito que hagan el almuerzo.

-¿Y tú papá?-dijo Kurt desprendiéndose del agarre de Sebastián.

-Yo me quedaré con Blaine y Alex en casa, tenemos que hablar los tres, tú puedes ir con Sebastián y Nick al doctor y luego vuelven ¿están todos de acuerdo con sus tareas?-dijo mirando al grupo de chicos.

-Sí, señor-dijeron todos y salieron del lugar. Kurt se despidió de su padre y se acercó a Blaine con temor de que le dijera algo.

-Kurt-susurró el ojimiel-solo cuídate y te estaré esperando-dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sí, Smythe le había declarado la guerra al estar ahí, pero él sería lo suficientemente caballero como para ganarse al menor de los Hummel.

-Gracias-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo y saliendo de la casa junto a Sebastián.

Cuando la casa estuvo completamente vacía, Burt y Alex le hicieron una indicación a Blaine para que se fuera a sentar con ellos a los sillones que se encontraban en la sala. Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos y fue ese instante el que ellos aprovecharon para intercambiar miradas y decidir quien hablaba primero.

-Blaine-dijo Alex-yo fui quien le dio el dato del campamento a tu padre-dijo de una vez ante la sorpresa y dolor del joven Anderson.

-¿Qué?-dijo con la garganta seca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-En algún momento yo me rehusé a reconocer que mi hijo era especial, que él era distinto a los demás-dijo suspirando pesadamente y bajando la mirada-pensé que estaba enfermo y que eso haría que el resto lo hiciera sufrir-suspiró fuertemente y miró a Blaine-por eso mi primera opción fue ese campamento para hacer que Nicholas volviera a ser _normal_-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un momento había creído que la idea del campamento había venido de su padre, nunca pensó que todo había sido idea de Alex Duval, uno de los padres modelos de la Academia Dalton, ya que todos hablaban tan bien de él y la relación con su hijo, que les era difícil pensar en que pudiera hacer algo como lo que contaba ahora.

-Fui un día al campamento para ver si sus métodos eran efectivos-temblaba levemente y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-creí que era lo mejor, pero cuando ingresé y vi que todos esos muchachos sufrían al interior del lugar, eran violados o golpeados ruinmente-susurró con la garganta seca-lo estuve pensando por dos semanas, teniendo pesadillas de lo que había visto en dos horas estando en ese lugar, pero luego me di cuenta de ¿cuánto sufren estos chicos en un año o meses? Y eso me hizo desistir de la idea, porque si trataba de proteger a mi hijo, por qué lo iba a llevar a un lugar donde lo iban a golpear hasta que entendiera-dijo mirando a Blaine y notando como el moreno lloraba en silencio.

-¿Nick lo sabe?-susurró el ojimiel con un hilo de voz, sin poder articular mayor palabra.

-Sí, le conté un día que peleábamos y estuvo un mes sin hablarme, hasta que un compañero le dijo que su padre tenía miedo y debía comprenderme, que tenía que entender que si él sentía miedo y estaba asustado por lo que le pudieran hacer, su padre lo estaba aún más, porque no siempre estaría para cuidarlo.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?-susurró Blaine, quien intentaba pensar quién habló de esa forma tan madura.

-Jeffrey Sterling-dijo suavemente-ellos no eran amigos en ese entonces, pero él encontró a mi hijo llorando en su habitación un día que le fue a pedir un libro y pudieron conversar. Realmente ese chico se ha ganado mi aprecio y si mi chico decide estar con él, bienvenido es a la familia-susurró Alex secándose las lágrimas.

-Como bien sabes-decía Burt con las lágrimas apunto de caer-Kurt ha sufrido de bullying durante toda su vida, solo por ser quien es, y eso ha provocado que yo me enfrasque en más de una pelea, pero sin importar eso yo lo protejo a toda costa y jamás habría pensado en hacer lo que tus padres hicieron contigo. Nunca te habría expuesto de esa manera.

-Yo...-intentaba decir Blaine, pero sentía como un escalofrío lo recorría, se abrazó fuertemente para dejar de sentir el dolor de las heridas que llevaba en el cuerpo.

-Blaine-dijo Burt sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo-necesitamos que nos cuentes qué te hicieron en ese lugar, no es sano que nadie sepa lo que padeciste-ante esas palabras el moreno negó rotundamente.

-Blaine-dijo Alex suavemente-no hemos podido demandar a estos campamentos, ya que no hay ley que no los ampare en los estados que se encuentran, por lo que no te prometo justicia, pero sí te prometo tranquilidad de algún modo, dejar de tener esas pesadillas y dejar de despertar por las noches al recordar lo duro y crueles que fueron contigo.

-Yo...-volvía a sentir como el mundo se venía sobre él y las cosas eran a cada momento más y más duras-no fue fácil...-trataba de decir-no fue sencillo aceptar que mis padres me odiaban y que no había nadie que me protegiera, pero si podía quitar esto de mí para que ellos me volvieran a querer-decía intentando hablar bien, ya que el llanto se lo impedía-lo haría y aceptaba que estaba bien de algún modo, porque una gran parte de mí decía que estaba totalmente errado y que corriera a un lugar seguro, pero no lo hice...

_Flash Back_

Su padre lo había ido a dejar al campamento, realmente era un lugar bastante acogedor, con cabañas de madera y muchos muchachos haciendo caso a las instrucciones que se les daban, todos portaban uniformes de pantalón negro de gimnasia y una polera blanca manga corta, todos vestían igual y se veía que podría ayudar en algo. Lo que le sorprendió es que fueran solo hombres, tanto los instructores como internados, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor en ese tipo de situaciones.

Se había despedido de su padre y prometido volver _bien_. Cuando ingresó al sitio lo presentaron y de inmediato encajó junto a un grupo de chicos que tenían más o menos su misma edad, todos estaban dentro de la misma cabaña y conversaban animadamente de dónde ellos estudiaban y lo que les gustaba hacer, ahí hablaron de hacer un grupo de canto, ya que escucharon como era la voz de Blaine y decidieron que sería un excelente líder.

-Gracias por la acogida-había agradecido de forma amable, como siempre había sido.

-¡Fuera luces!-dijo el instructor entrando a la cabaña y al instante todos obedecieron y se pusieron de pie delante de sus camas. Un muchacho cogió a Blaine por el brazo para que los siguiera, y él lo hizo.

-Gracias-susurró el moreno-cuál es tú nombre.

-Jeremiah y tú-dijo suavemente.

-Blaine-dijo sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el instructor y ordenó que todos salieran de ahí, una vez estuvieron todos afuera los obligó a mantenerse trotando en su lugar bajo la lluvia que caía hace media hora, no dijeron nada, pero cuando Blaine comenzó a ver que los hacían cantar unas frases homofóbicas sintió que nada de eso estaba bien.

-¡Más fuerte!-escuchó como decía Jeremiah y él hizo caso, después de todo era el nuevo-¡Más fuerte!-volvió a gritar y Blaine sintió como la lluvia golpeaba más fuerte y era demasiado fría.

-No puedo...-susurró el moreno y sintió como el barro bajo sus pies lo hacía resbalar y caer de cara al suelo, donde se había ensuciado y ahora sentía algo en su espalda que lo golpeaba.

-¡Levántate maldito marica!-gritaba el hombre furioso-¡Te gustan los hombres, entonces se lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte! ¡Maldito marica!-seguía gritando mientras golpeaba con un palo su espalda, eso hasta que vio que el moreno no se movía y había quedado inconsciente en el barro.

_Eso sucedió el primer día, realmente nunca pensé que las cosas podrían ser malas o peores que eso, porque de algún modo creí que sería una escuela donde nos enseñarían a ser normales sin bruteza, pero estaba equivocado, porque eso fue solo el comienzo del infierno que tendría que librar por tres meses. Los días siguientes no fueron distintos a ese, la diferencia estaba en que me volví algo más callado y bruto, no era amable y todo me molestaba. Ya no sonreía. Ahora todo estaba muy mal y no era capaz de levantarme en las mañanas, siempre recibía un golpe y era tratado como marica. Pero al segundo mes creo que fue que comenzó lo peor, porque para ese entonces a mi me gustaba uno de los chicos que estaba conmigo y quien me cuidaba, Jeremiah. Tal vez mi error fue hablar y decir: me gustas mucho. No lo sé, pero hoy así lo creo._

-¿Qué dices? Porque realmente me gustas y tenía miedo de...-sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y como lo sujetaban de las piernas y brazos y llevaban fuera de la cabaña.

-Caíste en lo peor, te hemos enseñado en un mes que eso no se hace y tú vas y te declaras a uno de tus superiores, sí, Jeremiah es parte de nosotros y un espía dentro de tu cabaña, bueno, para que entiendas mejor...-dijo soltándolo en medio del barro-¡Amarren sus manos a la tabla y las piernas también!-gritó el superior y vio como lo encadenaban de manos y pies-¡El fierro!

_No sé si alguien habrá pasado por algo peor de lo que tuve que pasar yo, no lo sé. Pero creo firmemente en que ese dolor no se va a borrar y debo reconocer que aún tengo miedo de despertar en medio de ese campamento, porque...-no lograba seguir diciendo eso, por lo que decidió continuar con la historia._

-¡Uno!-sintió como ponían un fierro caliente en sus piernas y un grito salió de su garganta-¡Dos!-el fierro iba más arriba-¡Tres!-un latigazo en su espalda y otro y otro y más.

-¡Uno!-nuevamente el fierro había pasado por sus piernas-¡Dos!

_Dicen que me desmayé del puro dolor, yo solo recuerdo que estuvimos más de una hora y que siempre grité igual, incluso recuerdo cuando me soltaron y el barro se pegó a las heridas que estaban abiertas por el calor del fierro, me arrancaron piel y la sangre caía por mi piel. Sé que eso no fue nada bueno y que jamás debí estar metido ahí, pero para mi padre fue necesario._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Aunque mi padre creyó que eso me había recompuesto, jamás supo que no-decía con las lágrimas aún cayendo por su rostro-estuve todo ese año sintiendo el dolor en el cuerpo y tomando medicina para ello, porque el fierro caliente debí soportarlo hasta el tercer mes y los latigazos también, nada de eso se detuvo. Pero una noche, Jeremiah ingresó en mi habitación y me dijo que al otro día comenzaba la etapa más dura, donde rogaría por el fierro caliente y los latigazos... empezaban las violaciones en grupo y por parte de los altos mandos, todo para recomponernos-dijo con la voz rota-pero cuando desperté no estaba ahí, sino que en mi habitación en la Academia Dalton, donde tenían la orden de limpiar mis heridas, cuidarme y de que ningún alumno se enterara de lo ocurrido, para cuando estuve bien, ahí recién pude salir y eso fue dos semanas antes de iniciar nuevamente las clases.

-No puedo creer que James te haya hecho eso-dijo Alex sin poder dejar de sentir que todo eso era su culpa.

-Lo que nunca supe-susurró Blaine suavemente y con las lágrimas aún corriendo por su rostro-es cómo salí de ahí, porque a menos que uno de mis tutores o familiares me fuera a buscar, era imposible salir y solo estuve tres meses allí, lo que duró el verano.

-Eso yo lo sé-dijo Alex suavemente-hay una persona en tu familia que jamás te ha visto como un enfermo y ese es tu hermano, Cooper Anderson-murmuró suavemente-él se enteró que te habían internado y se opuso rotundamente a que siguieras ahí, por eso le quitó los papeles a tu padre y te sacó para devolverte a Dalton, él dijo que no permitiría que eso sucediera, porque si tu eres así, eres perfecto-dijo con una suave sonrisa el mayor de los Duval-esto lo sé, porque él me llamó una noche, encontró mi número en la agenda de su padre y comenzamos a conversar y ahí se enteró del campamento y de que tú posiblemente estabas ahí, ya que yo no tenía idea. Porque yo le di la idea del campamento a James mucho antes de que supiera que tú eras gay.

-Entonces...-susurró suavemente y escuchó como golpeaban la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Cooper, Sebastián lo llamó anoche y le dijo que te habías ido con los Hummel, que estarías bien y que apenas tuviera la dirección se la daría para que te viniera a buscar.

Burt caminó a la puerta y abrió, una vez vio a la persona lo miró extrañado y sin entender quién era, ya que no se parecía en nada a Blaine. Lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el hombre pidió pasar y se sacó el sombrero que llevaba.

-Buenas tardes, no sé si me recuerda, pero soy Paul Karofsky-dijo suavemente y Burt lo hizo ingresar de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí Paul? No te reconocí, lo siento-dijo bastante confundido.

-Necesito ayuda-susurró con suavidad y mirando a los presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Burt sin entender por qué en un día como ese lo iba a ver a él.

-David está...-trataba de decir, pero no lo lograba-David recibió una paliza anoche y solo hoy pude dar con su paradero, estuvieron a punto de matarlo y ahora está en coma en el hospital, no sé qué hacer y solo sé la razón por la que lo golpearon-decía atropelladamente y temblando fuertemente.

-¿Por haber golpeado y perseguido a Kurt?-se adelantó a decir Blaine.

-No-murmuró suavemente y con las lágrimas apunto de caer-él también es gay y hace una semana llegaron mensajes amenazantes a casa, por eso ahora está en coma-susurró sintiendo el abrazo de Burt, quien no podía creer la manera en que se habían cambiado los papeles ese día.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marierux: **Gracias por leer y comentar! sí, actualizaré Muñeca Rota, ya me queda la nada para publicar =)

**patry: **aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**SmillerKlaine: **gracias! ahora si me demoré en actualizar, lamento mucho tenerte esperando, ojalá te guste lo que sigue y muchas gracias por estar leyendo, de todas formas te cuento que este fic es Klaine y sinceramente adoro a este Sebastian, así que igual es posible ver más Kurtbastian... espero xD Gracias por comentar y seguirme! un abrazo =)

**Dani DC: **lamento mucho por ilusionar, en un rato subo el capítulo de muñeca rota, en ese me falta el final del capítulo que escribo y lo subiré, lo prometo! Kurt se decide en este capítulo, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer!

**ValeAsencio: **ahora se entienden algunas cosas y verás con quién se quedará Kurt, ya que este fic comienza a llegar a su fin. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Paris-loquita: **Te cuento que existen "clínicas" donde se pueden enviar a los homosexuales para ser sanados, la forma en que los violan y torturan para que sean "normales" son realmente desastrosas... si buscas en internet encontrarás un poco de información. Muchas gracias por leer =)

**Emanuel:** lamento mucho la demora! Espero te guste lo que sigue y muchas gracias por leer =)

Un millón de disculpas no me salvarán de que cada día me odien más por dejar de actualizar o tardar tanto, fueron dos meses desde el último capítulo. El trabajo me absorbe, pero hoy publico al fin y espero en un rato más subir el capítulo que tengo casi listo de Muñeca Rota, espero les guste lo que sigue. Este fic sigue siendo para **Yuna **=)

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Anixita

* * *

¿Por qué Paul Karofsky pediría ayuda a Burt Hummel? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, después de todo era el padre de quien le había causado más sufrimiento a su hijo. No podía ayudarlo ni estar con él, eso no podía ocurrir. Al menos eso pensaba, aunque si miraba bien las cosas, los Hummel se caracterizaban por ayudar a quien se los solicitara, pero de todas formas no debería hacerlo.

-Estoy seguro que no merezco...-susurraba Paul mirando al suelo mientras estaba sentado junto a Alex y Blaine.

-¿Qué no mereces?-dijo Burt seriamente-¿mi ayuda?-solo vio un gesto afirmativo por parte del mayor de los Karofsky y entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo. Por eso suspiró con pesar e intentó pensar en las mejores palabras para responder-Paul, tú hijo le hizo daño al mío, eso es claro, pero aún así yo no puedo negar mi ayuda después de que la enfermera te dijo que te dirigieras a mí cuando se dio cuenta de que era un ataque homofóbico el que había sufrido tu hijo ¿no es así?

-Sí, ella dijo que tú me ayudarías sin importar lo que hubiese pasado antes.

-Eso es porque yo le dije que a quien la pasara mal por un ataque homofóbico sería bienvenido a mi casa, aquí todos somos iguales y si el chico que tanto mal le hizo a Kurt necesita ayuda, no puedo negarme-dijo seriamente y con absoluta frialdad.

-Burt-susurró Alex sin creer lo que escuchaba-si tu quieres...-pero no alcanzó a seguir hablando cuando escucharon como se abría la puerta e ingresaban Kurt, Sebastian y Nick.

-Qué hace usted aquí-dijo el joven Hummel sin sus yesos y caminando sin problemas-¡Acaso vino con su hijo!-gritó furioso y mirando a su padre con gran molestia. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos y tensos al notar la inmediata reacción del ojiazul.

-Kurt-dijo Burt seriamente-siéntate, Paul estaba hablando con nosotros y esto es importante que lo escuches y entiendas-dijo con su voz más autoritaria y observando cada movimiento de su hijo, quien junto a sus dos amigos se sentaron en un sillón, Sebastian abrazó al ojiazul y permaneció junto a él.

-Lo que le contaba a tu padre es que David fue golpeado por un grupo de homofóbicos y que está internado en el hospital, en coma y...

-¿Homofóbicos?-dijo Kurt sin dejarlo terminar la oración, algo no le hacía sentido en lo que le contaba, porque cómo era posible que David Karofsky hubiese sido golpeado por un grupo de homofóbicos si...-¿David es gay?-susurró sin creerlo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir, simplemente estaban ahí mirando a Kurt y Burt, quienes mantenían sus miradas.

-Creo que no es buen momento para hablar de esto-dijo Burt poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un gesto a Paul para que se levantara.

-¿Entonces?-susurró el mayor de los Karofsky, temblando de miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrir con su hijo si es que nadie lo ayudaba.

-Sabes donde vivo, tienes mi teléfono y me puedes llamar, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y jamás te daré la espalda, solo espero que entiendas el esfuerzo que hago al ayudarte, porque no es sencillo saber todo lo que mi hijo ha sufrido y luego prestar ayuda a quien tanto daño le hizo.

-Gracias-murmuró el hombre estrechando la mano de Burt y despidiéndose de todos-realmente lamento todo Kurt-dijo mirando al muchacho, quien se levantó de su lugar y se acercó.

-David estará bien y saldrá adelante, en cuanto pueda lo visitaré, lo prometo-todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo dicho por el castaño, excepto su padre, quien comprendía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía las razones por las que lo decía, no podía ser malo y eso era lo que él le había enseñado, ayudar a los otros aunque ellos no hubiesen hecho nada por él.

Paul Karofsky se marchó un poco más tranquilo. Después de todo ahí lo apoyarían y le darían una mano, algo que nadie le había sabido dar. Solo rogaba que ahora su hijo se recuperara y saliera de todo eso, y por sobre todo que dejara de hacer mal a los demás, ya que el reprimirse tanto lo había llevado a todo eso.

Todos dentro de la casa se habían quedado en silencio y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Por lo que Burt los instó a tranquilizarse y quedarse ahí conversando, pero el primero en no hacer caso de sus palabras fue Blaine, quien le dijo que volvería al taller a seguir arreglando lo que faltaba. Al momento en que salió de la casa nadie lo acompañó ni dijo nada.

Lo mejor era salir de ahí por un momento, ya que no soportaba el que Alex le diera la idea a su padre de enviarlo al campamento y que Sebastian estuviera junto a Kurt. Entonces, un mejor lugar sería el taller mecánico, aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro de eso, por lo que cuando salió de la casa se quedó unos minutos observando las calles, donde veía a la gente volver del supermercado con mucha comida y otros recogían los escombros de sus casas, muchas paredes se habían caído, solo se preguntaba en qué estado estaría el hogar de sus padres.

-Pequeño-escuchó como alguien decía y vio aparecer a su hermano Cooper, quien había llegado en su moto y él ni cuenta se dio. Lo vio bajarse y dejar el casco sobre el asiento. Se acercó a él y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, en donde Blaine se permitió llorar y botar todo lo que se había guardado durante el último tiempo, ya que a nadie le había dicho cómo se sentía ni lo que le dolía la lejanía con sus padres.

-Coop-murmuró sin separarse-el señor Hummel...

-Sebastian me contó todo-dijo separándolo un poco-pero por lo que veo estás bien, si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento y te quedas ahí hasta que podamos saber dónde seguirás estudiando ¿qué dices?-murmuró mirándolo atentamente y escuchando a lo lejos que alguien llamaba a su hermanito-¿y ese quién es?-Blaine giró a ver y se dio cuenta de que Kurt había salido de casa, suspiró con pesar y giró a verlo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Él es Kurt Hummel, amigo mío-susurró cuando el ojiazul estuvo junto a ellos.

-Un gusto, Cooper Anderson, hermano de Blaine.

-Un gusto-dijo Kurt estrechando su mano y mirando al ojimiel quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo-¿qué harán ahora? ¿se van?-dijo con un leve temblor el castaño, quien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-Sí, me voy al departamento de mi hermano y luego veremos a qué escuela me ingresan, ya que Dalton resultó completamente destruido-susurró suavemente y sintiendo como se separaba del lugar donde más quería estar.

-Aunque...-murmuró Cooper mirando el lugar-creo que no les vendría mal una ayuda en el taller, al menos sé de mecánica y puedo cooperar, eso como pago por lo que han hecho por mi hermano-dijo mirando a Kurt.

-Kurt...-escuchó como llamaba su padre, quien caminó hasta ellos-quién...

-Cooper Anderson, hermano de Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa y tendiendo una mano al mecánico.

-Burt Hummel-dijo estrechando su mano-¿te irás con tu hermano?-dijo enfocándose en Blaine.

-Sí, pero queremos ayudar en el taller, Cooper dice que es lo mínimo...

-Qué podemos hacer luego de todo lo que ayudó a mi hermanito, ya que nadie se ofreció a cuidarlo y usted sin miramientos lo trajo a su hogar, realmente le estoy muy agradecido y quisiera demostrar mi gratitud.

-Por mí no hay problema, entre más ayuda tengamos, mejor estaremos-dijo con una sonrisa-y puedes guardar tu moto en casa, en el garaje, aunque después de esto tendrás por sentado que todo repuesto y arreglo es gratis para ti.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Cooper con una sonrisa-pero hasta ahora no he tenido inconvenientes, pero tampoco me voy a negar a su ofrecimiento, así que lo tendré en mente.

En ese momento vieron como un vehículo se detenía, estaba cargado con muchas bolsas y chicos que intentaban salir del auto. Luego de unos minutos lo lograron y pudieron mostrar todo lo comprado en el supermercado, lo que debió ser bajado con ayuda de Blaine, Cooper, Kurt y Burt. Luego de unos minutos de estar bajando bolsas se fueron al interior de la casa y allí notaron que eran muchos como para estar todos en la sala, por lo que se distribuyeron para ayudar en la casa y en el taller.

-¿Todos saben qué deben hacer?-dijo el mayor de los Hummel observando a todos los chicos en esa sala.

-Sí-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces junto a Cooper nos vamos a cocinar, mientras el resto va a sus labores.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt subieron hasta la habitación del ojiazul para terminar de ordenar. Pero una vez que estuvieron tras la puerta y se quedaron completamente solos se fundieron en un abrazo, en que el joven Hummel se sintió protegido y se permitió aspirar el aroma del pelinegro, quien no lo soltaría aunque lo obligarán. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que fue Kurt quien se separó y lo observó directamente al rostro.

-No quiero que te vayas-murmuró suavemente y cogió su rostro para unir sus labios suavemente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se besaban con tranquilidad, con devoto amor y pensando que ahora estarían bien, que tal vez todo lo que había pasado antes era una tontería que debía terminar.

-Te hice mucho mal y...

-No importa-susurró Kurt volviendo a abrazarse a él-el daño fue hecho, pero yo quiero estar contigo.

-Sebastian es una mejor opción-dijo suavemente y sintió como el calor del castaño se iba.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que te digo, Sebastian es mejor opción, es lo que...

-¡Cállate!-gritó caminando por la habitación intentando entender por qué le decía eso.

-Kurt...-intentó acercarse, pero solo recibió un fuerte rechazo de parte del ojiazul-iré a ayudar en el taller-dijo suavemente y se marchó de ahí dando un portazo a la puerta.

Lo había arruinado, en grande. No tenía idea de cómo había sido capaz de decir tal tontería cuando el ojiazul lo había preferido por sobre el castaño. Pero se sentía muy culpable por todo el daño que ya le había provocado, y ese día había tenido que rememorar su situación con sus padres, algo que en nada lo alentaba ni hacía mejor, algo con lo que debería cargar por siempre. Aunque su hermano estaba ahí para ayudarlo, pero no sabía si sería lo mejor irse con Cooper o simplemente escapar de todo eso y quedarse completamente solo.

-Permiso-dijo alguien abriendo la puerta suavemente.

-Qué quieres-dijo bruscamente y manteniendo sus manos empuñadas.

-Creí que necesitarías ayuda con el cuarto o...-observó el lugar-esto ya está limpio-y fue en ese minuto que comprendió a qué habían subido ambos muchachos-¿Tú chico se molestó?-susurró recargándose en la puerta.

-Sí, porque lo mandé a estar con alguien que es mejor que yo...-susurró mirando a su hermano e intentando no molestarse más.

-Yo también me habría molestado si una chica me manda a estar con otra, siendo que yo la elegí a ella ¿no crees que así lo pensó él?-dijo suavemente y notando como su hermanito recién comprendía todo-pero bueno, hizo lo que le pediste, se fue al taller a ayudar a Sebastian y...-no pudo decir nada más porque vio como Blaine golpeaba fieramente la muralla y la agrietaba aún más.

-Creo...-intentó decir, pero aún seguía molesto.

-También creo que es hora de irnos-susurró el castaño y abrió la puerta para que su hermano pasara primero.

-Si quieres tú te marchas-dijo Cooper suavemente- yo prometí ayudar.

-Yo también-murmuró Blaine y suspiró con fuerza-creo que hay que hacerlo-dijo agotado y caminando a la salida de la casa.

-¡No voy a ir!-escuchó como alguien gritaba desde la cocina y luego miró a un costado y vio a Paul Karofsky con la pena en su rostro.

-Kurt debes...-intentaba calmarlo Burt.

-No voy a ir...-dijo fieramente el castaño.

-Prometiste hacerlo, dijiste que harías algo por...

-¿Solo? Claro, tú te quedas aquí con todos y a mí que me coma el león-dijo fieramente y saliendo de la cocina.

-Kurt, comprende, yo no puedo ir y tus amigos...

-Yo voy con él-se ofreció Blaine apenas ellos estuvieron en la sala y lo observaron extrañados-No puede ir solo y...

-Yo no tengo problema con ello-dijo Burt tranquilamente-realmente necesito restablecer el orden en casa y no puedo descuidar todo ahora, si Kurt está de acuerdo en ir contigo...

-Vamos-murmuró sin mirarlo y dirigiéndose a Paul-Su hijo me hizo mucho daño e incluso me arrastro a un lugar que realmente me trajo muchos problemas, así que espero que le quede un mínimo de piedad como para no hacerme lo mismo en el hospital-dijo de forma fría y sintiendo que era injusto e incorrecto al decir eso, pero tenía que quitarse la rabia de algún modo.

-No lo hará-susurró mirando al suelo, se sentía avergonzado por el actuar de su hijo, pero a esas alturas no había mucho que pudiera hacer-Iremos en mi auto si no les molesta-dijo el mayor de los Karofsky, a lo que ambos muchachos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Hermanito, te esperaré aquí, cuídate-dijo Cooper poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias-susurró Burt mirando al pelinegro, quien solo se limitó a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza.

Los tres salieron de la casa en absoluto silencio, abordaron el auto de Paul y se dirigieron al hospital en donde tenían a David Karofsky. Tanto Blaine como Kurt se encontraban en la parte posterior del vehículo, mientras el hombre manejaba pensando en sí todo eso estaba bien, si realmente era lo correcto o se estaba equivocando nuevamente.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine cogiendo su mano, a lo que el ojiazul solo dejo que la tomara, pero no le dirigió la palabra y tampoco lo miró. Por lo que se fueron en completo silencio hasta el hospital, al que llegaron en media hora. Una vez en el estacionamiento se bajaron del vehículo y fue Paul quien les indicó que debían tomar un ascensor para llegar al piso de David, el piso 8.

Se dirigieron en completo silencio y una vez delante de dos pesadas puertas Kurt lo miró y presionó aún más su mano.

-Tengo miedo-dijo en un hilo de voz y con los ojos aguados. De algún modo sentía que era incorrecto que la persona que le hizo tanto mal estuviera cogiendo su mano, aquel chico que lo rechazó por ser ciego estuviera allí con él. Pero se atrevió a acortar la distinta que había entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza, porque no importaba lo pasado, él lo quería.

-Eres fuerte-susurró en su oído y sintiendo la respiración del castaño en su cuello-eres valiente y esto no es más que una prueba, sé que saldrás bien de ella-dijo sonriendo y separándose un poco para depositar un beso en la frente del ojiazul-si quieres-murmuró con suavidad-puedo entrar contigo-solo vio un asentimiento por parte del joven Hummel y se separó para coger su mano-tú me dices cuándo.

-Vamos-dijo con decisión e ingresó a la habitación fuertemente agarrado de la mano de Blaine Anderson, quien solo observaba como la postura del ojiazul cambiaba y se volvía más ruda y fuerte que antes, ese era un Kurt que nunca había conocido, uno que se veía orgulloso y por nada del mundo se dejaría pasar a llevar.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, solo la máquina que controlaba los signos vitales de David Karofsky emitía un sonido cada segundo, pero eso no interrumpía la visión de sorpresa que tenía el futbolista en su rostro.

-Qué...-intentó decir, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca como para emitir algún sonido. Por lo que vio entrar a ambos muchachos de la mano y miles de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero por sobre todo quería saber por qué lo iban a ver.

No pronunciaron palabra, simplemente se acercaron y Kurt se sentó en la silla que estaba a un costado de la cama mientras Blaine se apartaba unos metros, pero no tan lejos en caso de tener que detener a David. Solo de ser necesario, claro.

-Aún me pregunto tus razones para haberme golpeado de esa forma tan animal e incluso dejarme ciego por un largo tiempo, aún me pregunto por qué fuiste hasta Dalton para seguir con tu carnicería y hacer que sufriera aún más, porque aunque tú no tuvieras idea, ahí también estaba sufriendo-eso hizo palidecer a Blaine quien simplemente respiró con fuerza y sintió toda la culpa cayendo una vez más sobre sus hombros-aún no sé tus razones, solo recuerdo cuando dijiste que era mi culpa, que yo te contagié-dijo dolido-realmente, los gay nacemos así, no es que elijamos sufrir, dime ¿quién elige sufrir? ¿Quién decide que lo discriminen por ser quien es?-eso lo dijo en un susurro, pero a continuación necesitó levantar aún más la voz- Yo no elegí que me gustaran los chicos, solo soy así, no elegí sufrir y mucho menos que me golpeen por quien soy ¡Yo nací así!-gritó levantándose de una vez de la silla-y si a ti no te gusta o tienes algún problema con ello...-decía con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos-asúmelo, hazte ver, porque no es normal golpear a los demás porque amen o porque no amen lo que tú quisieras, todos somos distintos Karofsky y tú parece que no eres la excepción-terminó de decir con las lágrimas bañando su rostro.

-No...-trataba de hablar David, pero no salían las palabras que necesitaba decir-no es tú...-hacía un gran esfuerzo, porque los golpes que le dieran antes y el tiempo que permaneció en coma no lo ayudaban en nada-culpa...-terminó de decir con un gran esfuerzo.

-Sé que no lo es, aunque por mucho tiempo creí que sí-dijo fríamente y sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en su mirada.

-Pero...-y el esfuerzo que hacía era demasiado grande para decir unas cuantas palabras-no podía aceptar que fueras...-respiró hondo y sintió como se le iba el aire-feliz...

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo-cómo te...

-Sin mí-terminó de decir y Kurt pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de David y se paralizó.

-Blaine sal de aquí-dijo sin mirar al moreno y sin levantarse de la silla-por favor-dijo seriamente y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Te espero afuera-susurró tan impactado como el castaño de lo que había escuchado.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, en los que Karofsky no sabía qué decir, ya que de algún modo había sacado todo lo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo. Kurt, en cambio, no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer, porque se mantenía quieto en su lugar y miraba un punto al vacío.

-¿Nunca pensaste en que habría sido mejor decir lo que sentías antes de dejarme ciego?

-No me ibas...-respiraba agitado y Kurt lo miraba más serio a cada momento-a aceptar.

-¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que te diría que te apoyaba, que no era raro que te gustaran los chicos?-dijo seriamente y empuñando sus manos.

-No te...-tragó duro y con dificultad-no te gusto.

-No, ahora no, antes podría haber habido alguna opción David, hoy nada, te refugiaste tanto en negar lo que eres que me destruiste completamente-dijo secando sus lágrimas e intentando contener el llanto-tuve que empezar de nuevo en un lugar en donde no conocía a nadie y donde sí me hicieron bullying por ser ciego, ni siquiera por ser gay, sino que ciego. Tú no sabes lo que he pasado, tampoco pretendo que lo entiendas, simplemente...-se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la cama del futbolista-recuperate-susurró cogiendo una de sus manos-cuentas conmigo para lo que necesitas, tú y el señor Karofsky, no les tengo rabia ni rencor, pero me das lástima y creo que eso es aún peor-susurró apartándose.

-Vendrás...-quería llorar, pero contenía las lágrimas, tal vez lo hiciera después-de nuevo-dijo suavemente.

-No, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en los pasillos de Mckinley o en el mejor de los casos en la calle cuando hayamos salido de la escuela, aunque lo dudo mucho, David-dijo caminando hasta la puerta y abriendo con cuidado, era pesada y él no tenía fuerzas para nada en ese momento.

-¿Crees que Kurt te quiere?-escuchó como alguien decía y pudo notar que Sebastian y Blaine conversaban demasiado cerca y con las manos empuñadas.

-Sé que me quiere, por algo...

-¿Vino contigo hasta aquí? ¡Anderson!-dijo con una sonrisa de burla-tú te ofreciste a venir, él no te quiere ver ni en pintura y tú lo que más haces es acosarlo, por favor, haznos un bien a todos y desaparece de la faz de la tierra, estaríamos todos más cómodos si tú no estuvieras.

-No sabes nada, Smythe, yo sé que...

-Kurt es bueno, pero sabe cuando alguien no lo quiere, él no es tonto.

-Yo lo amo-dijo furioso el moreno-adoro a Kurt y...

-¿Y le contaste tu historia?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando la presencia de Kurt, cosa que Blaine aún no hacía porque estaba de espaldas a él.

-Ni tú sabes lo que ocurrió...-dijo suavemente.

-Cierto, pero si lo amas tanto deberías ser totalmente sincero con él, decirle por qué no puedes ver a tus padres y qué pasó en ese campamento en donde te perdí completamente...-dijo con la voz estrangulada, no había querido que sonara así, pero no negaría que aún había una chispa en su pecho que lo hacía pensar en Blaine.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ojimiel aturdido.

-Cuando volviste no eras el mismo, te apartaste de mí y... -intentaba controlarse-Blaine, algo ocurrió ahí y...

-No es tu asunto Sebastian, realmente no lo es y cuando yo decida se lo diré a Kurt.

-Me parece bien, aunque no es bueno que el señor Hummel conozca lo que has pasado y no Kurt...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo totalmente desencajado.

-Sé muchas cosas Blaine, te diré que el señor Duval nos contó a Nick y a mí, el único que ignora esa historia es Kurt y...

Blaine simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, no podía entender cómo las cosas se salían de control y lo único que quería podía destruirse si él no contaba lo que pasaba.

-No sé cómo contarle, Seb-dijo suavemente y sin abrir los ojos, dudo mucho que me quiera ver después de saberlo. Por un momento sentía que podía hablar con normalidad con el que antes fuera su amante y amigo, sentía que estaba bien decirle cómo se estaba sintiendo.

-Inténtalo, puedo sorprenderte-dijo Kurt detrás de él, a lo que Blaine no se atrevió a girar.

-Kurt-susurró con suavidad y sin ser capaz de mirar.

-Podemos hablarlo, no quiero saberlo por medio de alguien más.

-Yo...-sintió como la mano del castaño se entrelazaba con la suya.

-Si me amas tanto como dices y quieres estar conmigo, debes contarme.

-¿Qué?-dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directo a los ojos y luego desviando su mirada a Sebastian.

-Creo que ya elegiste ¿no, Kurt?-dijo Sebastian mordiendo su labio inferior y con las manos en sus bolsillos. Aunque no lucía para nada sorprendido con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué...-intentaba entender Blaine, al parecer ese era un plan que tenían esos dos, no parecía ser algo de momento.

-Cuídalo, Anderson, cuídalo muy bien, porque si no lo haces vendré y te partiré la cara y lógicamente me quedaré con él-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sebastian-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa-ya lo hablamos y estamos de acuerdo ¿cierto?

-Sí, es cierto-dijo con una sonrisa-entonces me iré a casa a seguir ayudando y luego veré qué ocurre o tal vez la pueda hacer de cupido... -susurró con una sonrisa y se marchó por el pasillo.

-No entiendo-murmuró Blaine mirando a Kurt e intentando saber qué estaba pasando.

-No hay mucho que entender, solo vamos a casa y ahí hablaremos ¿qué dices?-dijo sin soltar su mano.

-Es buena idea, vamos-dijo suavemente y caminando junto al castaño.


End file.
